


Do You Wanna Date My Avatar?

by Nekhen, PhrikeDeimos



Series: Advanced SW MMORPG [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Multi, Older Woman/Younger Man, Schrodinger's virgin Kylo Ren, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-08
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-12 06:14:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 43,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12953097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nekhen/pseuds/Nekhen, https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhrikeDeimos/pseuds/PhrikeDeimos
Summary: During a Star Wars MMORPG convention, a Jedi unwittingly crashes a date between two Knights of Ren. It’s all downhill from there.





	1. Part I

**Author's Note:**

> It's been years since I've posted anything. I'm ancient.  
> Yes, this fic has a fuckload of dirty F/F/M sex. It's actually pretty tame, considering the next installments of this particular verse, but you know. Save the children and close the page if you're not really into F/F filth.
> 
> English is not my first language, so please, feel free to point out any mistake. Corrections are much appreciated.
> 
> The title is from a song by Felicia Day.  
> Lyrics are from the song _Shake it Out_ , by Florence + The Machine.

**DO YOU WANNA DATE MY AVATAR?**

 

 

_And I am done with my graceless heart_

_So tonight I'm gonna cut it out and then restart_

 

 

«Excuse me.»

The voice had an odd quality to it. It was the voice of a man, deep enough, but almost breaking at the end, slightly higher, the way someone would recite a speech without being too sure about the performance.

I turned, and I saw the black garb of yet another Knight of Ren, dark tunic held tight against a compact frame by a thick dark belt. I looked up, and up, and up, until I met a face surprisingly young, younger than the voice, even if meeting a twenty-something at a Star Wars MMORPG convention was not exactly a miracle. It was a long, thin face, with a straight nose and startlingly full lips, almost too full for the sharp chin.

The boy, because calling him a man was really pushing it, nervously ran a gloved hand through his dark hair. He was keeping his equally dark eyes studiously averted from my face, which was why it took me a moment to realise that he was in fact talking to me. The Knight seemed to take that pause as a request to fill the silence.

«I’ve ordered another one of those - he trudged on, with the same strange mixture of deep and high in his voice, while nodding vaguely towards the drink resting on the low table in front of me - For you. The waitress should bring it soon. I hope that’s alright.» He talked like he knew me, and when I failed yet again to reply, he walked around the white couch I was currently occupying all by myself and sat beside me, elbows on his thighs and clasped hands hanging rigidly between splayed legs. «It’s a pleasure to meet you.»

He was staring at his hands as though he was convinced, deep down, that they would just dump him at the first chance and run away with someone else. The silence stretched on again, so uncomfortable that I was eventually forced to say something.

«Do I know you?» I ventured, frowning at him. I wasn’t exactly used to strangers coming up to me with requests for friendship, but I was pretty sure that the kind of approach chosen by the Knight was unconventional to say the least.

The Knight stiffened at my tone; then he raised his head, and finally, almost in slow-motion, turned to stare at me. In the dim light, casted by the tall lanterns crowning the patio, his eyes seemed black, huge, and he looked just as startled as if _I_ ’d been the one coming onto him and randomly chatting him up. He gawked at me, seemingly at a loss for words, like he’d never been in a situation like that and no one had ever taken the time to explain to him what to do if he ever needed it.

Our staring contest was mercifully cut short by the waitress, which arrived as if summoned with two Caipiroskas on her tray. If the situation hadn’t been already weird enough, I would’ve laughed at the fine picture cut by a Knight of Ren sitting in a softly lit lounge bar drinking a hot-pink, sickeningly sweet beach cocktail.

The boy had probably already paid the waitress, since she wandered off straight after I thanked her. That left me once again alone with the dazed Knight, who seemed in no way readier to offer an explanation.

«What’s your name?» I tried, taking pity on him. I didn’t know what was amiss there, but I guessed that the best way to know what was going on was to shake the Knight out of his stunning imitation of a taxidermic experiment.

The boy blinked slowly, then licked his lips, as if he was taking time to think.

«I’m Kylo Ren.»

The name was obviously fake. Ren was the moniker given to every Dark-sided Knight in _The Force Awakens_ MMO, and Kylo didn’t exactly sound real. But then again, who was I to judge? I played only one character, and I’d recycled my own name because I couldn’t be bothered to devise a made-up one.

«Niahm.»

There was no need for a surname. _Kylo_ had used a pseudonym, after all.

The silence stretched on even longer, after that. The boy couldn’t seem to find anything else to add to that extremely short exchange, and I wasn’t much better versed in making idle conversation.

Since ignoring the offered Caipiroska seemed rude, I picked it up and took a sip. The sweet drink swirled on my tongue like a shiver, smooth and cold, tasting of strawberries and vodka.

The boy didn’t make a move to touch his own glass. He just kept looking at the pink cocktail as though he could parse out the mysteries of life, if he just stared at it long enough. But his eyes kept wandering, drifting back to me time and time again, as if his attention was being reeled in with a fishing rod. He was trying to be surreptitious about it, but his short black hair couldn’t hide the shift of his dark eyes any better than the shape of his huge round ears, which were stubbornly peeking out of the slightly curled locks.

I sighed. Getting gawked at was getting very old very fast, and that conversation was clearly going nowhere. I was thankful for the free drink, but I’d had a very long day, and the next two were promising to be just as exhausting. Being sociable had never been easy for me, and the only reason I’d lingered at all around the Convention Centre, that evening, was because that was supposed to be a holiday of some sort, and holing myself up in my hotel room felt unbearably sad. So, I’d gone to the emptiest bar I could track down in walking distance, found the most isolated couch in the desert patio and nibbled on some appetizers, as I enjoyed the happy buzz that alcohol never failed to deliver. What I hadn’t foreseen, was a strange boy springing out of nowhere, trying to strike some odd sort of connection through a weird combination of awkward silences and uncertain glances.

Suddenly, the strain of a whole day mingling amongst strangers, amongst _people_ , was taking its toll.

I was just trying to come up with an excuse to leave when another voice, a _girl_ ’s voice, this time, rang right behind us.

«...Kylo?»

The boy turned so quickly I almost feared whiplash.

«Ishtar?» he called, with a tone so hopeful that sounded almost childish. He smiled for the first time, awkward and stilted, yet sweet, somehow.

_Ishtar_ , apparently, was a short, lithe girl swaddled in a huge black cape, on which spilled a fountain of hair so white that clearly had to be died. She frowned at us, particularly at me, with the hardest glare I’d ever seen.

«I’m five minutes late and you’re already hitting on another girl?»

Oh. That explained a lot.

Kylo seemed to _cower_ under her gaze.

«She looked like you! I mean... the hair, the cape! I though...»

«He thought I was you, and when he realised the mistake, it was already too late to leave politely» I finished for him, coming to the rescue. He just looked too pathetic to let him take the brunt of the storm. And he _did_ offer me a free drink, even if he’d thought I was someone else. «I crashed your date. I’m sorry, I’d better go.»

It was technically my seat, since I’d been there before them, but I had no intention of staying, and I felt like doing a good deed for a change. I was a Jedi, after all. Light and all that crap.

Ishtar seized me up with another hard glance, after which her eyes took a softer, more thoughtful shade.

«It’s ok. You can stay. This is just too ridiculous, even for us» she declared, walking around the couch and sitting beside me. She was still looking at me as though she was taking my measurements. It made me feel slightly uncomfortable, but I had no intention of letting that on.

I shook my head.

«You don’t need to do that. Really, I was leaving anyway.»

I hadn’t been with anyone since my first and last high-school boyfriend, and I was in no mood to take part to another couple’s date night. It was just too damn depressing. However hard connecting to people had been after high-school -everyone seemed so closed off, unreachable to me, and, in some way, less human because of that-, it didn’t mean that I was desperate enough to leach on random happy couples’ time.

I’d started to rise on my feet, when Ishtar grabbed my hand. She didn’t just take it–she _seized_ it, purposefully. Bending slightly in her direction, I realised, from the dim light coming from inside the bar, that her eyes were black. The deep, fathomless black of obsidian shards, lined with black pencil and some metallic black eyeshadow, spread thick and glittering over delicate eyelids. She had long lashes, and elegant bleached eyebrows. Her lips were lipstick pink, and her skin looked almost as pale as her hair.

«I don’t _need_ to. I want to. » She had a rich voice, unwavering–a nice voice. Her features were sharper than her eyes, with cheekbones so high they looked like they could’ve cut skin. «Stay.»

I stared at her for longer than what was strictly necessary, before remembering that there _was_ someone else there. Kylo was watching us, looking even more confused than I felt.

«What about you? Would it be ok if I stayed?» I heard myself ask, even as a part of me, the sane part that Ishtar’s fingers weren’t currently grasping, was shocked about the entire idea. I didn’t do that kind of stuff. I didn’t even know them–or their characters, for what mattered.

Kylo nodded warily, clearly wondering if that was the right answer. I sat back down. Ishtar kept her gloved hand on mine for slightly longer, as if she was checking my pulse, or my will, through touch, but eventually she let me go.

«It’s always nice to make friends. And isn’t this kind of thing supposed to _help_ you meet new people?» Ishtar all but purred, while stretching comfortably against the couch. She called a waitress and ordered a Long Island Ice Tea, while Kylo and I just sat there in silence. The night was warm, but we were sitting on the porch, and the breeze was sharp enough that I was grateful for my cape.

Ishtar crossed her legs, showing tight, thigh-high black leather boots underneath her robes. She was studying me with a level gaze.

«What’s your name?» she asked, shifting her long white hair with an idle hand. It was probably hell to keep that kind of colour, but her hair didn’t look burnt in the slightest. It was slightly curled, instead, waving from the top of her ears to the tip of her well-kept locks. It looked gorgeous, and incredibly soft.

«Niahm.»

«Nice name.» She thanked the waitress, back with her drink, and stared thoughtfully at it. «How long have you been playing?»

«Five... no, six years.»

«Since the beginning, then.» She smiled at me, stroking her glass with a thumb. «Me too. Kylo is a newbie, though.»

«I’m _not_ a newbie!» he protested, pawing at his own hot-pink cocktail and downing a huge gulp. «Ugh, it’s _disgusting_ , how can you drink something like this?»

«I like sweet stuff» I replied, with a shrug. I didn’t really care about his opinion on my tastes -about _anyone_ ’s opinion, really-, not even enough to be annoyed by it.

«Kylo here has a soul too dark to appreciate anything sweet» Ishtar chuckled, earning herself an outraged glare from Kylo, who proceeded to relax sulkily against the couch and stare at his drink.

«Do the two of you play together?» I asked, deciding to change the topic. I didn’t even know why I was working this hard to avoid a fight to a couple I’d just met.

Ishtar shrugged.

«Yes. It’s been two years now, I think. We’re in the same guild.»

«Why the First Order?» I asked, because I was a Jedi Knight–I _had_ to ask.

«Because the Jedi system is flawed» Kylo replied, dangling his glass between his splayed knees. «It’s all about control. Control makes you weak.»

«The Order promotes a more egocentric way of life.»

«And why should that be wrong?» Kylo retorted, frowning as though we were discussing a controversial topic, instead of a TV series. «The Jedi were just as oppressive as the Empire, they just sold it better. Darth Vader was right to destroy the entire system. And anger made him more powerful than a whole bunch of _Jedi_.»

The contempt with which he’d said the last word made me arch a brow. Ishtar sighed, by my side, as if that was a speech she’d heard many times before.

«Plus, the Order has the coolest armours» she added, making her Ice Tea swirl.

I dangled my own glass between my fingers, looking at the pink liquid slosh by.

«What do you do? In... real life.»

That got me a long silence, since it was an unspoken rule that no one was to talk about life outside the game, at a convention. We put so much time and efforts in being someone else, that being reminded that that was not who we really were was considered impolite. Or maybe it was just me. But I _really_ wanted to know, and that was strange, since I’d never had any interest whatsoever in the members of my own guild.

Ishtar was the first to speak.

«My father owns a business - she said, voice quiet and far-off - I help him manage the staff.»

«And your father actually trusts you with that?» Kylo asked. There was something slightly wistful in the way he was looking at her, as thought the concept sounded utterly unconceivable to him.

The question surprised me.

«Don’t the two of you know each other?» I investigated, before Ishtar could reply. She shrugged.

«We’ve been playing together for two years, so yes. But we’ve never met in person.»

«I thought you were...»

I stopped, not sure about how to express my thoughts in a delicate way, but Ishtar just smirked idly.

«Not yet.»

I eyed Kylo, who was suddenly very focused on his drink, face dark and intent and carefully blank, and I wondered how he was planning for that evening to end. I wondered if his plans would collide with Ishtar’s plans. I wondered what I was still doing there, since my second Caipiroska was almost finished and probably Kylo wanted me to retreat to another galaxy and leave them alone.

«Anyway, - Ishtar went on, dragging the both of us out of our thoughts - yes, of course he does. He raised me for this. Everything he did was for me. He wanted to build something that I could inherit after he’s gone, and he trained me so that one day I could take over.»

There was a stillness to her voice as she talked, something that seemed to come from outer space, and oddly enough _that_ was what got to me. The distance.

«I was adopted - I blurted out, staring at her unseeing eyes as she slowly brought me back into focus - My parents died when I was very young, and my uncle raised me.»

I didn’t know why I’d said that. No one of my guild knew. No one I’d met after high-school did. I just didn’t talk about it, and now I was spilling my guts to a pair of complete strangers.

«My father is an asshole. I wish he were dead.» Kylo’s voice completed the joyful picture, and we all looked at each other like the bunch of happy people we were.

Ishtar smirked, raising her glass. «To real life.»

«It’s half-empty» I pointed out, and her smirk just got sharper.

«Isn’t that the point?» she asked, and no one had anything to say to that. We toasted to reality with half-empty glasses, and drank them to the bottom.

 

* * *

 

 

«So, you work at home? That’s great! I mean… you can decide what you want to do, you don’t have a boss, and you don’t have to be nice to anyone.»

Kylo’s voice was slightly slurred, and his movements, which had been so controlled at the beginning of the evening, as if he was constantly trying to take up as little space as he could with his bulk, were getting looser. He was smiling, long face looking even younger, and was bent towards me, so very slightly, but unconsciously bordering on my personal space, which he’d religiously respected until then. Ishtar was happily sprawled against the seatback of the couch, the din coming from inside the bar getting further and further away. The wind was sharp now, almost biting, and we were the only patrons willing to face the cold, but our capes were protecting us, and we’d drunk enough not to feel too much of it.

I shrugged, hugging a brand new Caipiroska, which Kylo had so helpfully provided. It made me feel guilty not having to pay for it, but he’d been adamant about that. He seemed to know very little about how to be out with a bunch of girls, but what he knew, he treated like the Bible. Paying for the drinks was apparently one of the holy laws in his Gospel. It was like talking to someone who’d been taught how to behave by the movies.

«I just edit stuff. Sometimes the work is not much, but it pays the bills.»

I didn’t want to tell them yet that I worked better alone, that I _lived_ better alone, because every time I was with someone the gulf between them and me felt like it could swallow me whole. That was the reason why I liked to play online. It was the only time in which the distance was effective, not just in my mind, and everyone would acknowledge its existence. It was exasperating, talking to someone just two steps away from you and feeling like you were shouting through valleys and deserts to be heard. Playing online, you knew that everyone else was far away, and that everyone felt the same. It was comforting.

Kylo was still smiling, as if the idea of editing stuff was the most exciting thing he’d ever heard.

«I wouldn’t mind doing that. I’m working three jobs right now, to pay off college’s bills. Mom told me that it was alright, that Han and she would cover it, but I don’t want to have that asshole doing anything for me. I dropped out, I can pay for what I own.»

«I want to take my stuff and go away» Ishtar abruptly interjected, for the first time in a while. I took it as a sign that not even she was as unaffected by the drinks as she would’ve liked to pretend. «I want to let my father take care of his own business and build something for myself. I want to be free, and I don’t want to feel guilty about it.»

«So, everyone’s happy here - I declared, draining my glass and raising it - An empty toast for what’s become an impromptu pity party.»

«To the pity party!» the other two shouted, draining their own glasses and clinking them against mine. We fell sprawling over the couch, giggling like a bunch of teenagers.

Kylo collected the empty glasses, bravely deciding to go and get more alcohol. Ishtar prodded him with a «Go and make our order proud, Knight of Ren!», then promptly relaxed against the seatback, lazily observing him stumble amongst the half-empty tables. His dark cape billowed over broad shoulders, so short that it barely covered half of his back.

«I didn’t know he would be like that» she murmured, dark eyes tracking his steps.

«Like what?»

Ishtar raised a shoulder.

«Like _that_. Online, he’s very aggressive, very angry, all of the time. Now, he seems... almost shy.» She took a pensive look. «Well, that would explain _a lot_.»

I hummed in what I hoped sounded like an inquisitive tone, which luckily Ishtar interpreted just that way.

«This was supposed to piss Hux off.»

«...Hux?»

«My… boyfriend, for lack of a better term. He’s an ass. But a cute ass.» She made a movement with her hand, something vague enough to be potentially interpreted as anything. «Kylo spends his time online humiliating him. Hux hates his guts.»

«So you decided to... see Kylo... to make them get along better?» I investigated, feeling tipsy and sated and interested, even if normally I wouldn’t even have bothered to ask.

Ishtar giggled.

«I did it because I wanted to piss him off, I told you.»

That didn’t sound like something very sensible to do, but I kept my opinion to myself.

«Point is, - she went on - when I was hitting on him, Kylo felt... off. He wasn’t exactly pushing me away, but he wasn’t encouraging me either. I didn’t get it, at the time. We went along wonderfully, blood-lust included, and you’ve heard his voice... he sounded like a great fuck in waiting. But every time I tried to suggest camsex he just kept, I don’t know, changing the subject. Now, which guy would ever turn down happy, relaxed, fun sex, with the added bonus of pissing off the guy you hate? I just didn’t get it.» She looked at me as though she was sharing a secret. «Now, I think I do.»

I looked at Kylo, finally getting our drinks and marching towards us. He could’ve left that to a waitress, but we’d discovered earlier on that he _liked_ bringing us our glasses. It didn’t feel artificial, or proprietary. It felt like he was feeding off the sense of being useful, valuable to somebody. He was just so _eager_ , it was plain for anyone to see. Maybe that was why he liked being a Knight so much–a Knight would never be as weak as that.

«He sent me a picture, you know» Ishtar whispered by my side, in the same pensive tone. «I had to push it so hard, I thought he was unspeakably ugly or something. He wasn’t. He was cute, but the picture didn’t really do him justice. He’s gorgeous, and so _tall_.» She licked her lips, stare never wavering. «I wonder if he’s huge everywhere. Dick pictures were a big no no, unfortunately. The only time I tried to bring up the subject, he disappeared for a week.»

I lazily pondered the fact that I was talking with a girl I’d just met about her odds of having sex with a guy I’d also just met, but I was too contented at the moment to be really bothered by that thought.

«He looks like he would faint the moment you touched his belt. Or possibly throw up» I thoughtfully replied.

She finally turned towards me, with a smirk on her face.

«Are you worrying about him now? You get attached very easily, and very quickly, I must say.»

I almost laughed at that, because I never got attached to anything, anyone, ever, but Kylo had finally managed to sail the stormy sea of the half-empty bar and was coming back to us, making any reply ill-timed at best. Kylo handed Ishtar her drink with whatever coordination he had left, while I grabbed mine.

Ishtar scooted away, making him some space between us. Having completed his mission, Kylo flopped happily back on the couch, watching alternatively Ishtar and me with a big smile on his face. He had a huge nose and a soft chin, which made his full lips look ever thicker and his crooked teeth bigger. His smile seemed wide enough to reach his round ears, and heartfelt enough to shine in his expressive dark eyes.

I didn’t know if it was the eyes or the smile, but he looked unbearably young like that. I had to ask.

«How old are you?»

«Are you wondering if he’s legal?» Ishtar chuckled, bending over just enough to throw a sly glance at me. I replied with the dirtiest look of my repertoire, which left her completely unfazed.

Kylo didn’t hear, or didn’t understand. He gave me a big, happy smile, while holding his cocktail like his life depended on it. It was another Caipiroska, since he’d apparently developed a taste for it through the night, and it would’ve been hilarious if it hadn’t been so endearing.

«I’m twenty-five. You?»

He was so young. Ugh.

«Thirty-one.»

«Twenty-seven! - Ishtar piped up, grinning like mad - Right in the middle!»

I was drinking with a bunch of children, and apparently cock-blocking them. Or something.

Thankfully, the discussion at this point turned quickly from real life to MMOs. Soon enough, Kylo and I were busy discussing the perks of being a Jedi versus those of being a Knight, and we were so caught up in the topic that I didn’t really realise how quiet Ishtar had gone until it was too late.

«You can’t ignore the advantages of a Knight of Ren’s power armour. That’s +10 points in strength, right there. Jedi vests don’t even get close to that.»

«We have +5 points in dexterity. You can chop the air with those idiotic red lightsabers of yours as many times as you want, but it doesn’t matter, if you can’t touch me.»

«Those are _ancient_ lightsabers, they were around when the Jedi system wasn’t even an idea!»

«Because otherwise some Jedi would’ve put an end to that disgrace! You guys look ridiculous, and you know it. That’s why you wear masks _all the time_.»

The debate was getting sillier and sillier, by this point, with a lot of hand-waving («How could you understand the Dark Side, you’ve never even _tried_ it!») and finger-pointing («There is still good in you, I feel it, get rid of that stupid lightsaber and join an order that actually _makes sense_!»), when Kylo, remembering that there were two Sith at that table, against one Jedi, decided to take the coward way out and looked at Ishtar for help.

«She’s so stubborn! - he complained, brandishing his hand in my general direction as though he could hand-wave me into agreement - What am I supposed to do?»

Ishtar cocked her head to the side, and I was suddenly, brutally aware of the sharp look in her eyes. We were all tipsy, happily on the way to getting plastered, but she was still focused. And she was focused on _us_.

«I think you should kiss her.»

That seemed to do the trick, stopping Kylo dead in his track. He looked at her like a deer caught in the headlights, very tense, and very still. I could swear that, for a second, he’d actually stopped breathing.

«’tar...»

She shrugged.

«Why not. If you want to kiss her, then you should.» He didn’t reply, and she frowned, looking at me. «Of course, if _she_ wants to be kissed. Do _you_ want to be kissed, Ni?»

I almost said no, just out of habit, an absurd knee-jerk reaction. I didn’t know him, I didn’t know _them_ , I didn’t know what I was getting into, and he was so stupidly young. But the pet name, for some reason, did the trick.

«Yes» I murmured, and Kylo slowly turned towards me, with the same huge eyes he’d had when he first looked at me, hours, epochs before. Eyes so dark, lucid now, almost glassy, on a face shaved so closely that I had to wonder if it would feel just as soft as it looked under the palm of my hand.

«Why not, then. Do _you_ want to kiss her, Kylo?» whispered Ishtar behind him, touching his back and leaning against him.

«Yes. Yes, I would like to» murmured Kylo, with a thin, far-away voice, as if he wasn’t completely sure of what was happening, or if that was the right answer. He looked lost, and _hungry_ , all of a sudden, as though he didn’t know exactly what it was that he had in front of him, but he wanted it anyway.

Ishtar stared at me from above his shoulder. I didn’t get it. Didn’t _she_ want him?

My head was swimming, and Ishtar was smirking, skin almost golden in the dim light coming from the bar. The people inside sounded so removed, as though they were shouting from the opposite end of a galaxy _far far away_.

«Then, you should do it.»

Just like that, Kylo slid a gloved hand behind my head, to keep me in place as he pushed his mouth against mine.

It was so weird, and sweet, in a strange way. Kylo had closed his eyes at the very last second, because that was what you were supposed to do in a kiss. His hand was so big that encompassed half of my skull, and I could feel his palm cradle it, his long, long fingers treading in my hair. I wondered how would those fingers feel elsewhere, and I shivered, the press of his mouth solid and hot and damp against my own.

That made me realise something else. The press of his mouth was the _only_ thing I could feel–he was not moving, just staying there, apparently satisfied with having me so close to him, eyes shut and breath ragged and quick, hand trembling in my hair.

It’d been so, _so_ long since the last time someone kissed me. I hadn’t missed it for years, but now I was _craving_ it, and for a crazy moment I wondered if I could do it, if I still knew how to kiss back, after such a long time. I moved slightly against his mouth, making him feel the parting of my lips. Kylo sighed, a trembling, needy sound, while I pressed forward and forced him to open up.

It turned out, after all, that it was just like riding a bicycle.

I lifted my hand to his face, slowly, as not to spook a scared animal. He jumped when I touched his cheek, but he did not move, and did not open his eyes. I stroked his skin, and it felt just as smooth as I thought it would be. I couldn’t smell any aftershave on him, only the vague scent of some generic shampoo, but that was good too.

I touched the hard ridge of his jaw, and licked his lips, hoping that he would get the hint–but he did more than that, opening his mouth to chase after me. It was a strange, uncoordinated kiss, but deliciously messy, and I actually chuckled, deep in my throat, when I gave up and let Kylo push in his tongue, since he was so eager that the reverse had been impossible. He shoved it all the way in, like he thought I was about to disappear, and I almost choked on it, boxed as I was between his mouth and his hand, before he relented and allowed the kiss to become calmer, sweeter.

We tried again, and this time I managed to push into his mouth, exploring it, licking his teeth, idly stroking his tongue with mine. He tried to imitate me as well as he could, and when he decided to reciprocate, I let him, allowing access once again as my hand slid on the side of his neck, underneath the layers of clothes, cradling his nape tight enough to feel the feverish thumping of his pulse against my thumb, in the sweet dimple just above his collarbone. He shuddered at that, a long, bone-deep shiver.

The kiss had to end, eventually, and he grudgingly had to let me go. His hand fell from my nape, stroking my neck in the process, and I rewarded him for a lesson well learnt with a little close-mouthed kiss. He opened his eyes, and stared at me with such a drugged look that I barely caught myself from laughing at the last second. It would’ve been a fond laugh, but a laugh nonetheless, and I didn’t want him to read it the wrong way. I didn’t know him enough to predict exactly how vulnerable he was feeling, and I didn’t want to end the kiss hurting him. I let him go too, and smiled at him, as sweet as I remembered how, and he reciprocated, slow and uncertain.

«That was so _hot_ » Ishtar whispered from behind him, and her voice seemed to drag Kylo back to the present. He half-turned towards her, and she snaked a gloved hand around his face, stroking his cheek and oddly mirroring my own touch, while guiding his mouth towards her lips. He knew what to do this time, and  parted his lips, as his eyes snapped closed. I looked at them, just like Ishtar had done before with us, and realised that she was keeping her eyes open, contemplating her work, while Kylo let go so completely in her arms that it sent a thrill down my spine.

The whole thing seemed so crazy, all of a sudden. I wasn’t nearly drunk enough to share a guy that way with another girl, both of them complete strangers to me, but I just couldn’t stop touching him. He looked so delicious, so helpless, eyes closed and face gone soft, relaxed and trusting under Ishtar’s fingers, and I had been alone for so long. I was only half-aware of what I was doing, when I reached for his cape and unlocked the clasp, opening it on his chest.

At the feel of my hands rummaging around his neck, Kylo had mumbled something, but Ishtar was kissing him too deeply to let him do anything more. He sneaked an arm around her waist, instead, dragging her against him, while the other kept a death grip on the seatback of the couch, just behind my shoulders.

Kylo was wearing a turtleneck under the cape, obviously black, but so soft that I had no problem peeling it back, revealing the vulnerable skin beneath. His neck was long, and pale, and looked so defenceless that I _had_ to reach up and kiss it, dragging the turtleneck as down as it would go. The smell of his skin was intoxicating, and my breath hitched when I felt him mumble again, deep in his throat, muscles rippling under my lips. I licked a long line, from the base of his neck to the edge of his jaw, and sucked at the skin just underneath, not enough to leave a bruise, but trapping his flesh between my teeth before letting it go.

The sound he made could only be defined as a _whimper_. I pressed on, peppering kisses along the soft column of his throat, feeling the hard ridges of his trachea and the minute shifts of the muscles against my tongue every time he swallowed. I pushed my free hand in his thick hair, testing its softness, and then let it rest on his nape.

I _felt_ Ishtar let him go, more than seeing it, and tilted my head up, meeting him half-way for another kiss. It was easier now, his lips parting like moved by a spring. His tongue was deep in my mouth before I could realise that his arm was now cradling my shoulders, holding me fast against his chest. He’d barely opened his eyes, just jumping from one mouth to the other, completely pliant in our hands.

I was definitely too old to be showing a virgin the basic steps, but his obvious lack of experience was oddly endearing–and it was turning me on like it hadn’t happened in years. I imagined that I could taste Ishtar on his tongue as we kissed, deep and wet, and I shuddered at the thought.

I let his turtleneck go, and stroked down his chest, the fabric of his tunic bunching up under my fingers. Kylo felt hot underneath, and firm, and suddenly I wanted nothing more than to tear off his clothes, and mark the skin with biting kisses. I wanted to burrow my fingers in his flesh, and I wanted to push him under me so viciously that my hand curled in a fist around his tunic, and my teeth dug into his bottom lip in a way that was probably painful, but that only ripped a moan from his mouth.

I felt Ishtar moving about, very close to me, and when I opened my eyes of a sliver I realised that she was kissing his neck too, one hand disappearing behind his back. I ended the kiss, and she took over, letting go of Kylo’s abused turtleneck and stroking his chest, eventually reaching his thigh, fingers digging in the muscle. He whined at that, tightening his grip on us both and kissing her more aggressively, which dragged a chuckle from her throat.

Together, they were so beautiful that the picture cut my breath, but I didn’t know if I could just stare, if it would’ve been considered impolite, or disgusting, so I tried to busy myself. I sneaked a hand behind Kylo’s back, and I found Ishtar’s, apparently curled around one of his asscheek. I touched his spine, up up up until I could splay my hand over the vale between his shoulder blades, and I stretched my neck to kiss alongside his jaw. I paused when I reached his round ear, and then sucked the lobe between my teeth, biting softly while the fingers of my free hand drummed a beat on his chest.

I was about to take over once again, when their kiss ended, but Ishtar stopped him with a gloved hand on his chin.

«Wait - she said, with a voice so low that it was almost a whisper - I think it’s our turn now.» Kylo looked at her with huge, dark eyes, and she gave him a smirk. «What do you say, Kylo? Do you want to watch?»

He stared at her for a long, long moment, before giving a sudden, jerky nod. Ishtar moved her head towards me, swinging it lightly, like a hunting hawk, and gifted me as well with one of her sharp grins.

«Any objection to that?» she asked, as if she knew the answer already. And she did.

«No» I whispered, reaching up and seizing her nape, dragging her towards me and pressing my lips on hers.

I’d never kissed a girl before, but I would’ve lied if I’d said that I’d never thought about it, and Ishtar was _exquisite_. Her lips were just a fraction softer than Kylo’s, which had an indecently full mouth for a guy, and she parted them as soon as I pressed on with my tongue. I felt the death grip Kylo was keeping on my shoulder soften slightly, as if Kylo was too busy staring to master the finer control of his muscles, and my movements were apparently sufficient to dislodge his hand. His palm glided slowly down my back, more sliding limply than purposefully stroking, but my breath itched in Ishtar’s mouth when I felt his fingers linger just above the curve of my ass.

Ishtar seemed to take that minute intake of breath as permission. She kissed with the same purposefulness with which she’d told me that she’d hunted Kylo down–her kisses were insistent, deliciously skilful while giving no quarter, and yet strangely gentle, subtly questioning, as if she didn’t really know how far she could take me without being thrown off, and was carefully testing the waters. I wasn’t sure I wanted to know what she _would_ do, when she realised that I wouldn’t buck that easily, but it was with a thrill that I could barely repress that I was waiting for the answer.

I was still getting used to the press of her lips on my own, to the unyielding caressing of her tongue, when I felt her nimble fingers rummage about my neck. The disgraceful resistance of my cloak, however, disturbed even the fastidious precision of her kisses, and I giggled as her touch became messier. I was tipsy, and I was strangely, foolishly _happy_ , and suddenly the tiny growl of undisguised frustration that escaped her lips at my stubborn Jedi cape was the funniest thing that’d ever happened to me. The giggle did not go unnoticed, and Ishtar bit my lower lip, hard, in retaliation. I grumbled slightly at the sharp pain, and gripping her hair more tightly I pushed inside once again, chasing her tongue, deeply, roughly, mouth open and snugly fit against her own.

I hated the idea of letting her go, even for the risible amount of time necessary to get rid of the cape, but Ishtar would not be deterred. She kept pushing, both with her tongue and her hands, and eventually I had to give ground. I loosened my grip on her hair, feeling the silky strands caress my skin as I took my hand away, and helped her pushing the brown cape out of the way.

Her victory over my rebellious piece of Jedi clothing was met with a slight murmur full of satisfaction, and a tiny lick, sneaked past my parted lips, as a reward for my patience. One second later, her hand was cupping one of my breasts, and Kylo let go a groan so loud that the infinitesimal part of my brain that wasn’t shocked by the contact, and by how much it was turning me on, worried that someone would come running to see what exactly was going on. I shivered, as the fresh night air caressed my back, and thought that Ishtar could’ve achieved the same result leaving my cape in place and sneaking a hand underneath it, but that Kylo’s groan was exactly the point. Ishtar did not only want to touch me, she also wanted Kylo to see it. And Kylo saw it perfectly, as far as I could tell.

Our kisses slowed down, while the both of us adjusted to the touch. I resumed my death grip on the fine hair of her nape just as the other hand cupped her beautiful face, light and sweet, touching her silky skin with barely my fingertips. Ishtar slid her lips against mine, a tortuously soft touch as her hand pressed cautiously against my breast, testing the suppleness of the flesh, the resistance offered by my robe, by my bra. By _me_.

I felt my nipple harden underneath her palm, and my breath come out in a rush at the strange, exhilarating feeling of being touched, for the first time in what seemed like forever. Ishtar cupped her other hand around my neck, caressing the exposed valley of my throat with her thumb and curling her fingers against the side. The leader of her glove felt smooth and almost buttery against my naked skin. Then, with a last, soft peck on my lips, Ishtar let me go.

It took me a moment to realise that the contact had been severed, not exactly brutally, but with a certain finality nevertheless. I opened eyes I did not remember to have closed, and I saw Ishtar staring at me with a knowing smirk on her face, as though she could tell with perfect accuracy how much I’d been affected, how much I’d become pliant in her hands. The smirk became a smile when I let her go, something sweeter and full of promises. Then Ishtar turned toward Kylo, and brushed the pad of her thumb against his obscenely full lips. They looked redder now, almost raw, both from our kisses and from his own biting, as I realised when Ishtar pulled the bottom lips out of the trap of his teeth.

«Did you like it, Kylo?» she murmured, knowing the answer perfectly well. Kylo seemed spell-bound, unable to do anything but stare at her black, black eyes.

I thought that that was just teasing, that Ishtar was testing his reactions as well as my pliability, but right then, right there, I realised that that wasn’t the point at all. I realised it the moment in which Ishtar’s eyes got darker, harder, and her voice, roughened by that fountain of kisses, got sharper.

«Kylo. Did you hear me?»

That tone seemed to do the trick. Kylo blinked once, twice, and looked at her as if she’d just sprung from the porch floor.

«...yes» he ground out, eventually, voice down to a whisper. «Yes» he tried again, sounding somewhat steadier. «I heard you. I... I liked it. Very much.»

His voice was still low, still breathy, as if he couldn’t force anything louder out of his mouth. As if he was half afraid to break the spell, and utterly terrified that a harsher sound could make us disappear.

The answer seemed to please Ishtar immensely. She reached around to caress his hair, and Kylo, in a reaction so quick it almost looked ingrained, dipped his head and bared his nape for the stroking.

«Good» she replied, barely a murmur, but full of such a deep approval that even I could feel the power of it. «So good, Knight of Ren.»

The response she got from Kylo was immediate, primeval, and as deep as bone marrow. I felt it in the trembling of the arm he’d left abandoned around my waist, in the tensing of the thigh I hadn’t even realised I was holding onto for balance. Kylo sucked a deep breath, and then slowly, carefully, lifted his head just enough to catch her eyes. He licked his lips once, twice, and let them hang slightly open, the white of his teeth peeking out. I looked at his parted mouth and I thought about how badly I wanted to kiss it again.

In that moment, we could’ve done absolutely _anything_ to him, and he would’ve let us.

The thought hit me like a blow, and I felt hot and liquid and so painfully turned on I could swear my skin was on fire.

«Kylo - I murmured, because I felt as if the moment was stretching on and on and on and on like a rubber band, and I just couldn’t stand the wait, before it snapped right in my face - Kylo, kiss me.»

Kylo blinked, and turned in my direction with a dazzled, puzzled expression on his face, as though he wasn’t exactly sure about how kisses worked anymore. So I kissed him, instead. He melted under my touch, utterly, completely–his arm winding up tight against my waist but any other muscle just as pliant as clay in my hands. I touched his chest, his face, his hair, as I pressed the smallest, softest kisses I could manage to his mouth. His eyes were closed, his breath strangely even, as if there was nothing outside the touch of my fingers, the press of my lips. He looked oddly at peace, so much that his breath barely hitched when Ishtar stroked his chest, his belly, his thigh.

My eyes snapped open, when I felt his sharp, almost panicked catch of breath. I broke the kiss, and Kylo went completely rigid under my hands. I looked down, and I saw Ishtar’s hand between his legs, palm pressed tight against his cock. She was staring at me, keen and attentive, with a curious smirk on her face. She’d wanted to know exactly the measure of power she had over Kylo, and now she was testing how much she could turn me on using her hands on his body.

The answer, of course, was that it was impossible to quantify.

I looked at the hand she kept pressed against his groin, I watched the small movements, the grinding down of her palm, and I realised that Kylo was hard, had been for quite some time by the look of it. He looked _huge_ between his splayed thighs, and not even the dark cloth of his Knight of Ren costume could disguise the hard shape of his cock.

I have no idea how much time I spent doing just that -staring at Ishtar small pale hand buried deep between his black-clothed thighs-, but when I realised that Kylo had barely uttered a sound, had barely even dared to breath, I shifted my gaze to the sharp planes of his face. I found him completely abandoned against the couch, torn between the locking up of his muscle and the melting of his skin, the pleasure of the touch raking through him. He was _grabbing_ me now, holding on to me, while his other hand was curled around Ishtar’s waist and digging into her side.

With a smile that was strangely fond, almost unbearably _sweet_ , Ishtar lifted her free hand and touched Kylo’s face, fingers lingering on his sharp cheekbones.

«You are so beautiful, Kylo» she whispered, stretching up to kiss him softly on his full lips. He barely reciprocated, long, dark lashes sluggishly covering his eyes. «So lovely.» Another peck, a flash of teeth in the kiss. «And so _hard_.» Her eyes looked enormous enough to drown in them, when she turned to look at me. «Won’t you touch him too, Ni? He’s so perfect.» She held up her hand, and I could do nothing but give her my own. «So very perfect.»

I found him hard indeed, and scorching hot, when Ishtar pushed my hand between his thighs. Kylo straight up _whimpered_ at our combined touch, and laid there, still and barely breathing, while Ishtar’s hand guided mine along the hard shape of his cock, fingers entwined. The cloth of his uniform was rough and thick under my palm, but Kylo felt so hot underneath, so hard, so excruciatingly vulnerable that my heart stuttered, my breath coming almost as ragged as his. I kept touching, kept pressing, as I stretched up to kiss his jaw.

«So perfect» I agreed, against his skin. Kylo gave a full-body shiver that almost dislodged me, and Ishtar sighed happily at my side.

«That’s enough for now, I think» she said eventually, removing her hand and sitting slightly back.

It took me a while to register her words, and the dread, when it hit me, was like a hurricane.

We were done. They were getting rid of me, and I’d been so foolish, so _stupid_ to think that this could last. I’d connected with someone for the first time in more than a decade, and the backlash, at being brutally dragged away, was going to be _devastating_.

I scooted back, preparing myself for the blow, as Kylo came slowly back from whatever place we’d managed to push him into.

«...’tar?» he whispered, and it felt nice to know that I wasn’t the only one disappointed by that vicious turn of events. I fought to keep my face carefully blank, to refrain from hugging myself like an abandoned child, while Ishtar stared at me as though she could read all my secrets.

«Where are you staying?» she asked, and it took me a long while to register the meaning of her words. Were they in need of a place to stay? Was that what _this_ was about?

«Hotel Obi-Wan, Liberty Street» I carefully replied, after a few heartbeats of absolute silence. Ishtar’s smirk just grew larger.

«Darth Maul Hotel. It’s closer.»

With a care that looked absurdly incongruous, given what we’d been doing until a moment before, Ishtar pulled Kylo’s cape back around his shoulders, buckling the clasp and straightening up the kinks of the abused cloth. She then proceeded to fix his hair, wrecked by the unhelpful work of our combined hands, and  then her own. We were still watching her, dazed and utterly confused, when Ishtar reached out to me and tried to fix my cape as well. I balked at her touch as if scorched.

«What-what are you saying?» I bit out, too shocked by the abrupt interruption and the unexpected hope for something more elaborate. Ishtar shrugged.

«The debauchery was fun and all, but we can’t really fuck in public. There are rules.» Her smirk flashed again, like the reflection of the light on a blade. «Or so I’ve been told.»

«...fuck?»

And that was Kylo catching up. I looked at him. He was staring at us with huge eyes, as though he didn’t know if he was more turned on or terrified. Ishtar used the lose lapels of his tunic to cover his flagging hard-on.

«Yes.» She gave his clothed groin a pointed look, but whatever she was going to add, she seemed to think better of it. I heard the sweetness creep once again in her lowered, softer voice, as she added: «More kissing, more touching. Whatever we feel like doing. You liked this, didn’t you?»

«...yes» Kylo whispered, after a beat. Ishtar slowly caressed his face with the back of her hand. The black leather of her glove made his skin look paler, softer, almost fragile, and the moles that dotted his cheeks darker.

«Then we’ll do more of it. C’mon. Let’s go.»

We watched her slid on her feet with the grace of a ballerina, all lithe limbs and dark leather, long silvery hair spilling like a spring on the black hemp of her cape. She checked her clothes, fastidious and thorough, and smoothed the very few wrinkles she’d managed to find. Then she looked expectantly at us. Like a slap in the face, I was hit by how dangerously beautiful she was.

«Well?» she commanded, and held her hand forwards, towards the first of us who would seize it. No one was really surprised when that place was taken by Kylo.

Ishtar was at least ten inches smaller than Kylo, and it took her some effort to pull him up on his feet. Once there, he swayed for a second, before regaining some balance. He still looked slightly stunned, as if he wasn’t completely sure he wasn’t dreaming all that, and clearly tipsy. He wasn’t drunk though, and although he mindlessly rested a hand on Ishtar’s shoulder to keep his balance, he didn’t look like he didn’t know what he was doing. He looked huge, _everywhere_ , and slightly menacing, if not for the dazed, happy little smile on his face. The lose lapels of his tunic covered almost everything that needed covering, although his short hair was irreversibly tousled and the small black cape was hanging all wrong from his wide shoulders.

I was the only one left on the couch, in my white robe, with my brown cape pooling around me. A Jedi stalked by two hovering Sith.

The danger of the situation hit me like a freight train. What was I doing? Those two were complete strangers. I knew nothing about them. And yet, I’d been making out with the both of them for the past hour, and now I was seriously considering following them who knew where.

«Aren’t you coming, Ni?» Ishtar asked, almost as if she could hear the whirring and churning inside my brain. She was watching me intently, probably thinking about the best ways to convince me, if I hesitated, while Kylo was looking at me so expectantly that I just couldn’t disappoint him. Maybe they were a couple of serial killers. But whatever they would do to me, in that moment, they honestly wanted me with them. And that was something I hadn’t felt in a very long time.

I couldn’t let this chance go by. Not after the long, long years of complete and excruciating solitude of my past. I might end up dead, but at least I wouldn’t be alone.

«...yes» I said, eventually. «Yes, I’m coming.»

And shutting any other sensible thought out of my mind, I slid into my cape and rose to my feet, smoothing out the rough brown cloth and following them out of the bar.

 

 


	2. Part II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a huge chunk of porn. Have fun people.

The walk towards the Darth Maul Hotel was a cheerful one. All those drinks seemed to work twice as much the exact moment we found ourselves on our feet, swaying and tottering our way down the street, trying to keep the laughing at a minimum and failing embarrassingly.

«I’m a Jedi! - I shouted at some point, holding on for dear life to the arm Kylo had carelessly slung around my shoulders to keep us both upright - I got light ‘n stuff in me!»

«Let’s see if we can put some darkness in you as well, then» was Ishtar’s sharp reply, which brought on us a fresh wave of giggles. There was clearly too much of the imperial discipline in Kylo to allow him to laugh so freely, even if he understood the joke, which I was not too sure about, but he was grinning like mad, while holding Ishtar to his other side as if he thought somebody would come and snatch her from him at a moment notice.

It was about one o’clock in the morning when we got to the hotel. The night porter gave us a mildly interested look as Ishtar asked for her keys, but it didn’t really stick. My guess was that he’d seen much worse stuff than the odd threesome in that place, and I didn’t really care to elaborate on that.

Kylo looked lost for a moment when Ishtar extricated herself from his grip, but she was soon back in his arms and he seemed immensely reassured by that. We tried to keep the formation through the corridors, but they’d clearly not been constructed to allow loud and clingy threesomes to wander through them, and eventually Ishtar dumped Kylo on me to march ahead and open the door. He protested with a displeased grunt that Ishtar did not even deign to acknowledge, and then sullenly proceeded to drop his full weight on my shoulders. He was much heavier than he looked. I stumbled under it, and I probably would’ve fallen if Kylo, realising with only a slight delay what he was doing, hadn’t worked to keep himself upright and use me only as a prop, not as a steel crutch. I wound my arm around his back and pressed the other hand against his stomach, and Kylo murmured his approval at that soft touch, covering my bare hand with his gloved one and hovering tall and solid and almost unbearably warm over me.

«We’re here!» Ishtar finally exclaimed, after the tenth corner we turned. Kylo and I hovered impatiently as she used her magnetic card to open the door, revealing a perfectly normal, perfectly anonymous hotel room behind it. She went first, and since we couldn’t keep our formation to pass through the door, I extricated myself from Kylo’s embrace and I pushed him inside, following suit and closing the door behind my back.

As soon as the latch locked behind me, Ishtar twirled around, wavy white hair billowing around her delicate face like a hurricane. For a moment, it looked as if she was going to bodily shove Kylo against the door and fuck him then and there. But then she took in the nervous shuffling of his feet, the tense arch of his slightly bowed back, the averted eyes, and the way he was reaching out to me, blindly, grasping at my hand and not letting go, and her face seemed to soften somehow. She sighed slightly, relaxing her shoulders and switching from fighting to cajoling, and with a small smile she just offered him her hand. Kylo hesitated for a second, before reaching out with his free one and taking it.

«Come. Sit down» Ishtar murmured, pulling him slightly towards the bed. Kylo shot me a quick, uncertain glance, so I squeezed his hand and let it go. He took it as the encouragement that it was, and slowly shuffled forward, letting Ishtar turn him around and push him down.

As Kylo blinked owlishly back at Ishtar, I took in his drawn face. He looked like he didn’t know whatever he’d got himself into, like he was fighting the instinct to bolt, take the door and never come back. He also looked like he was five seconds away from throwing up on his boots, or asking Ishtar to pick up from where we’d left off. He seemed young in a way that gripped my heart like a fist, and scared, and excited, and keen, and I realised that I was fond of him, fond of a complete stranger after a life spent feeling nothing for anyone, or anything. It was terrifying, and it made no sense whatsoever.

Slowly, with the care she might’ve taken not to scare a spooked horse, Ishtar sat beside him. Kylo turned completely to look at her, eyes wide open and trusting, full lips pulled in an earnest little smile. He seemed huge even when seated, the absence of a seatback making the endless expanse of his back looking like a mile long, if slightly hunched. He sat with his knees spread wide apart, elbows planted on his thick thighs, hands hanging limply between his legs. He tilted eagerly his head when Ishtar laid her gloved hand on his naked cheek, the gap between those two shades of colour almost violent.

I stood there, just watching, as Ishtar closed the distance and pressed her lips against Kylo’s. I was a bit further away this time, but the perspective was perfect, and I was not ashamed to look anymore. The picture they cut was so beautiful it slashed at me like barbs. I watched Ishtar slip her gloved hand into his dark hair, while Kylo brushed her sides as though she was something infinitely precious, and fragile, something he couldn’t quite believe to be allowed to touch. He just curled his arms around her waist and left them there, while Ishtar kept a hand threaded through his wavy locks and the other firmly lodged behind his nape. My breath came up short at the first peeking of tongues between their open mouths, and my skin felt two sizes too tight, like an old dress, and burning, like alcohol on a wound.

I stared in perfect silence for a while, listening to the sound of their mouths sliding together, again, and again, and again. Only when I had my fill, and made sure that the precious picture they cut together was seared forever in my brain, behind my eyelids, like an offering carved in stone, I took a few steps forwards, falling on my knees between Kylo’s spread legs without being prompted. He jerked himself free when he felt my hand on his calf, watching me with wild eyes, cheeks heating up and plump, wet lips slightly ajar. I smiled up at him, stroking soothingly his calf as I sat on my heels.

«Don’t let me interrupt you» I murmured, studying him intently, before turning to Ishtar. She was smiling at me, pleased and encouraging, not bothering to hide an interest that was sharper than a blade.

Kylo seemed unable to look away, so Ishtar took the situation in hands. There was a very specific intent in the way she touched his cheek, pulling him towards her once again, and even if chomping a little at the bit, Kylo eventually followed her lead. Enraptured by the new perspective, so much closer now, I watched them kiss for a while longer, absentmindedly stroking Kylo’s calf as I would’ve a skittish cat.

It was when Ishtar bit his lips, and my heart skipped a beat, that I was roughly brought back to earth.

Blinking wildly, as if I was waking up from a fevered dream, I looked straight ahead, and I saw Kylo’s endless torso -miles and miles of black hemp, black leather, layers over layers-, and I thought: _some of those layers have to go_.

Kylo did not immediately realise what was going on. Calmly, savouring even the smallest detail, the tiniest movement, I pulled down the zipper on his left boot, freeing his calf, and only when I lifted his foot to take it off Kylo broke the kiss to throw me a slightly alarmed glance. I got rid of the boot and stared straight back at him, and slowly, slowly, bent my head, kissing the hard ridge of his knee. Then, I turned my attention to the right foot, while Ishtar captured Kylo’s mouth in another kiss full of tongue.

I managed to get rid of the second boot too, laying Kylo’s black-socked feet to rest on the carpet, before caving in. The position was too tempting, the touch still too freshly burnt in my memory, and the glimpse I could peek between the shifting lapels of his tunic tantalising. I wanted to touch. I wanted to kiss. So, I did just that.

Without giving any warning, I pushed the hanging cloth aside until I revealed the innermost  layer of his pants, and pressed my lips over the bulge I found there.

« _Niahm_.»

The way Kylo called my name, low and throaty and desperate, like nails scratching glass, sent a shiver down my spine. No one had ever spoken my name like that. It sounded like a plead, like a prayer.

A hand was pushed through my hair, and watching up out of the corner of my eye I recognized it without any surprise as belonging to Ishtar. She was staring at me with eyes almost as wide as Kylo’s, and the hand on my nape was queerly grounding, not pushing nor holding but firmly cupping my skull. I kissed Kylo’s clothed cock again, and again, and again, and glancing up I saw Kylo looking at me between his thighs as if he’d never seen anything quite like it, and didn’t want to miss a second of it. He didn’t seem to know where to put his hands either, so he eventually settled for resting them on his knees.

«This is so fucking hot» Ishtar whispered, and knowing that I was being _watched_ , that looking at me was turning them on, spurred me like a cattle prod. I threw those stupid loose lapels over Kylo’s thighs, getting them out of the way, and forcing his legs further apart, I didn’t just kiss his clothed cock–I made a show of it.

At the first short lick over his pants, Kylo made a strangled groan that sounded like someone had punched it out of him.

«Niahm» he called again, deliciously helpless.

I dragged the following kisses on and on, before licking him again. His clothed cock jumped against my lips, and I delighted in the firmness of his thighs, when I slowly stroked them. The leather was waxy and smooth against the flat of my tongue, with a faint chemical aftertaste.

When I pressed my cheek against Kylo’s crotch, his cock felt hard and feverish hot, even through the layers. The smell of leather was intoxicating, and I could detect something else underneath, faint and smoke-thin–the intimate smell of his skin.

Looking up, I saw Ishtar’s hungry, delighted stare. _The arch of cupid of her lips is exquisite_ , I thought. _I want to kiss it again_.

«Shall we get him out of these clothes?» Ishtar whispered, still holding my nape in her small, steady hand. I hummed my agreement, and after a brief hesitation I left my  priced position between Kylo’s thighs. He looked dazed when I backed away, and swallowed twice as he stared at me.

«What do you say, Kylo?» I asked, reaching up to caress his cheek. The nod, when it came, was a jerky one, but it was a nod nevertheless.

Without needing to speak, Ishtar took charge of Kylo’s half-cloak, while I attacked his belt. It was a monstrosity made of black leather and kept together by a metal buckle, and it struggled back when I fought to pry it open. Kylo tried to help, but so many hands just made it worse. Ishtar ended up stifling a giggle against the black hemp cape, which she’d successfully managed to snatch away, at our awkward attempts.

When we finally managed to get rid of the belt, it was the turn of the stupid loose tunic, which hid underneath a tight pair of black leather pants and an even tighter long-sleeved thick black shirt.

«How many layers does this thing have?» I grumbled, as I was trying to push the stupid shirt out of the way. Ishtar hid her face behind her hands, shoulders trembling with a silent laugh.

The answer came slightly muffled, behind the half-lifted shirt, but Kylo’s peeved tone carried through loud and clear.

«It’s my Knights of Ren uniform -  he protested, unmistakably offended by my utter lack of respect for the sacred robe - It took me two months to put it together.»

«And from the look of it, it will take us two months to get you out of it» I grumbled in return, taking away even the last shred of control Ishtar was struggling to hold onto and sending her into a fit of giggles. Kylo did not take the laughing nicely, and when I finally managed to get the blasted shirt off of him he shot me the mother of sullen glances.

I would’ve said something, probably making it worse, if the miles and miles of pale skin, sprinkled with clusters of tiny moles, hadn’t distracted me so completely.

«...wow» was the flat remark that slipped through Ishtar’s lips, and I couldn’t do anything but agree with her. I’d thought he would be lean -his nightmarish clothes had given away at least that much-, but I wasn’t prepared for the thickness of muscle in his strong shoulders, or for the delicate rounding of biceps underneath the taught skin of his arms. His wide chest was graced with two large pink nipples, and his belly was flat and soft, with hints of abs shining through at every shallow breath. A thin thread of fine black hairs trailed from his navel to whatever was lurking inside his pants, that even flagging a bit looked impressive.

Dramatically unaware of how utterly he was holding our interest, Kylo grumbled and crossed his arm over his chest, looking like a sullen little child with biceps as big as apples.

«Stop pouting» I chided him, somewhat distractedly. Kylo’s scowl promptly deepened. Ishtar didn’t even try to soothe him–she just took off her gloves, throwing them somewhere, and traced with bare fingertips the smooth skin of his back.

Apparently, that was the perfect way to deal with a sulky twenty-five years old. With a full-body shiver, Kylo seemed to forget immediately why on earth he was feeling disgruntled not even a second before, and his crossed arms loosened up as he turned to look at her with huge eyes. Ishtar took it as her cue, and pressing her other hand on his chest she stretched up to kiss him again, sliding her tongue inside and cutting through whatever tantrum he was about to throw like a hot knife through butter.

Following her lead, I decided that going straight for the pants was the right thing to do. I didn’t know how many layers I would’ve had to fight against there, so it was better to get a head start. Luckily, when I unbuttoned them, I found that the sparse thread of hairs only led to what looked like normal underwear.

The touch of my fingers on his bare stomach distracted Kylo from the kiss, and once I had his attention, I managed to wrench him away from Ishtar’s lips long enough to take the leather pants off his legs. The skin there was even paler than the rest, sparsely dotted with dark moles and surprisingly fair fine hairs. I touched his naked calf, savouring the texture of his skin, the fine dark hairs, the hardness of the muscle underneath. Kylo shivered under my hand.

«You are _exquisite_ » I murmured, looking up at him, staring into dark eyes so dazed and so wide I _had_ to reach up and drag him down. Kylo almost folded himself in two to kiss me, but he didn’t complain, and when I released him, he chased after my mouth for a second before letting me go. I hung back just enough to take in the pretty sight of Ishtar guiding him again to her lips, before turning my attention to the long pale legs right in front of me. I could see the ridges of powerful muscles under silky skin, and I traced the shape of them, first with the light touch of my fingertips, and then with my mouth. Whatever was happening was too precious to spoil it, or to rush it, so I started with the hard knob of his knee, moving up along the upper side of his thigh with sweet, unhurried kisses.

Kylo jumped under me as if electrocuted, when I licked the soft skin of his inner thigh, so close to his still-clothed cock that I felt it twitch against my cheek. I had to spread his legs even further to make some room for myself, and the simple act of forcefully exposing such a vulnerable part of him sent a shiver down my spine. That kind of control, over someone that size, was a heady thing, pooling in my belly like liquid heat. I slowed down my kisses even more, catching the skin between my lips, sucking slightly on it. Kylo’s breath was coming in ragged mumbles just above my head, when I paused on a selected bit of skin and pulled at it with my teeth.

«You’re killing him» Ishtar laughed. I licked the abused skin and I looked up at them, twin sets of dark eyes fixed on me. Kylo’s slight hunch was even more pronounced than before, as though he was curling up on himself to gain some protection against the sharp pleasure of the touch, while Ishtar kept a grounding hand pressed against his chest. Kylo’s mouth was tugged down, a thin line between his teeth, and he kept his still gloved hands closed in fists over his upper thighs.

I smiled at him. It looked like whatever he was experiencing was almost too much, but he didn’t want it to stop, so he was carefully holding himself from doing anything that could do just that. I didn’t want him to equivocate the smile, which was more fond than amused, so I touched his gloved hands, before reaching up to plant a soft kiss over his stomach. He exhaled at that, loudly, as if that was the very first breath he had taken in a long time, and when I looked up he stared down at me with eyes so guarded that I had to hold him, curling my arms around his waist.

«Is this ok, Kylo? - I murmured, pressing my cheek against his burning skin - Can I take the rest off?»

Kylo hesitated for a moment, before lifting his right hand slowly. With a touch so soft it wrenched at my heart like a hook, he placed it on my hair.

«Yes» Kylo whispered, shyly stroking my hair and staring at me as though he’d dreamt me. I stayed there for a moment longer, before placing another soft kiss to his naked skin and moving away. His hand followed me for a split of a second, before falling away. Kylo placed it again on his thigh, and I unhurriedly caressed his sides before reaching for his underwear. It was a pair of simple cotton boxers, obviously black, and I repressed the laugh that threatened to bubble in my throat at the sight. It would’ve been hopelessly fond, but it would’ve spoilt the moment.

His huge, hard cock sprang up the moment I pushed the boxers down. I heard Ishtar’s sharp intake at that, but I refused to stop and look, or I would’ve never got those off. Kylo tried to help, lifting his ass while I pushed down his underwear, and once I wrestled them off his feet I dropped them somewhere behind me. I did a quick job of the black socks and the leather gloves, and then Kylo Ren was completely, gloriously naked in front of us.

He was so devastatingly beautiful that I couldn’t stop staring, but it wasn’t that what really got me. It was the gap between the power of his body and the excruciating vulnerability of his eyes, the thickness of his thighs and the trembling of his hands, the hardness of his chest and the hunching of his back. He looked so exquisitely helpless like that, naked and staring at us like we had all the answers, that the need to protect him hit me like a sledgehammer. For a crazy, ridiculous moment, I would’ve killed for Kylo Ren. And it didn’t matter that he was twice my size and he had biceps as big as oranges. The need to keep him safe was crushing me.

I felt Ishtar’s eyes on me as I took a deep breath, and I realised that we were both still completely dressed, and that Kylo was completely naked between us. The thought did nothing to help.

«I think you might have overwhelmed her» Ishtar laughed in his ear. Kylo said nothing, looking like he didn’t know what came next and expected me to enlighten him. I blinked at him, before managing to drag out some sort of trembling smile. That absurd feeling was ebbing away, slowly but steadily, and I finally felt like I could breathe again. I didn’t know what to do with that feeling–I surely didn’t want it, but I had no intention of dealing with it right there and then, when the two most beautiful people I’d ever seen were staring at me from a hotel bed.

The moment was still lingering, and acting seemed like the best way to get it over with. Lowering my eyes, I took in the flushed cock standing in front of me. I didn’t really have much to compare it to, but it was definitely bigger than my ex-boyfriend’s–it looked huge, with the foreskin peeled back from the angry red glans. I reached out, and Kylo gulped a groan when I traced an engorged vein with my fingertips.

«Such a pretty cock, isn’t it?» Ishtar purred, right into my ear. I turned my head, and I realised that she was almost bent in half from her sitting position over the bed, clutching one of Kylo’s thigh to keep her balance, and so very close that I _had_ to kiss her. Kylo groaned out loud this time, but I didn’t know if it was for the pretty sight or the feeling of my fingers, that on their own accord had gripped his shaft steadily just as I closed my eyes. The wiry black hairs that nested his cock brushed against my fingers at the touch, and the skin under my palm felt feverish hot and as smooth as silk.

Ishtar’s tongue was in my mouth the same moment I felt her hand close to mine, and in a split of a second we were kissing, open-mouthed and filthy, wet and deep, while slowly pumping Kylo’s cock. I could feel his testicles against my hand on the downward slide, smooth and tight, and the solid grip of Ishtar’s fingers on the upward twist. Kylo let go a string of keen moans that were almost a wailing, but he sounded so far away, the skin of his cock and the press of Ishtar’s tongue capturing me so completely that for a moment nothing else on earth existed.

I was out of breath when the kiss ended, and Ishtar’s eyes were huge and black like the darkest hour before dawn.

«I want to suck him off» she murmured, so close that I felt the touch of her breath on my lips. «Can we do it together?»

«I don’t know» I replied, reaching for a quick kiss before turning towards Kylo, as Ishtar’s wet lips latched on the sensitive skin of my exposed neck. «Can we?»

We were pumping his cock slowly, deliberately, and I could see the red tip sliding out of Ishtar’s hand at any downward slide. He could see it too, clearly, because he was staring at it with eyes as wide as saucers. I had to call his name twice to get his attention, and he looked lost for a moment before whispering his answer.

«Anything.»

That was all the encouragement Ishtar needed. Kylo’s breath came out in a thin, broken moan when she took her hand off him, and covered his cock with her mouth.

The sight of her sucking him off was enough to send me spinning. I could only imagine the effect it was having on him.

Ishtar had to know that I would be watching, so she gathered her long, wavy hair in hand and pushed it out of the way, freeing her beautiful face for the view. The long lashes covered her glittering eyes like a canopy, and the stretch of her mouth, over the flushed skin of his cock, was obscene. The pink lipstick she’d been wearing before was long gone, but the kisses had reddened her lips.

« _Ishtar_ » Kylo whispered, like a desperate prayer, and the sound of his broken voice set me in motion. My hand had fallen from his cock the moment Ishtar’s mouth had covered its tip, so I lifted it again, cradling his testicles in my palm. Ishtar looked at me out of the corner of her eyes, and there was a smirk on her lips when she raised her head.

«It tastes like rainbows and kittens» she quipped, and I couldn’t help laughing–a trembling sound, that I stifled against the hard meat of Kylo’s thigh. «You should try it, too.»

There was a dark current in her voice, something that made the suggestion sound almost like a command, to which I couldn’t disobey. Turning towards Kylo’s dark cock, I pushed forward until I met the wet skin with my mouth and kissed it slightly, carefully. The smell and taste of it, so up close, was intoxicating. I could also smell Ishtar on him, and that was enough to spur me on, chasing her taste on his cock with a long, wet sweep of my tongue.

I found them staring at me, and I suddenly felt too hot under my clothes, and wet between my thighs. My heart was pounding, and when I sucked on the foreskin just under the crown, Kylo let out a full-blown moan, so loud that I thought my guild might hear it from the other side of town.

It’d been so, so long. The taste, the feeling, were overwhelming. I licked again the full length of him, from base to tip, and when I reached the crown I felt another tongue close to mine. My lips and Ishtar’s touched when we both sucked on both sides of his slit, and Kylo trembled under me, torn apart by the strain of keeping perfectly still. The sounds that escaped his lips chimed like a broken song, high and thin and utterly lost.

I licked the tip again, and again, with Ishtar’s tongue working against mine, up and down the shaft. I tasted the slit and I realised that the flavour was stronger now, salty and bitter. When I looked beyond the shivering expanse of his torso, I realised that Kylo was about to come. He was fighting to keep his eyes open, to look at us instead of just letting go, scrunching up his eyebrows and gnawing at his plump lips. His face was crumbling like a sand castle, cheeks so red they looked like they’d burn to the touch. His blush spread down his elegant neck, his wide shoulders, all the way to his long torso, lighting up his fair skin and laying siege to his black moles.

«Ishtar» I warned her. She raised her head with a smirk and kissed me square on the lips, before holding the base of his cock in her hand and engulfing the head between her lips. I looked at her going down on him, fascinated, while Kylo’s moans got higher and almost painful, as if someone was dragging them out of his throat. He was almost doubled over now, curled up around the pounding centre of so much pleasure, but he kept still, hands closed in trembling fists over his thighs, pressed so tight that I could see the veins bulging under the pale skin of his forearms.

The sight had been distracting enough that I’d let him go the moment Ishtar had buried him deep inside her throat, but a quick glance from her reminded me of my duty. I would’ve gladly watched her bobbing up and down along his cock, tearing him apart to the bones, but if she wanted to destroy him at the first go, I wasn’t going to say no. With a last, lingering look, I bent down my head and kissed the testicles I’d cradled in my hand. The smell of his skin was even stronger there, and I licked the paper-thin skin with all the softness I could muster.

As I sucked one of his testicles in my mouth, Kylo let out a strangled moan and shivered as if thrashed by a hurricane, going rigid and completely still before crumbling over us. I looked up first, and I saw Ishtar sucking with sheer satisfaction at the tip of his still hard cock, while Kylo tried to keep himself upright and breathed in desperate, frantic gulps.

I reached up, caressing his face, and Kylo just stared at me with wild eyes, loudly panting for air. I almost kissed him, but I wasn’t sure if he wanted it, after I’d sucked his cock. I remembered vaguely that my ex-boyfriend hadn’t liked it much, but Kylo chose for me–I was still debating the issue when he reached out and planted his lips on mine, kissing me over and over between one gasp for air and the next one. I moved only when I felt Ishtar stir under the arm that I’d unwittingly placed around her shoulders, and pushed myself aside, allowing her to finally stretch up and kiss him too.

«That was fucking fantastic» she said, smiling so happily that I was forced to reach up and kiss her as well. The taste of her mouth was amazing, and I licked Kylo from her tongue in one of those open-mouthed kisses that he was still too dazed to deliver properly. Ishtar stretched up with a grimace when I pulled away, clearly feeling the strain of her position, and while working the kinks in her back with a hand pressed just above the curve of her ass, she shot me a sharp, speculative look.

«I can’t keep bending like that, my back will kill me. Take off that Jedi crap and come up here, Ni» she ordered, with a tiny smirk plastered over her lips.

I laughed, spreading my brown cape out around myself like a fan and shaking my head.

«Said the ridiculously over-dressed Sith» I retorted, but I rose up and shed my cape anyway. Kylo just stared at the brown hemp pooling at my feet, still trying to normalize his breath while putting his whole weight on the elbows solidly planted on his thighs. The thick brown belt with the fake lightsaber came after, falling silently on the carpet, followed by the short white tunic and the loose shirt underneath. The brown leather boots and the white socks were the last to go, leaving me standing with only a pair of loose white pants and a tight undershirt.

«We can’t all go commando all of the time. Some of us have other things to do, besides screwing everything that moves» Ishtar quipped, the light tone of her voice completely erased by the dark intent lurking in her stare.

«Lies and slanders» I replied, feigning offence, and without another word I climbed on the bed and straddled her lap. I’d barely settled that her hands found my ass, squeezing hard, and I laughed, towering over her. I reached up, holding onto her shoulders to balance myself.

«Nice ass, for a Jedi» she said with a shit-eating grin, as I bent down to kiss her. Her tongue found mine in one of the filthiest kisses I’d ever received. I was slightly out of breath when it ended, and the look in her eyes said that she knew it perfectly well.

«Nice everything, for a Sith» I whispered, stroking her face, from the high cheekbones to the delicate cut of her jaw. Ishtar turned her head to kiss my palm.

«Take this off - she ordered then, tugging at my white long-sleeved undershirt - I want to see you.»

I could do nothing but obey. The white shirt fell on the floor with the rest of my stuff, and then I sat there, staring expectantly at her.

Ishtar didn’t seem to be in any rush. She looked her fill, before placing a hand on my bare stomach. My flesh fluttered under her fingers, and I inhaled sharply. It had been so long since anyone had touched me that it almost felt like I’d never been touched at all. Ishtar grinned at the sound, absurdly pleased, and stroked lightly my sides while kissing my exposed throat.

«Such lovely hair you have - she whispered, against my skin - Is blond your natural colour? Or should I wait to find out?»

I let out a dazed, humming sound, as her hands slid around my flanks to caress the base of my spine. Ishtar was so close that the rough hemp and leather of her clothes was chafing at my naked skin, and I loved the feeling, the way it made me feel subtly vulnerable.

«Natural - I managed to push out - I’m blond everywhere.»

She chuckled against the wet skin of my neck, and only when she turned towards Kylo I remembered that he was there too.

«We’ve found a natural blonde. Aren’t we lucky, Ren?» Ishtar all but chuckled, sliding the tip of her fingers under my waistband. Kylo was still bent over his thighs, but his breath was steadier now, and he’d turned his head to stare at us from his hunched position. He looked like a crumpled bear, tall and huge and almost folded in half. He just nodded at Ishtar’s question, like he still hadn’t gathered up enough brain power to string an actual sentence together.

Ishtar laughed at his lack of answers, peppering kisses along my throat.

«I think we broke him» she whispered, loud enough to be heard perfectly by the both of us, dragging a chuckle out of me. I stroked her beautiful hair, lifting the whole mass from her thin shoulders and enjoying the feeling of its silky texture slipping between my fingers. I caressed her face then, slow and foolishly tender, and holding her cheeks between my palms I bent down to kiss her softly on the mouth. She sighed against my lips, and slipped her tongue inside, unhurried and carefully soft, and I shivered when her fingers stroked my naked back.

We kept kissing after that, leisurely easy at first, and growing more and more frantic as the kisses got wetter, got deeper. I felt her hands on my ass again, squeezing almost cruelly, testing the firmness of my muscles and my skin through the light cotton of my pants, and I sneaked a hand between our entwined bodies to cup one of her breasts. She felt so lovely, so pliable against me. I’d never touched a girl that way in all my life, and it was intoxicating.

It was after a particularly heated kiss that Ishtar decided to get on with the program.

«Kylo - she called, pulling away from my searching lips - Scoot over.»

Kylo probably scrambled to comply, because a moment later I was being unceremoniously pushed onto the bed, with a strength that I wouldn’t have imagined could reside in Ishtar’s deceitfully lithe body.

Once again, I felt her hand against my stomach, but Ishtar wasn’t caressing me this time–she was keeping me in place. The realisation sparked a fire under my skin, and I managed to choke a groan only at the last possible moment. I wasn’t sure how good a job I’d done at that, but judging from Ishtar’s smirk, my efforts had been laughable at best. She bent down to kiss me, silvery hair covering us like a veil, before raising up with a smile as sharp as a thorn as she slipped a hand between my legs.

I sucked in an uneven breath when she cupped me through the fabric, back locking up for a second before I willed it to relax, but it was enough for the utter satisfaction on Ishtar’s face to take a darker shade. A hungry one.

«We got ourselves a Jedi, Knight of Ren» she purred, pushing up with her hand, and this time I could do nothing to strangle the moan that escaped my clenched teeth. «What shall we do with her?»

I took a trembling breath when Ishtar released me, but it was only to unbutton my pants and push down my zipper. I scrunched my eyes close for a second, trying to regain control, and when I opened them up again I found Kylo’s face hovering above me.

Before I could say anything, Kylo cupped my cheek with one of his enormous warm hands and bent down for a kiss. He took the time to press his lips against mine, soft and sweet, before pushing in with his tongue while Ishtar took off my pants. He felt gloriously naked against me, skin on skin, and I shivered deeply when Ishtar pressed against my other side, chafing at my tender flesh with her coarse clothes. Her kiss was full of teeth, and I heard Kylo’s sharp intake of breath when she bit my lower lip hard enough to rip a groan out of me.

I felt utterly vulnerable between them, and I loved it, and hated it, and everything in between. From the look on her face, Ishtar seemed to know it, too. She placed a hand on my sternum as she pulled away, steady and solid and unyielding. She felt once again hawkish and dangerous as she hovered over me, licking at her lips as she held me down.

Then, Ishtar lay down beside me, and I went willingly as she took hold of my hand and pulled me towards her.

«Come» she ordered. As I rolled on my side, leaving my back exposed, she promptly added: «Kylo, hold her.»

My breath stuttered when I felt miles and miles of warm skin against my naked back. Vaguely, I thought that Kylo responded to orders with remarkable alacrity, and then, when he threw an arm over my flank and pushed a hand against my stomach, plastering himself so closely against me that I felt every ridge, every valley, every pushing and every yielding of his body, I thought about nothing at all. I was left only in my underwear, and I could feel the shape of Kylo’s half-hard cock through the cotton, pressing against the vulnerable cleft of my ass.

I closed my eyes as Ishtar dove for my lips, and I moaned in her mouth when she pushed a knee between my legs. The compact length of her thigh pressed up against sensitive skin, and if it wasn’t even close to enough to get me off, it was more than enough to keep me on edge. Every movement sent a thunder-like shudder through my skin, and I could feel the cotton of my panties skid over soaking wet skin. I mumbled when Kylo’s hot lips pressed against my naked shoulder, but I was trapped between them, completely unable to lift a finger to break free. I didn’t want to, of course, but it kept slashing at me like a whip not being able to, sending sparks of fire through my nerves.

I could only use a hand to touch them, since the other one was trapped under my side, so I used it to cup Ishtar’s cheek as she kept kissing me. I felt Kylo’s grip loosen, as he used his hand to push my hair out of the way, but a second later his fingers were pressed again over my stomach, and his mouth was sliding from my shoulder to my neck, wet and burning. He was clearly mimicking what Ishtar had done before, because his touch was hesitant and too quick to be fully effective, but I was glad of it. I hadn’t been touched for more than ten years–if he’d lingered a few heartbeats more on each spot he kissed, I would’ve died from their combined touch.

I tried to chase after her, when Ishtar broke free from my hold, but she pulled herself out of reach. She brushed my face instead, slow and full of intent, as though she was trying to memorize my features through touch, and when she pushed a thumb between my lips I sucked eagerly on it. I knew that Kylo was watching the moment I heard a low groan tumble from his lips, hovering just above my ear, and I felt his cock jump against my ass.

«Such a pretty mouth you have» Ishtar murmured, while I licked the thumb I’d captured between my teeth. «Will you put it on me?»

Her meaning was obvious, and so was my answer.

«Yes» I replied, letting her thumb go, and Ishtar hummed her approval.

«I’ve never had a girl eating me out before. I wonder how good you are» she mused, stroking my hair from her semi-reclined position. I closed my eyes, allowing myself to enjoy her touch. Kylo was still kissing my neck, but he was listening too, and the split attention meant that his kisses had slowed down. I shivered as I felt him linger on a particularly sensitive spot, and silently thanked him when he didn’t notice.

«Do you want to find out?» I blurted out, not really knowing what on earth was coming out of my mouth. Ishtar smirked at that, lips pink and full and raw from a shower of kisses.

«Of course. Later.»

Her words had a finality to them that made me shiver. I was not caged between them anymore, but Kylo’s hold was as unyielding as a metal bar, and the feeling of his body against mine was that of a long, hot, hard line pressed against my bare back. I was still trapped, and I was trapped because Ishtar had said so. The thought was enough for my breath to stutter.

«Lovely bra» Ishtar remarked, tracing the shape of it with her finger. «Rigid and practical and white, no non-sense.» She glanced down, peeking between my legs. «Like your panties.»

«I guess you have black lace underwear, trimmed in blood-red silk» I replied, grinning up at her.

«Violet silk» she retorted, with a little half-shrug. «That’s very Jedi of you.»

«And that’s very Sith of you.»

«I had black underwear too» Kylo piped up, in a spark of rediscovered brain power that for a moment hushed the both of us, before sending us into a fit of giggles.

«Yes, we had no doubts about _that_ » Ishtar laughed, reaching out behind me, probably to stroke his hair. «You’re death and destruction, and your heart is as black as coal.»

«Like your underwear» I added, and Ishtar snickered again.

«Such a mouth you have on you, Jedi» she drawled, pulling up one of the straps of my bra and then letting it slap back in place. «What are we to do about it?»

«Put it to good use?»

«You’re really bad at this, you know?» Ishtar chuckled, low and intimate in a way that prickled my skin like a needle, stinging me so deeply that I could not bear the silence.

«Call me Jedi scum» I had to add, as lightly as I could, and her laugh was sudden and open and bright as jingling bells as she reached behind me to unclasp my bra. It took a bit of squirming to get it off -Kylo would not be dislodged from his position, busy as he was to enjoy all that wriggling against his cock-, but eventually my bra joined the rest of my clothes on the carpet.

With that gone, I felt vulnerable again, and not the good kind. But when Ishtar’s hand cupped one of my naked breasts, the feeling alone washed away everything else.

«Lovely» she whispered, twisting delicately my hardening nipple between her fingers. «You like it, Kylo?» she added, and only then I realised that Kylo was not kissing my shoulder anymore. He was watching us, hovering over me. I turned my head to look at him, and I saw the sharp ridge of his jaw, the teeth gnawing at his lower lips.

«Yes» he replied, eyes fixed and unyielding. His skin was impossibly hot against my back, smooth and taut over hard muscles.

With a small, thoughtful humming sound, Ishtar bent her head, and I shivered when her mouth brushed against my nipple. It was just a kiss at first, but soon her lips were opening around it, and she was sucking on sensitive skin. I felt the threat of teeth on it, over and over, the pressure just the right side of painful, and it was always followed by the tantalizing swirl of her tongue, the sucking motion of her mouth. She moved up, then, licking at my bare throat and kissing softly my parted lips.

«Here, Kylo» she ordered, taking the hand with which he was still holding me close to push it against my naked breast. He mumbled something, curving his palm to feel the weight of my soft flesh, and for a moment he grasped me so tight that I let out a small sound of protest.

«Easy, boy» Ishtar chuckled, and his death grip on my breast loosened up a bit.

«The skin is so soft here» he murmured, hazy and far away, delicately pressing his fingers on my naked flesh. I shuddered at the touch, feeling those shivers pool somewhere at the base of my spine, and I let him explore some more. I stroked Ishtar’s hair, as she kissed me slow and lazy. Kylo’s thumb swiped over my hard nipple, again and again, and I swallowed a moan when he trapped it between his fingers.

Eventually, Ishtar decided that that was enough exploring, and put her hand over Kylo’s once again.

«We can do better» she whispered, voice dark and full of intent. Kylo allowed her to push his hand down, down, down, caressing my flank, my stomach, my navel, while her words kept ringing, like the call of some savage beast in the night. «Girls are _so_ sensitive down there, you have no idea.»

I couldn’t stop the moan their combined touch ripped out of my throat, when Ishtar led Kylo’s hand between my thighs and cupped it around my mound. His grip was unsure, this time, but Ishtar pressed her fingers close, and deep, pushing hard, and pushing _in_. I could barely feel Kylo’s fingertips penetrate me, through the thin layer of cotton of my panties, but the touch sent me spinning. It felt so hot, so wet, so intimate. I took a pained breath, practically panting, while I shuddered uncontrollably.

«See?» Ishtar purred, pressing the heel of his hand down on my clit, and moving it in a slow, excruciating circular motion.

«You’re so hot here, Niahm. So _wet_.» Kylo’s voice was barely a whisper, but the touch was steady, agonizing. Too much to be borne, and not enough to get me off. I tried to lie still, but my hips could only hold on for so long. I felt myself push against his hand, while the circular touch dragged another moan from my lips. I swung my hand around Ishtar’s neck and buried my face in the coarse black hemp of her tunic. I was trembling, and the pleasure was cresting and ebbing like waves on a beach. It was unbearable. I needed more, or I needed less. So much time without being touched had made me oversensitive, as though my skin had been flayed off and only exposed nerve endings remained.

Ishtar seemed to understand, somehow. She stroked my hair, holding me with both arms, but her voice was of steel when she murmured:

«Slip your fingers underneath, Kylo.»

Her words, her _voice_ , dragged against me like a living thing, all fur and static energy. I whimpered at the sound, and the whimper became a keen, strangled moan when Kylo complied, awkwardly pushing my panties aside and twisting his fingers underneath. The temperature of my flesh was so feverish that they felt almost cool, and long, like blunt knives. His cock was so hard against my back that it _had_ to be painful.

«Push in. Slowly, Kylo.»

I bit back a groan when he probed around wet skin, before one of his fingers finally caught my opening and slipped in. It felt even longer from the inside, as unyielding as an iron bar, and almost painfully thick. The thought scared me. I’d seen how huge his cock was, and I had every intention of having it inside of me, at some point in the future.

«How does it feel, Kylo?» came Ishtar’s implacable whisper, thrumming like hail over prickling skin. My heart was pounding, quick and uneven, like a tribal drum.  I was still hiding my face against her breastbone, rough hemp scratching my heated cheeks. At some point, her hand had clenched around a fistful of hair close to my scalp, and the pull should’ve been painful, but a part of me was finding it strangely soothing.

«She... she is...» I heard Kylo’s voice falter, like a stuttering engine, but he seemed so far away now, barely a rustle of leaves close to my ear. His knuckles were pressing against hot, wet skin, the ridges of the bones digging in. His finger was completely inside me now, and I reflexively clutched at it, walls clenching around the intruder. His voice died in a strangled whimper. «She’s so _tight_ , ‘tar - he whispered, as though he was afraid that speaking about it would break the spell - So wet. So hot. It’s... it’s...»

«How does it feel, Kylo?» Ishtar pressed on, as inexorable as a landslide.

«Amazing. God, it feels _amazing_.»

There was a fervour, in his voice, that pushed through to me somehow. I let out a small laugh, against Ishtar’s clothed chest.

«He’s talking about you, you know» Ishtar chided me, pulling on my hair until I was forced to raise my head. The grip had been gentle enough, but unyielding. She was staring straight at me, black eyes boring holes into mine. «And what would you like to do to her, Kylo?»

Kylo wasn’t moving. His hand was so close to my opening that I could feel the pressure, I could feel him _inside_ , but he was still, and hard against my ass. I squirmed at the feeling, but Kylo was holding me as steady as a vice, and when I tried to move, Ishtar’s grip on my hair suddenly switched from soothing to painful.

«What would you like to do to her, Kylo?» Ishtar repeated, when Kylo, distracted by my wriggling, forgot to reply.

«I... I would... I want to...» I could feel the embarrassment in his voice, I could almost _hear_ him blush, but Ishtar had no mercy.

«What, Kylo?» Her voice dropped so suddenly it felt like an April shower, switching from freezing hail to warm rain in a split of a second. «You can tell me. You can tell _us_.»

«I want... I want to have sex with her» Kylo grumbled, but it was obvious even to my ear that that was not what he’d been about to say. It was not even remotely enough to fool Ishtar.

«You _are_ having sex with her - she scoffed, tart and sharp - Whatever you’ve heard about bases, this _is_ sex. We _are_ fucking. Be more specific.»

Kylo squirmed behind me, and the movement, the push and pull of skin on skin, made me shudder. I had no idea what Ishtar was doing, but I wouldn’t have been able to keep still for much longer, even with the grounding grasp of her fingers in my hair.

«I want... - Kylo tried again, and it felt like the words were painfully dragged out of him by Ishtar’s commandeering voice - I want... to put my cock... inside of her.»

I watched as Ishtar’s mouth curved up into a sharp smirk, and I saw her dark, dark eyes flit from mine to a point behind me, where I guess were Kylo’s.

«So good, Knight of Ren» she all but purred, honey dripping from her voice. «You will, if she allows it. For now, you can push another finger inside. Slowly. She’ll feel even tighter, like that.»

I was staring at Ishtar with wide eyes, when I felt Kylo try awkwardly to add another finger. She was right. The fit was tighter–too tight, the wrong side of painful. I clenched my teeth at the feeling of being pried open, skin forced to stretch to accommodate hard flesh.

 _Too fucking long_ , I thought, miserable and full of unspeakable shame. I tried not to move, to close up and push the pain down, but Kylo was not even halfway in when he stopped, awkwardly keeping himself very, very still.

«She’s... so tight - he muttered, uncertain and so touchingly worried that I almost felt like crying, if it hadn’t been so ridiculous - I don’t want to hurt her.»

Ishtar’s gaze switched back on me then, sharp and sudden, and the look she gave me remained surprised for just a moment, before turning to appraising. She let go of my hair to cradle my skull, the switch so quick I hadn’t even had the time to miss the touch. I closed my eyes when she moved closer, forehead brushing against mine, lips almost touching.

«Long time?» she murmured, so low that even I could barely hear. The moment was unbearably intimate, and her gentleness devastating.

«Long time» I could only whisper back, and she did not press. She just kissed me, shallow and sweet, and then she was gone.

«Let her go» she ordered, pushing herself up, and when Kylo did not comply quickly enough she added: «She’s not going anywhere, even if you don’t literally hold her by the pussy.»

Kylo scrambled to obey then, pulling out so abruptly it was almost painful. He even allowed a sliver of space between our entwined bodies, but Ishtar nullified it straight away, pushing me against his partially turned chest. Half on my back as I was, it was easy for Ishtar to slide down my body, planting a feet on the carpet to keep her balance while kissing my navel, full of intent. Her figure, lithe and swaddled in black against my bare skin, was startling enough that it took me a moment to realise what she was asking. I shivered at the unhurried touch of her wet lips on my feverish skin, and I reached out, touching her face, and hoping she would get my answer.

She did. Without hesitation, she hooked her fingers under the waistband of my panties and dragged them down, exposing the trimmed thicket of golden hairs between my legs.

Kylo sharp intake of breath was so loud that I heard him perfectly. His hand brushed my thigh, as if he’d wanted to touch so much that that had been the best he could do with his ragged control. I could feel the swelling of his chest under me, the press of his hard cock against my side. His mouth was warm and deliciously wet when he planted a trembling kiss on my cheek.

«Come back here, now» Ishtar ordered, dropping back in place with a small bounce. I chuckled, and slid down Kylo’s body to curl around her. Kylo followed suit, as if I had plunged a hook into his skin and I was pulling him around by the sheer magnetic power of my naked skin.

«Wait» Ishtar added, when I was about to put my hands back around her neck. She pushed herself up again, and as she looked at Kylo, she seemed to come up with something that made her smirk again. Before I could actually realise what was going on, Ishtar had taken hold of one of my ankles, and hooked it behind Kylo’s calf. I could feel the cold air lick at the tender skin between my thighs, and I felt so exposed, so suddenly, that I had to fight to suppress the instinct to close my legs. Ishtar’s smirk just grew two sizes, when I won. «Perfect. So, so lovely» she cooed, and I shivered at the praise.

She reached behind me then, and touched Kylo’s face.

«Go on» she encouraged him, hovering half-reclined over us. «One finger. Fuck her with it.»

Kylo exhaled a shuddering breath against my hair at the words, but he was still reluctant to loosen his clutch, even to touch me deeper. He complied, eventually, compensating the loss of his vice-like grasp by plastering himself even closer to me, so much that I felt the shifting muscles of his belly when he slipped down his hand. It was finding naked skin, this time, and I felt his fingers push between the folds of flesh in a slow, curious exploration, opening me up.

I let out a trembling whimper, when he stroked my clit. Kylo didn’t even seem to register it, busy as he was to skim down and push in, but it did not escape Ishtar. She chuckled to herself, as she slid beside me.

«We - she said, stroking my face as Kylo’s knuckles pushed against wet flesh - would like to make you come. Is it difficult, for you?»

I felt Kylo twist his finger out, clumsily, and slowly push it back in. My abused skin was still aching from before, but I was too turned on to care, and too wet to actually chafe around his finger. I bit back a moan, and Kylo did it again, slow and careful, as if he thought someone was going to rate his performance. Knowing Ishtar, even as little as I did, it wasn’t so improbable a notion.

«No - I finally remembered to answer, staring back at Ishtar’s deep, unblinking black eyes - Not difficult. It’s easy, just... unremarkable.»

Ishtar hummed, a thoughtful sound, while Kylo kept pushing, kept _fucking_. In and out, again, and again, and again, the motion getting smoother at each push. The heel of his hand kept brushing against my over-stimulated clit, too randomly to discern a pattern I could prepare for, and each touch felt electric, so intense it was almost painful.

«We’ll see what we can do about that» was Ishtar’s reply, low and deliberate, as if she was seriously considering the problem. Then she blinked, looking down at me, and held both my cheeks between her hands, before kissing me so thoroughly I felt the twisting of her tongue as deep as the push of Kylo’s finger.

I arched against him, against _her_ , when her hands cupped my breasts. The touch sent sparks against my skin, and I moaned as she squeezed the supple flesh, while Kylo’s finger was buried so deep inside of me I felt like the double stimulation was going to kill me and send me to nerd-heaven. If that was what Kylo had felt, not even half an hour before, I could understand his inability to speak in any complex way. I didn’t even seem to be able to _think_ , let alone to talk.

«Faster, Kylo» Ishtar ordered, against my mouth, and I shivered at Kylo’s sigh against my nape. He was not so much kissing my hair as panting in it, breath coming short and ragged, but he obeyed, using his newly found smoothness of movements to fuck me faster, deeper, hand working between my legs while his forearm kept brushing against my thighs.

A fresh wave of shudders sparked down my spine, and I felt unbearably hot, unbearably wet, filthy and gloriously obscene, spread out as I was. It took me a while to realise that my hips had begun, on their own accord, to thrust up against his hand when he was pushing in and back against his cock when he was pulling out. I couldn’t really blame him, when he started to thrust back. I groaned out loud at the feeling of his cock dragging along the cleft between my cheeks, over and over, as Kylo mindlessly rutted against my damp back, sweat collecting in the almost inexistent space between our bodies.

I jolted when I felt Ishtar’s hand against my cheek, and I looked up at her, reduced to utter silence by the bare feeling of their combined touch. The rough hemp and the smooth, sticky leather of her black clothes scraped against me each time I arched against her lithe body, and it felt almost too much at times, like a stroking touch over a tender spot I hadn’t even known I had.

«Is this enough?» she whispered, licking at my lips. I didn’t understand at first -everything that wasn’t the grip of her hand against my breast and the drag of Kylo’s finger inside me was impossible to comprehend, as if shouted from another universe-, so she painfully twisted my hard nipple before repeating: «Is. This. Enough?»

I was so turned on that I moaned at the sharp pain, arching my back again–or at least trying to, caged as I was between them. Then Ishtar called my name, low and sweet, and this time I heard her.

«Niahm. Tell me. Is this enough for you?»

I didn’t know. It didn’t happen like that for me, although I’d also never had two gorgeous people in my bed, hell-bent to drive me out of my mind, but Ishtar had asked a question, and between their twin touches I tried to answer as honestly as I could.

«I... I don’t know - I panted - I need... usually... I need... my clit...»

«Of course» Ishtar murmured in reply, before slipping out of my embrace and reaching between my legs, taking hold of Kylo’s hand.

«Enough» she said. Kylo pushed in once again, almost viciously, rebelling instinctively against the stay order before finally stilling. Ishtar smirked at her mutinous subordinate, and with a slow, showy movement she pulled Kylo’s finger out of me and brought it to her mouth, sucking it between her full lips.

I groaned at the sight, and Kylo whined under his breath.

«There is no need to get testy, now - Ishtar chuckled, deliberately licking Kylo’s fingertip - I have other tricks to show you.»

It seemed that the very air of the room had become hot and damp all of a sudden, like a jungle, when Ishtar pushed Kylo’s fingertips against my clit and I realised that I couldn’t move, I couldn’t breathe, I could only endure the electric feeling that seemed to spark along my spine and shot through me like a current, from the top of my head to the tips of my toes.

«Can you feel that, Kylo?» Ishtar was whispering, somewhere far away. I couldn’t remember when I’d closed my eyes, but I’d had to, because it was dark underneath my eyelids, and full of sparkles like a galaxy. «That’s her clit. Move like that, now...»

I felt Ishtar _push_ , and Kylo’s fingers trace tight circles around it, the pressure delicious, unbearable. I whimpered at the feeling, utterly lost in his touch, and I realised that Kylo was flying solo only when Ishtar’s hands caressed thighs that I didn’t remember to have pulled together. I didn’t even _think_ to protest when she pushed them open again, spreading me out until there was truly nothing that I could hide.

«Go on, Kylo. Make her come» Ishtar ordered, and I would’ve almost reached out for her if Kylo, obedient to a fault, hadn’t started to stroke my clit with the determination of a man with a mission. The touch was still slow, but thorough, the pressure so tortuously perfect that blocked out everything, even the sight of Ishtar kneeling at my side. She had slotted a hand behind my knee, keeping me open and vulnerable to her probing gaze. She was staring at Kylo’s hand on me as if she wanted to fuck the picture.

Everything became hazy after that, pleasure spiralling higher and higher as Kylo sped up his unbearable circling touch. Ishtar’s hand under my knee never faltered, and every time I managed to snatch a glance at her, she was staring unblinkingly, devouring the image of us with a naked hunger that made me shiver. Kylo was still a long line of fire against my back, but my front was cold, and lonely. I needed to hold onto something with such desperation that halfway through I turned as much as I could, twisting up to press most of my chest against damp sheets. Ishtar’s grasp was inexorable, and while I blindly grabbed at the coverlet, she kept me spread wide open.

Kylo too would not be deterred by anything I did. He didn’t stop me, just followed me, and I found myself half-pressed into the mattress by his sheer bulk, almost painfully twisted between him and Ishtar, while he kept rutting against my ass without breaking the pace. I could barely hear the sound of skin dragging on skin over the deafening pounding of my heart, and my breathing was just as quick, just as desperate, as I tried to suck in air as thick as syrup.

The moan I let out when I heard Ishtar order Kylo to go faster, to go harder, felt as loud as a blast. Kylo complied without a word, and in the burning, all-devouring pleasure that his touch sent like sparks through my nerves, I felt him push his free hand around the top of my head, cradling my skull in the curve of his elbow. The groan he let out, when he rubbed his face against my hair, was deafening in the silence. His ragged breath caressed my nape, so up close, and when I realised that there was a new wetness slowly spreading between our entwined bodies, I came with a shout that I uselessly tried to stifle into the sheets.

«That was _delicious_ » Ishtar said, too far away to make sense. «You can stop now, Kylo.»

It felt as though my world had just lost its edges, and everything was fuzzy and impossible to outline in the thunderous pounding of my heart and the ear-splitting panting of my frayed breath. Sparks were dancing on my skin, nerve endings set on fire, and I barely felt my leg fall free on the mattress, or Kylo reluctantly stop his persistent rutting against my flank. He stayed close though, moving away just enough to stroke my back with a huge, warm hand, oddly delicate, as if he was unsure about how much force he could use before he broke me. I could not mistake Ishtar’s hand, smaller and steadier, in the proprietary touch against the fevered, oversensitive skin of my thigh.

I was shaking, still reeling from one of the most devastating orgasms I’d ever experienced, so I tried to push unsteady hands under my chest to regain some form of control over whatever was going on. I shuddered when Ishtar’s hand closed on my nape, and her lips were there to meet mine in a light, shallow kiss when I turned my head towards her.

Stars were dancing in her eyes when she let me go, her beautiful mouth upturned in a self-satisfied grin.

«Was it as good as it looked?» she investigated, and I couldn’t control the chuckle that escaped my lips at that.

«I feel like I won’t be able to move for a week» I grumbled, letting myself fall back on the bed, belly pressed against damp sheets. Ishtar hummed, sliding her fingertips down my shoulder blades, the curve of my back, and finally grabbing the meat of my ass. It startled a surprised whine out of me, and Ishtar’s smirk, when I turned to look at her, was so sharp it could’ve cut glass.

«You won’t mind if I go first, then?» she murmured, close to my ear. I frowned for a second, before her meaning finally flashed through my muddled brain. I let out a breathless laugh.

«Of course not - I replied, in the same hushed whisper - But don’t tease him. He won’t last a second.»

«I’m not planning to. Teasing was everything we did up to now.»

«I’m right here, you know» finally came Kylo’s grumbling reply, from somewhere close to my back. He sounded so petulant, so childishly _peevish_ , that I couldn’t hold the laugh that bubbled in my throat. I rolled towards him, trying to smother it against the vast expanse of his chest.

I’d barely pushed my face against his warm, soft skin that Kylo had already grabbed me, encompassing my shoulders in his thick arms and holding me so tight that for a moment I thought he would hug me to death. But then his grasp relented, and I could raise a hand to stroke his cheek, shaved so closely that it was perfectly smooth to the touch. I pulled him towards me, and he came so sweetly, so perfectly compliant that I _had_ to kiss him, and it felt like I hadn’t kissed him for years on end. His lips were just as soft as I remembered, and the press of his tongue cautious, gentle in a way he hadn’t known at the beginning of that evening. He licked in my mouth with the same careful intent with which he had touched me only a few minutes before, deep and slow, holding me so close I could feel the sweat gluing our skins together, and the hard shape of his cock pressed against my stomach.

Some crinkling stuff, landing on us, broke off the kiss. I reflexively extricate myself from Kylo’s embrace and reached out for it, lifting what looked like a long string of condoms, single-wrapped in some headache-inducing coloured foil. There had to be at least a dozen of them. I looked at the string, pooling in the valley between Kylo’s body and my own, and then I looked at Ishtar.

«How long were you planning to keep him sealed off in your room, exactly?» I asked, arching a brow.

Ishtar barely bothered to shrug. She was standing in front of us in the full glory of her Knights of Ren uniform, long hair as white as snow dusted over layers and layers of complete darkness.

«Since neither of you came here prepared, I’m not going to accept anything but gracious gratitude» she replied, tilting up her chin so haughtily that I had no choice but let out a chuckle, somewhat too fond for my tastes. Kylo’s hold slipped slightly, and I turned only to discover him staring at the condoms with eyes as wide as saucers, as though they’d sneaked up on him when he wasn’t looking. He was finally catching up with the program, it seemed.

There was a splash of white in the hot-pink and yellow foil that wrapped the condoms. I had to bring them closer to my eyes to actually discern the pattern.

«Are these _Stormtrooper helmets_?» I blurted, receiving as only reply Ishtar’s lazy laugh.

I was still studying those little pieces of horrifying art, when I felt myself slip off Kylo’s body. Looking away from the dazzlingly coloured foil, I realised that Ishtar was slowly taking her clothes off. As if her skin was pulling him up, Kylo had rolled onto his back and half-raised himself from the bed, staring in stunned silence.

There was no rush in Ishtar’s calm, methodical movements, but she wasn’t giving us a show, exactly. She was simply completing a task, shedding layer after layer in the hushed silence of the room, and she was self-assured and pragmatic about it. But that didn’t mean that she wasn’t aware of our eyes on her, and her full lips were curved up so slightly that if I’d blinked I would’ve missed her smirk of pure triumph. She was happy to have us in her bed, and she was pleased to have our complete attention trained on her.

Her black cape was already pooling around her feet when she started to work at her silver belt, and the buckle hit the carpet with a faint thud as she let it fall to the ground. Her sleeveless black tunic came next, raising her white hair in a wave of pure electricity before joining the cape. Ishtar was wearing a loose black shirt underneath, slashed by dashes of silver, and black pants, so tight I could see the shape of her thighs down to the pulling of her muscles.

The need to touch, to _grasp_ , hit me so suddenly and so abruptly that I felt my breath stutter, and heat raise on my cheeks. I didn’t remember when, but at some point I’d raised myself on my elbows to have a better view and to feel less vulnerable under Ishtar’s steady gaze. She had seen everything there was to see, but there was heat pooling in my belly, _again_ , and she didn’t need to know how wet I was between my thighs.

Being so turned on, and so soon after my last orgasm, left me with something akin to shock. It’d never happened before. Not with my ex-boyfriend, not alone. It felt almost as if I was feeding off the electricity that Kylo and Ishtar put off like magnetic storms.

I spared a glance at Kylo, sitting motionless beside me, and knowing that I wasn’t the only one so affected made me feel a bit better. He was staring at Ishtar with the face of a man who’d just found religion, bewitched and utterly focused. His dark eyes were wide open, his lips slightly ajar, and he was unconsciously licking them over and over again. The place could’ve been napalmed and he would’ve barely noticed. I left him to his enraptured staring, and turned back to Ishtar.

The loose shirt revealed a tank-top, so tight that I could make out the shape of her bra. I drank in the swell of her perfect little breasts, just above the cut of her top, when she bent over to take off her thigh-high, black leather boots. I heard Kylo’s breath stutter at the sight, and I bit back a smile.

The boots joined the general confusion on the carpet, and without the six inch heels Ishtar seemed much smaller, and incongruously even deadlier. Her proportions were perfect, lithe and delicate, and when she got rid of her shirt and her pants, revealing indeed black lace underwear trimmed in violet, the temptation to reach out and palm her creamy thighs felt like the prick of a needle. Kylo swallowed loudly, and Ishtar’s grin was triumphant when she spoke again.

«You could get one of those on while I get ready, you know? - she pointed out, while reaching for her black socks - Between the two of you, I think you should manage.»

I snorted as I pushed myself up, amused at her quip, and lazily reached out for the string of condoms that had been unceremoniously dropped on the bed. Kylo was still staring at Ishtar, dazed, as if her words held no meaning whatsoever. Ishtar was lucky that there were two of us there, truly. Smirking to myself, I tore off one of the condoms and ripped the foil open.

«Work with me, Kylo» I prodded, in a soft, low voice.

Kylo, hearing his name, finally managed to tear his gaze from Ishtar and looked at me with bewildered eyes. He hadn’t moved from his half-raised position, heavily leaning on his elbows and dangling his ridiculous long legs over the bed.

He melted under my touch, as I reached for his cock, with a groan so deep that it sounded like it’d been ripped from his chest. I used my free hand to palm the whole length, from root to tip, feeling the velvet-soft skin stretched taut over hard flesh, the bumps of raised veins underneath, the ridge of the glans. The tip was angry red, curved towards Kylo’s soft belly, wet and shiny with precome. I bent to lick it, tasting him with a quick sweep of my tongue before pressing down on the slit. Kylo’s elbows buckled under him, and he dropped down on the bed with a pained moan.

Ishtar laughed when I stretched up, savouring Kylo’s taste on my tongue.

«Didn’t you tell me not to tease him?» she purred, unbuckling her bra and revealing small, pale breasts with perfect pink nipples that I wanted to bite.

I shrugged.

«I couldn’t resist. Kylo is _delicious_ » I whispered, still holding his cock in my hand, and Kylo took a sharp breath at the praise. Smiling, absurdly pleased at how malleable Kylo was, I rolled the condom on his straining cock and let him go. «All yours.»

«If he comes before I can get it in, I’m holding you responsible» came the smirking reply, but before I could turn fully towards her, Ishtar had grabbed a fistful of hair from my nape and smashed our mouths together. It was a short kiss, but deep and full of teeth, and Ishtar’s eyes were as black as coal when she let me go. I could feel the tingle of her brutal grasp against my scalp long after she’d extricated her fingers, shivers running down my spine.

Ishtar was gloriously naked, when she straddled Kylo’s thighs. I ached to touch her, to touch _them_ , but I didn’t want to get in the way of whatever Ishtar had in mind, so I scuttled slightly back, watching them from my position beside Kylo’s head.

«You’re so fucking _huge_ » Ishtar whispered, taking him in hand. Kylo didn’t say anything at that. He was just staring at her with dazed eyes, as if he couldn’t really believe whatever was happening, and going with the flow seemed the best option. He looked like a man in a dream, and the dream shattered violently when Ishtar lifted herself up and used the tip of his cock to tease herself.

The groan Kylo let out was _deafening_. I felt my heart thud painfully in my chest at the sight, and the heat pooling in my belly spiked up as I stared at Kylo’s cockhead appearing and disappearing between Ishtar’s perfectly waxed labia. I was so hot, so wet all over that I couldn’t stop myself from thinking that Kylo could’ve fit in me much more than one finger, if he’d tried to breach me now. I took a shallow, shaky breath, and I swallowed, pulled between the ferocious need to _touch_ and the spellbound fascination with which I was silently staring.

Ishtar’s gaze was as fixed as ours on her handwork, and she was distractedly palming Kylo’s abs with her free hand. She looked utterly absorbed, white hair as thin and soft-looking as silk covering her back and brushing her arms, almost reaching Kylo’s skin. She bit her lips as she finally pushed him in, and when his cock disappeared between her legs, Kylo’s breath whooshed out as if someone had punched it out of him.

« _Ishtar_ » he called, like a prayer, fisting the sheets and fighting to keep his eyes open. Ishtar kept staring at his face as she lowered herself, and when he was finally fully seated inside of her, she reached out to stroke his cheek.

«I know it’s difficult, but don’t come just yet. Try to resist as long as you can, ok?» she murmured, and Kylo nodded even if he didn’t look too sure  about what he was agreeing to. Ishtar bent to kiss him then, and Kylo groaned in her mouth at the change of pressure. Then Ishtar straightened herself up, and taking hold of Kylo’s hands, she started to draw circles with her hips.

It was slow, at first. Ishtar kept her gaze fixed on Kylo’s face, their fingers intertwined, and Kylo stared back at her with eyes wide and unfocused and lips slightly open, panting so loudly it was almost painful to hear. The colour had risen up again on his cheeks, and the sweat on his skin was making it glisten.

Then Ishtar began to pick up the pace, and whatever lull he’d managed to snatch ended with a keen whimper, dragged from his open lips. She kept pushing on his hands, until he couldn’t fight the pressure anymore and she almost collapsed on him. With a wild, breathless laugh, she let him go then, and pressing on his abs she just lifted herself and pushed her body back down, riding him with such an unrestrained abandon that I felt something in myself stir, a hunger I’d never known taking roots deep into my guts. I stared at the shifting muscles in her belly, her thighs, her arms, wound up tight under pale skin, and I bit my lip to stand still, because I knew how dangerous it could be to touch a hurricane. There was such a ferocious joy in the way Ishtar was fucking him, in the way she was doggedly chasing her own pleasure, that was intoxicating.

Free from Ishtar’s hold, Kylo’s hands flailed about, like scared birds. He looked like he didn’t know what to do, didn’t know what to touch, so I took pity on him and grabbed one of his hands, putting it on Ishtar’s hip. Kylo was nothing but a quick study, and the other quickly followed.

I stared at the picture of Kylo’s glistening, latex-covered cock slipping in and out of Ishtar until I was sure I could’ve drawn it from memory, the push and pull of her skin on him burnt like a brand behind my eyelids. Only then I let my eyes travel up, eyeing Ishtar’s pale shoulder peeking from waves of white hair, the candid column of her throat as she closed her eyes and threw back her head. They were both moaning now, loud and panting, voices crackling like thunderbolts along my spine. Kylo’s face was scrunched up as if in pain, hair in complete disarray and eyes reduced to a sliver of hazel through dark lashes. His grasp on Ishtar’s hips was so tight it had to hurt, but Ishtar looked too far gone to care.

It was only then that I realised that my hand was still on Kylo’s, and that there was no reason to restrain myself. I was touching them already.

With a slow, careful stroke, I trailed my fingers along Kylo’s arm, testing the skin, feeling the muscles bunch underneath. I was so concentrated that the fucking, which was going on so close to me that I could feel the air moving between Ishtar and my naked arm, felt far away. Only Kylo’s skin remained, the heat that his body was putting off like a furnace. I explored the ball of his shoulder, the resistance of the bone and the flesh, and then the elegant curve of his collarbones, the frantic bobbing of his Adam’s apple, the vulnerable hollow of his throat. I felt it quiver under my fingers, raising and falling at the rhythm of his panting breaths, and I followed the sternum to the middle of his chest. The flesh was supple there, compact muscles with skin absurdly soft to the touch.

When I thumbed a pink nipple, Kylo bucked up so hard that he almost dislodged Ishtar. He stilled himself straight after, but Ishtar’s breathless laugh fell on us like stardust.

«Do it again!» she ordered, and I grinned at Kylo’s lost face as I bent over, licking his hard nipple in the showiest way I knew. The smell of his glistening skin was intoxicating.

Ishtar’s laughed again when he bucked up, arching his back, and slapped her hand on his abs so loudly that I heard the smack, even if I hadn’t seen the blow.

«That was so good, Kylo. So good. _Fuck me_ » she rasped, and with a broken moan Kylo did just that, tightening his grasp on her hips as he fucked up into her. I allowed myself the pleasure to watch, hovering over him and admiring the stiffening of the muscles in his belly and his arms as he pushed his feet against the floor to fuck up into Ishtar, before I turned back to his chest. I took his still damp nipple into my mouth, sucking on sensitive skin, thumbing the other and rolling it between my fingers.

Kylo’s groan was _obscene_ as I bit his nipple, before soothing the sting with my tongue.

«I’m... wait, I’m going...» he stammered, voice broken and cracked and deep as if he hadn’t said a word in ages, and I realised that it’d actually been some time since I heard him say anything.

I looked up. His face was wrecked, tousled black hair sticking to congested skin. Even the top of his ears was bright red, and his frowning forehead was shining with sweat.

«It’s ok, you can come» Ishtar hushed him, low and oddly tender, but Kylo just shook his head, like a stubborn dog.

«I want... I want to hold you» he panted, before turning towards me and asking, with such a pleading note in his voice that it broke my heart: «Can I hold her?»

It was not my place to answer, but I had no intention of standing in the way. I let him go, just as Ishtar murmured a sweet: «Of course you can».

She’d barely got half the sentence out of her mouth that Kylo shot up as an arrow and wound his arms around her slight frame, engulfing her in the tightest hug I’d ever seen while fucking up into her in furious, jerking thrusts. He choked a pained groan in her neck as he came, and after a few more pumps of his hips he just stood still, breathing heavily in her skin and puffing silky clouds of white hair away.

I wasn’t too sure about what I was supposed to do, now. Ishtar had rested her cheek on Kylo’s head, eyes closed, and her beautiful wavy hair was tangled like white smoke with Kylo’s short black locks, covering them both like cobwebs. I didn’t want to be a nuisance, and yet it felt too private a moment to stay there and just stare.

I scuttled out of the way, minding the silence, and only when I was behind him I realised that Kylo’s broad, mole-covered back was shaken by tiny, thunder-like shivers, and his skin was rippling with them. Without thinking, I moved closer, and reached out.

I’d barely pressed the palm of my hand against his sweaty, trembling skin that Kylo, with a sigh so loud that echoed in the room like a bang, just unlocked his muscles and let himself go, collapsing over me like an avalanche. The breath came whooshing out of my chest as I caught him, pushing up with my thighs to bear both his weight and Ishtar’s.

«Are you trying to kill her?» came Ishtar’s amused remark, as I adjusted their combined bulk against my frame. I could feel the friction of his bare back against my nipples, and it was delicious enough to make me forget about that split of a second when I almost got caught in the landslide.

I touched Ishtar’s hand on Kylo’s flank, and she intertwined our fingers. The gesture, for some reason, struck me deeper than anything anyone had ever done before, and I hid my face against Kylo’s strong shoulder.

Kylo didn’t even bother to reply. He just hummed his disagreement against Ishtar’s neck.

«You know that I can’t actually hold you up forever, right?» I laughed, trying to get over the absurd feeling bubbling in my chest. Kylo felt warm and compact and oddly comforting against my skin, and I moved up to nuzzle at his soft, wavy hair. It smelled slightly of conditioner, but Kylo’s scent, intimate and by now incongruously familiar, overruled anything else. I felt him relax by degrees against my chest, shivers dwindling to barely a twitch and muscles loosening up.

I was starting to feel the strain of the position in my back when Ishtar, realising that I wasn’t going to last much longer, took the situation in hand.

«As lovely as all this cuddling is, we’ll have to move at some point» she prodded, extricating her fingers from my loose grip to poke Kylo in the ribs.

«It’s nice. I like it» Kylo grumbled in a barely discernible voice, showing no intention of lifting a finger and keeping his face buried in Ishtar’s neck. She sighted at his stubborn refusal, and I felt her fingers lightly tickle his side.

«Perhaps before Ni sprains something...?» she tried again, and that seemed to draw his attention. Slowly, begrudgingly, Kylo lifted his head from Ishtar’s neck, turning just enough to catch my eyes.

«Am I hurting you?» he asked, in such a serious tone that the light reply on the tip of my tongue fell through. There was something unbearably honest in his dark eyes, heavy-lidded and lazy over blushing cheekbones.

I shook my head, just a tiny movement, least to bump into his nose.

«No, but you _are_ pretty heavy. Maybe we could all lie down?» I tried, and Kylo, sufficiently drawn by the idea, hummed his agreement and reluctantly loosened his death grip around Ishtar.

Finally free, Ishtar rolled her shoulders with the graceful ease of a tiger, before giving me a smirk and granting Kylo a quick peck on the lips. She reached down with her hand then, presumably to hold the condom, before raising herself up on her knees and letting Kylo’s spent cock slip out of her body.

Kylo’s groan vibrated against my skin like the rolling of drums, and I tighten my hold against his sides as Ishtar climbed down his lap, took off the condom and tied the loose end. Then she grasped Kylo’s hand and, without much ceremony, dumped the used condom on his open palm.

«There’s a bin in the bathroom. Go clean yourself up and come back» she ordered, stepping away and leaving him enough room to move.

It took a few moments for Kylo to work out her meaning, and some more to gather the will and the strength to push himself upright, but Ishtar was staring sternly at him and eventually Kylo had to slip begrudgingly away from my arms. I watched the smooth expanse of his back slid away, the little black moles dotting it like tiny stars, the stretch of muscles and bones under soft skin, and when he stood up, wobbling slightly as he regained his balance, the perfect curve of his ass. He spared me a last, uncertain glance before walking away, and I licked my lips as I watched him, muscle bunching up in his full ass and wiry thighs.

«Delicious, isn’t he?» Ishtar remarked, jumping on the bed and bouncing slightly as she stared at Kylo disappearing into the bathroom. «I can’t believe he’s a virgin.»

« _Was_ » I corrected, and Ishtar turned to give me a full grin, pleased and predatory.

«Was.» I was trying not to stare at her naked body, but Ishtar didn’t share my qualms. She happily let her eyes roam from my lips to the golden hairs between my thighs. «Ni, you _really_ have to try that. He’s so thick, so perfect. He didn’t last very long, but we _did_ a number on him.»

The conversation was so surreal that I _had_ to laugh, and Ishtar took advantage of my distraction to brush my thigh, up to the crease where my mount of Venus dipped between my legs.

«Did it get you wet? Watching him fucking me?» she whispered, sliding a finger between my folds. She was so close that I reflexively looped my arm around her tiny waist, allowing her to move even closer, skin against skin.

Ishtar brushed against my clit, purposely, and I bit back a moan at the touch.

«Yes» I replied, with a sharp, clipped voice. I parted my legs just enough to let her wriggle her fingers down, teasing at my opening.

Ishtar hummed, pleased, and pushed two fingers in. They were smaller than Kylo’s, and I was so soaking wet that I barely felt the stretch.

«Yes, it did. Good. I’ll help you open up for him. You’re not leaving before you try Kylo’s cock, and I get to watch.»

I groaned at that, and pushed myself against the fingers that she was slowly, tortuously fucking into me. She was purring in my ear, plastered against my side, with her small perky breasts pressed against my naked chest. The sweat was cooling on her pale skin, and her flesh felt just as hot as Kylo’s, almost feverish. I buried my face into her white hair and breathed her in, tightening my grip around her waist.

«What about you?» I whispered, nuzzling the top of her head. Her deep, relentless pace never faltered.

«What about me?»

I was feeling strained, pulled as tight as a bow. I wanted Kylo’s cock, Ishtar’s fingers. I wanted everything they could give me, and more. I _wanted_. Down to their bones.

«Did you come?»

She sighed, turning her head to nip at my jaw. She smelt of peaches and raspberries, and her hair was as soft as a cloud. She smelt _familiar_ , like Kylo, and I pushed the thought to the back of my mind, as far as I could, before it stung. I didn’t want to think, right now. I _wanted_ , for the first time in ages, and I was going to savour the feeling.

«No. It was amazing, but too short for that. It’s... difficult, for me.»

«Can I try?»

Ishtar’s breath caught against my skin. She pulled back, watching me with hooded black eyes. Sweat had smeared her metallic eyeshadow, so I thumbed away a dark smudge from one of her cheekbones as I absentmindedly stroked her face.

I didn’t know what she was looking for in my eyes, but she probably found it, since she took her hand away. I mourned at the loss, empty and absurdly lonely without her probing fingers inside me, but the odd feeling quickly dwindled away.

«What do you have in mind?» she asked, somewhat guarded now that she was not pushing someone about. Belatedly, I realised that she was not just small, but that I had at least three inches over her. I tilted my head appraisingly, as I stared her down.

«You wanted my mouth on you. I’d like that, too.»

She drew a loud breath at the words, but her mouth quirked up, interested and pleased.

«Alright. Let’s see what a Jedi monk can do, then, when they’re not busy talking to yam sprouts.»

«Hilarious» I replied, rolling my eyes. Ishtar laughed at my even tone, but I cut her laugh short when I slipped off the mattress, kneeling beside the bed and reaching up to seize her flanks. Without another word, I dragged her against the sheet until her spread thighs were framing my face, and Ishtar, half-reclined and propping herself up on stretched arms, stared at me with eyes huge and all-devouring.

«I liked that - she whispered, chest raising and falling under quick breaths - Who knew you had it in you.»

«You should never underestimate a Jedi» I quipped, kissing her thigh. It was pale and firm under my mouth, feather-soft so close to her opening, and the flawless smoothness of the skin made me want to ruin it. I licked a stripe with a broad sweep of my tongue, feeling the perfect texture of it, and Ishtar’s groan echoed like thunder as I sank my teeth in yielding flesh.

« _Niahm_ » she moaned, pained and strained, as she reached out and grabbed a fistful of my hair. «What a filthy Jedi you are.»

I sucked her flesh hard into my mouth as a reply, licking the sting away before gnawing at it again with my teeth. I could feel the pull of her hand in my hair, almost painful, and proprietary in a way that made my heart thud painfully in my chest. I’d never liked pain before, I’d never even contemplated the possibility, but Ishtar’s grasp was tightened to perfection in my hair, and the twinge ricocheted like a bullet through my nerve endings. I shivered at the sting, and I lovingly licked the skin under my mouth before sucking on it until I drew blood to the surface.

I would’ve remained there forever, with Ishtar’s grip on my hair loosening and tightening at intervals and her loud groans filling my ears, but I wanted to see the result of my efforts. I pulled away just enough to look at the dark bruise blossoming on her pale skin.

Ishtar’s fingers yanked at my hair. I looked at her, face scrunched up and darkened by a gorgeous blush that expanded from her cheeks all the way down her neck, and I smirked with unmistakable satisfaction at the wreckage I’d brought on her beautiful features.

«What are you grinning at?» she hissed, slender brows furrowing as she looked down at me. «I’m still waiting.»

I chuckled at her touchiness, and with a last farewell kiss I turned from her bruised flesh to the smooth folds between her legs, slightly parted and deliciously wet. The skin there was so perfectly waxed that I had no clue about her natural hair colour. My heart pounded into my chest as the need to taste her, to open her up with my tongue, seized me up like a tide.

I’d never done anything like that before, and I had no idea where to start. For a moment, I just stayed there, perfectly still, unconsciously licking my lips as I stared, until Ishtar informed me that her patience had run out with a sharp pull of my hair. The twinge made me shiver all over again, deep and wrenching and deliciously devastating, and I just stopped thinking as I pushed my tongue between her folds, running the flat of it from her opening to her clit.

Ishtar groaned so loudly that a part of myself, the one that was not currently savouring her taste and her smell, heady and overpowering, wondered idly what Kylo would think of all that noise, and if he would come back running. But that part died in a blink as Ishtar’s grasp on my hair shifted slightly, and cradling my skull into her palm she locked my face between her legs.

I closed my eyes at the feeling of being held, of having nowhere to go. Ishtar surrounded me so completely that the world had narrowed down to the hot flesh under my tongue and the smooth thighs framing my face. I was already hooked on her skin, completely drunk on the taste of her as I licked her over and over, pushing deeply between her folds, catching at the rim of her opening on the upwards slide and pressing against her clit before starting all over again.

«Fuck me, Ni» Ishtar panted, distracting me as I tongued her opening and pushed inside. I wanted to reach her so deeply she would never forget the feeling of having me inside of her. «Fuck, Ni. _Fuck_.»

Her taste was even sharper there, and in a frenzied moment I thought I could almost taste the latex, and Kylo’s cock underneath, as I shoved my face between her legs as far as it would go and thrust my tongue inside. A fountain of high, trembling moans spilled from her lips as I fucked into her, until the hand that was propping her up finally gave out.

I felt her grip on my hair disappear, as she fell on the mattress. When I looked up, I saw the flat plane of her belly framed by the sharp ridges of her hipbones, the shifting pattern of her ribs under the delicate skin of her chest, the white knuckles of her hands as she yanked on the coverlet so ferociously that she almost pulled it off the bed. I was grabbing her sides with enough strength to hurt her, but Ishtar didn’t seem to mind, and I didn’t think I could’ve let her go even if I tried, fingers biting into soft flesh and tongue pushing into her as deep as I could.

«Ni, Ni, I need your fingers. Your fingers, Ni» Ishtar pleaded, somewhat far away, her lithe body thrashing in my hold. I fought to raise my head from the vice-like grip of her thighs, and I gained just enough space to wriggle a hand in between. She was drenching wet against my fingers, and I pushed two inside just as I smashed my mouth against her clit, sucking it into my mouth in a biting kiss.

« _Fuck_ , Ni» Ishtar groaned, back arching from the bed as I pulled my fingers out and thrust them back into her. Time seemed to stop as I just went on and on, rolling her clit in my mouth as I fucked her with my fingers, and the space was reduced to the body I was touching and the rumbling of her moans, vibrating through her skin like earthquakes. I had no clue about what I was doing, but the instinct to push in, to _fuck_ , was primeval and all-consuming.

«More, Ni. Fill me up» she growled, thumping  her heel on my shoulder to goad me on. I looked at her through my lashes, and I saw the perfect line of her body arching up between her outstretched arms, breasts quivering as her chest hid her face from my sight.

I felt the resistance of her walls as I pushed a third finger in, but she was still so loose, so deliciously yielding that I could not resist the temptation. After a handful of thrusts I slid my pinkie alongside, stretching her impossibly wide. Ishtar’s groan echoed so loudly that I didn’t just wonder about Kylo, but also about the neighbouring guests, the concierge at the door, and the whole block.

Having that much power over her was exhilarating. It bolted through my body like a storm, travelling along my nerves and pooling in my belly, wet and deep.

I was still staring at her when I lifted my mouth from her clit, her taste overpowering on my tongue. I ignored her grumble of displeasure as she raised her head. Her face was so red I imagined I could feel the heat from my position between her thighs, her hair wild and tangled, and her eyes a slash of black between long lashes, looking even darker in the shade of her smudged eyeshadow. She was panting through half-open, shiny lips, and I could see the rippling of her ribcage under the pale skin of her chest at every quick, ragged breath.

«I wonder, - I declared, low and clear, as we locked eyes - how much coaxing you would need to take my whole hand.»

And with that, as if I’d pressed a switch, she tightened up and came with a drawn-out shout. I fucked her through it, feeling her walls crush my fingers and watching her belly tremble over and over, wave after wave, until she lay there, quivering and spent.

Only then, as though a spell had been lifted, I caught the dark shape at the corner of my eye. I let my fingers slip out of Ishtar and turned my head, and there was Kylo Ren–standing motionless in front of the bathroom door and staring at us with eyes as huge as his fists and mouth wet and open.

I should’ve said something, I guessed. But I could still taste Ishtar on my tongue, and I was too satisfied and too drunk on her to shatter the silence. I took Kylo in, instead, lazily mapping his beautiful body, the wide shoulders and the lean chest, the veins bulging in his arms and the bony shape of his wrists, the compact thighs and the huge ears, committing to memory each dark mole and each strand of his soft black hair. I had the dreadful feeling that the evening was coming to an end, and I wanted to be able to remember every fraction of it when I would’ve been alone again, cut off from the world and utterly isolated from everyone and everything.

I wondered how long Kylo had been there, standing dead-still and staring at us without as much as breathing, but judging from his half-hard cock, already jutting out and slightly straining towards his belly, it’d been probably long enough.

I did a double take, when I saw that. He’d already got off twice, the last time not even ten minutes before, but he looked almost ready for another go. I supposed that that was the beauty of being a sexually repressed twenty-five years old, although not even my ex-boyfriend at seventeen had been that quick. But maybe that was a perfectly average refractory period, and Kevan had been the one particularly slow to recover. It wasn’t like I had anyone else I could compare him to.

I started when I heard Ishtar’s voice, just above my head.

«Welcome back, Knight of Ren» she purred, with something close to a laughter in her slightly abused voice. I turned towards her, and I saw that she’d managed to push her hands back underneath herself, and was now staring at Kylo from a somewhat upright position. Her breath was slowly evening out, and the angry red of her face was fading into a delicious blush, blooming high in her sharp cheeks.

Feeling my stare on her, Ishtar looked away from Kylo to glance back at me, with a slight grin on her lips. But there was a strange, alien softness underneath the tightness of her smirk, and she carefully lifted a hand to brush a strand of blond hair away from my eyes.

«That was... good. Thank you» she murmured, combing her fingers through my hair before shifting her attention back to Kylo. «You can come here with us if you want, you know. You don’t have to stand by the door.»

The invitation was obvious, just as it was the gentle push laced into her words. Kylo reacted to it as if Ishtar had just pulled the strings that made him move.

There was something uneven in the way he strode to the bed, and the contrast between his wide step and the slightly jerky gait was absurdly endearing. He looked like he wanted nothing more than to dash through the room, but his cock hung heavy between his thighs, and his legs didn’t seem to fully cooperate with his still dazed brain. The stunned look on his face was slowly melting away, but he still seemed conflicted about the suitable amount of eagerness he was supposed to display.

Kylo was careful, almost wary as he sat primly at Ishtar’s side. He looked like he wasn’t too sure about what was coming next, and only as I took in his guarded expression I fully understood that he had no concept whatsoever about the correct protocol to employ after sex.

 _He looks like someone who’s been taught how to behave by the movies_ , I’d thought at the bar. That part of the evening felt like something that had happened to someone else, years, centuries before, as though a whole new millennium had blossomed while we were writhing and twisting around each other like the coils of a snake. And after a whole new age had come, I realised that I’d been right from the beginning. Whatever Kylo Ren knew, it was something he’d guessed from a TV screen, or from the pages of a book. We’d dragged him to a hotel room and fucked him within an inch of his life, and now he didn’t know what he was supposed to do, or what was going to happen to him. He didn’t know if we were going to throw him out, or laugh at him.

Putting some distance between us, even for the short period of time it’d taken him to clean up, had somehow broken the spell. And whatever nerve he’d been getting from the Caipiroskas he’d drunk at the bar, it was wearing down to nothing, together with the alcohol in his blood.

He almost jumped when I touched his knee. He looked down at me with furrowed brows, and eyes that were not exactly suspicious, but watchful nonetheless. He looked like he was getting skittish all over again, like he was about to bolt for the door. I didn’t want him to feel rejected, and the evening to finish so soon.

«Kiss me, Kylo» I murmured, reaching up with my free hand to stroke his cheek. I could feel Ishtar’s watchful eyes lingering on me, and I realised that she’d been waiting for me to act first. She was still playing with us, pushing and pulling, but I couldn’t bring myself to care right now. «I taste like her. »

And that was enough to kill _anything_ that wasn’t desperate, rending hunger in Kylo’s eyes. He reached down, encompassing my skull with his huge hand, and he almost dragged me up the bed with the sheer force of his pull as his mouth came crashing over mine. The only thing I could do to keep some sort of balance was clutching at Ishtar’s thigh, and I barely realised that I was sinking my finger in her yielding flesh as Kylo gave me a filthy, open-mouthed kiss, chasing after Ishtar’s taste like a starving man. He’d learnt some finesse during the evening, but there was none of it in the kiss. It was clumsy and brutal, so frenzied that I felt his desperation tug at my flesh, at my nerves, at my blood. He bit my lips and my tongue, unwittingly, messily, but it stung, and I felt spit dribble down to my chin as he just pushed and pushed. He’d been so yielding, so deliciously pliable in our hands, that the voracity of the kiss came like a shock.

It hit me, then. It hit me as Kylo was frantically thrusting his tongue in my mouth, like he wanted nothing more than to devour me alive.

I didn’t know this boy, this man, at all.

The kiss left me reeling, and I was panting when Kylo finally let me go. His eyes were huge as he stared down at me, and as black as Ishtar’s, gigantic pupils eating at the warm brown.

« _Fuck_. Kiss me as well, Kylo. Kiss me like that» Ishtar whispered, somewhere above me. Kylo straightened up to smash his mouth against hers, but his hold on my nape never wavered, never loosened up. He was holding onto me as though I could disappear the moment he let me go. As He’d snaked his other hand around Ishtar’s waist, and was clutching her tight against his side.

Their kiss looked just as brutal as ours had felt. Ishtar was holding Kylo’s face in her hands as though he was something precious, something fragile, but there was nothing fragile in Kylo’s biting kiss. I caught a glimpse of his tongue pushing between her lips, thick and forceful and glistening, and the way Ishtar had to open her mouth to accommodate it made me clutch her thigh even harder, breath itching as warmth pooled low in my belly.

Kylo’s frenzy felt contagious, deadly as a disease, and touched my skin like a current. I turned to nuzzle at Ishtar’s belly, kissing the cooling skin just above her navel. I felt the drag of her flesh on my teeth as I bit down, and the pulling of taught skin as I sucked, and licked, and bit down again.

I trembled when I heard Ishtar’s moan, swallowed by Kylo’s hungry mouth.

«Niahm» she called, when he finally let her go. She looked down at me, face framed by white hair, so long that I felt a stray lock brush my cheek. «You’re going to give me another bruise.»

I could see her small, round breasts from there, the narrow shoulders, the little dip of her throat. Her pink lips were curved in a smile, something between soft and sharp.

Distantly, I realised that Kylo was staring too, openly and unashamedly. He was still holding the both of us, still wary.

I looked straight in front of me, taking in the taught white belly, the sharp curve of her waist, the exquisite rounding of her thighs. So much skin, so delicate, so pale. The bruise on her thigh looked luridly dark now, like a black smudge of tar on the white wing of an albatross.

I ran my hand up her leg. There was something obscene in the pleasure I took in feeling her flesh, her skin, right under my palm. Something just as ferocious as Kylo’s kiss. Ishtar’s breath hitched, when I dug my thumb in the dark bruise gracing the soft skin of her inner thigh.

«You like bruises» I stated, almost distractedly. «Don’t you?»

It wasn’t a real question. I pressed harder, and Ishtar hissed as she pushed a hand in my hair.

«Yes.»

Her fingers were so close to the hand that Kylo still held against my nape that their touch seemed to mingle for a second, as though I couldn’t tell what belonged to whom anymore. It was a strange feeling, being boxed like that between their combined grasps. It should’ve felt suffocating, and it did, to a point, but there was also something else, drifting just below the surface. A sense of yearning, of belonging, so nostalgic and so deep that it felt like claws rending through my flesh.

I closed my eyes, for a second. I didn’t want to think about the last time I’d felt like I belonged to something. I didn’t want to think about anything at all.

The bruise was still there, when I opened my eyes again. It was dark and filthy and mine.

I looked up, this time, when I viciously dug my thumb in tender flesh. Ishtar growled and licked her lips, staring back as though unable to close her eyes.

«Is that what you want? - I asked, low and weirdly distant - For me to mark you up?»

Her voice sounded almost strangled, when she replied.

« _Yes_. Do it, Ni.»

There was no future, no past.

 _Something_ , deep under my skin, replied to her need like a plucked cord, and I realised that I wanted to do just that–give her what she wanted, whatever that might be. And there was something else, swimming even deeper.

I was going to leave them soon. I was an intruder, someone they didn’t even know. But _that_ would be mine, and mine alone.

The need to mark her up, to _make_ her remember me, was like a scream that my reptilian brain didn’t seem to be able to control. I wanted to cover her gorgeous skin in bruises, and I wanted her to feel the press of my teeth for days after, just as much as she would feel the phantom ache of Kylo’s cock.

«Down» I ordered, voice dark and sharp, as I climbed over the bed and straddled her thighs. The movement dislodged Kylo’s hand, and even Ishtar let go of my hair, as I pushed her on the coverlet. Kylo’s hold on her side had loosened up as well, but I could still feel him, hovering close, as I lined up our bodies and pressed her down.

She looked so pale, spread on the dark coverlet. Her white hair had opened up around her face like a halo. I could feel every inch of her skin, the hardening of her nipples against my breasts, the hard shape of her hipbones nudging against my belly. Her fingers found my waist, and dug in like knives. I touched her cheek, using my elbows to prop myself up just enough to avoid crushing her. She went willingly when I pushed on her jaw, forcing her to bare her neck.

The taste, the texture of the skin there was just as amazing as along her thighs. I licked a long, wet stripe from collarbone to jaw, and nipped at the bone, sharp and full of teeth, before moving back down and kissing the pale skin. Ishtar grumbled above my head, but I was still keeping her in place, still boxing her between my hand and my body. She could do nothing but explore my back, and I hummed against her skin when I felt her fingers mapping the bumps and ridges of my spine, up and down, spanning over my ribcage and tickling my sides.

«Weren’t you Jedi supposed to be cold and unfeeling?» she murmured, straining her neck to dislodge the hand I was keeping on her jaw just enough to get my thumb at lips level. I hummed against her skin when she nipped lightly at it.

«I am» I murmured, digging my free hand in the lovely white mass of her hair. I kissed the bruise I’d just sucked into her neck, and Ishtar made a low, murmuring sound around my thumb. «And we’re supposed to be loving, actually. We should care about the well-being of others. I’ve never cared about anything.»

 _Such a liar you are_ , snickered some part of me, with my foster sister’s voice.

_But it was a long time ago. It doesn’t matter anymore._

And it’d been so long that I couldn’t even remember the feeling.

«It’s not true.» Kylo’s voice came so suddenly that I nearly jumped out of my skin. He’d been so quiet until then, taking up such a strangely small space for someone that size, and I’d sunk so deep into my mind, that I’d almost forgot he was there. He blushed slightly when I turned towards him, as though he didn’t really know why he was talking and, even worse, didn’t really know how to stop. «I know what that feels like - he rushed on, almost breathlessly, staring down at his hands - People that don’t care about anything… I know. I know them. And you’re nothing like it.»

There was something, in his voice, that tugged at whatever was left of my heart.

He knew nothing about me. I was a complete stranger. And yet, he was showing no trace of uncertainty, no hesitation. The conviction of his words was absolute, and unwavering, and deeply felt.

I rolled off Ishtar, landing at her side. She was touching Kylo’s thigh, until Kylo got the hint and gingerly took her hand into his own. It looked tiny in Kylo’s huge one, delicate like a doll’s.

I let Ishtar’s face go, but her other hand stayed pressed against my back, arm coiled around my waist. She might’ve been focused on Kylo, right then and there, but I wasn’t going anywhere.

«Come here, Kylo» she murmured, sweet and soothing.

Kylo lay himself down, holding her hand close to his chest. He braced his weight on his elbow, mindful of her streaming hair.

«Kiss me» Ishtar prodded him. Kylo complied, strangely tentative after the ferocious kisses from before, and I spotted his thumb caress the back of her hand over and over, as he unhurriedly pressed his lips against hers. It was unbearably sweet, almost painful to watch, so I pressed my forehead against Ishtar’s temple, and closed my eyes.

I don’t how long we stayed like that. But Ishtar’s flesh was pulling at me like a string, her smell and her taste clawing at me as much as the warmth and softness of her skin. I was only half-conscious of what I was doing when I kissed her cheek, and her jaw, and tugged her earlobe between my teeth.

Ishtar gasped at the feeling, and when I looked at her to make sure that everything was alright, Ishtar grabbed one of my asscheeks and smashed her mouth against mine. I chuckled against her lips, until Ishtar kissed me so deeply that I forgot what was so funny about it.

It was when the kiss ended that I realised that Kylo, in an uncharacteristic entrepreneurial outburst, was enthusiastically sucking a bruise in his side of Ishtar’s neck, with such an eagerness that I _had_ to comb my fingers through his hair. He looked up at the soft touch, and there was such an honest, unguarded vulnerability in his eyes that I felt it straight down to my bones.

 _This is too much_ , I thought. But leaving was unthinkable. I would’ve stayed until they would have me, and there was no point in trying to deny it.

Time seemed to trudge on sluggishly, after that. I lost count of how many times I kissed Ishtar’s mouth, or Kylo’s, but Ishtar’s abused neck was all kinds of purple and violet when she stopped us, with bruises sucked from under her jaw to her collarbones. Dark spots were dotting even her breasts, and I was eagerly sucking on one of her nipples when she tugged at my hair.

«Enough» she laughed, as Kylo kissed her cheek. «I’m going to be all black and blue tomorrow. I don’t even know what I was thinking when I let the two of you do this to me.»

«Please, - I retorted, with a grin - You Knights are covered head to foot like a bunch of evil nuns. No one is going to see a thing.»

Ishtar’s smirk turned as sharp as a knife.

«More is the pity, then.» Her hold on my hair grew tighter, and she bent to lick at my lips. «You worked so hard on it. It seems ungrateful to let it go to waste.»

My breath caught at what was implied in her nipping, purring words. She knew. My little inappropriate proprietary moment hadn’t gone unnoticed, and I couldn’t help the sharp jab of shame that pricked at my skin.

But Ishtar wasn’t interested in shame. She tugged at my hair until I lifted my head again, and kissed me square on the lips.

«No more dawdling, now - she whispered again my mouth - Remember? You’re not leaving until you fuck him. And he was ready to go twenty minutes ago.»

«I’m right _here_ » Kylo complained, as he rubbed his forehead against Ishtar’s cheek.

He sounded so peeved that we could do nothing but chuckle at his grumbling protest. Ishtar touched his chin, ever so sweetly, barely using her fingertips.

«Please. As if you didn’t want that» she teased, laughing openly as Kylo mumbled something back and hid his face into her hair. «You’ve been humping my thigh for the last ten minutes. Don’t try to play coy with me.»

«I _haven’t_. I’m _not_ » Kylo protested, but he was pressing his face so hard against her hair that I could barely make out his words. Then he partially turned his head, just enough to stare at me with one of his dark, questioning eyes. «Do you?»

«Do what? Hump Ishtar’s thighs?» I smirked, trying to keep a light tone. I could feel the wild beat of my heart, as the feeling of his fingers, of how much it’d stung when he tried to fit two of them inside, batted at me.

«We haven’t tried that yet» Ishtar piped up, staring at me with considering eyes, and she was utterly serious when she added: «We should.»

The picture was pretty enough to make me feel my heartbeat between my thighs, but Kylo would not be distracted. He lifted his head, both eyes trained on me, dark and warm and utterly focused.

«Do you want that? What… Ishtar said.»

«To fuck you. You can say it, it’s not going to bite you» Ishtar snickered, getting a vexed glance for her troubles. She grumbled at his glare, and blithely went on: «Of course she wants to. She’s seen your dick, for fuck’s sake. Who _wouldn’t_.»

Kylo’s blush ramped up so suddenly and so heavily, at her words, that I saw the deep red on his cheek even if he’d rushed to hide his face in the coverlet.

«That’s not the _point_ » he grumbled, before turning his head slightly and pointing one of his dark, embarrassed eyes on me. I could see the blush spreading to the tip of his ear, and down to his shoulder. «Tell me. Do you want that?»

And then it clicked, all of a sudden. He craved to know if I wanted it, if I wanted _him_. He craved to hear the words.

It took me everything I had not to reach out, not to touch him. But if he felt as vulnerable as he looked, he wouldn’t thank me for noticing.

I smiled at him, trying to push whatever queasy feeling I had so deep into my belly that I hoped he wouldn’t see it.

«Of course I do» I said, trying for my most soothing voice. I didn’t ask him if he did as well. Ishtar had already got that covered, and I didn’t think he would enjoy a repeated experience. With the alcohol gone from his system, he looked more and more like the boy I’d met hours before, nervous and oddly shy. «But you’ll have to be gentle with me - I forced myself to say out loud, because making myself more vulnerable was the only way I knew to balance the shift of power - It’s been… some time.»

That seemed the wrong thing to say. Kylo whipped up his head as if an invisible string had been pulled, and stared me down with a long questioning look.

«Yeah? How long?» he demanded to know, as though that was some sort of vital information.

I blinked, perplexed at that sudden mood swing. I didn’t know how to take that abrupt interest in something so private, especially from someone that so far had mostly seemed unwilling to pry.

It was Ishtar who solved the puzzle. I was unceremoniously pushed aside as she shot up, propping herself on the hands she’d managed to plant on the coverlet.

«Wait a second - she blurted out, staring at Kylo’s frowning face from above - You thought she was a virgin, didn’t you.»

It took a long moment for her words to sink in, but when they did, I glanced at Kylo so quickly that I almost got whiplash. And the way he stilled, before hiding his burning face in the coverlet, spoke volumes.

Ishtar seemed to think exactly the same.

«Oh my God! You _did_! This is… - she cut herself short, and stared at him more intently - Wait. You’re _jealous_ , aren’t you?»

The idea that someone could be jealous of _me_ , and more specifically of my ex-boyfriend who hadn’t seen me in ten years and was now happily married with someone else, was so hilarious that I just burst out laughing.

The look that Kylo shot at me and Ishtar could’ve killed from a distance.

«Don’t laugh at me» he growled, low and menacing. His dark eyes were cold, colder than I’d ever seen them, and his mouth was a thin line between his teeth. The blush was still high on his face, his ears burning, but his face was utterly closed now, and he was fisting the coverlet. « _Don’t_. Not you. Either of you.»

There was so much that went unspoken, in so short a sentence. But what pushed through was loud and clear enough to kill even the faintest shadow of a smile on my lips.

I couldn’t help myself, this time. I reached out, and tucked a strand of black hair behind his ear. Kylo’s wary expression softened up a little, and I let my touch linger on his cheek.

«I wasn’t laughing at you. I’m sorry, Kylo. I didn’t mean it like that.»

He frowned and looked away, as though he’d just realised the intensity of his reaction and was embarrassed by it. I treaded my fingers through his black locks, and Kylo instinctively bowed his head. The eagerness with which he seemed to respond to touch, visceral and ingrained like a pavlovian reflex, never failed to reach through me, hitting me low and deep.

«It’s alright» he mumbled, eventually. He was staring at the coverlet, picking at some thread with nervous fingers. I didn’t expect him to say anything else, letting the moment pass by and be forgotten, so I started when he added: «I am. Well, I was.»

His voice was low, barely a mumble, and reluctant in a way that felt as though each word was being dragged unwillingly out of his mouth.

I stiffened. I had an idea about where this was going, and I wasn’t too sure about the best way to conduct myself. He looked so vulnerable, so incredibly touchy, that I suspected that even an ill-conceived expression could bring irreparable damage.

I shot a lightning-quick look at Ishtar, who glanced back at me with a matching expression. I thought we were being subtle, but Kylo didn’t miss the silent exchange, although he clearly misread the clues.

«A virgin, I mean» he clarified. He went back to picking at the coverlet, ears burning. He looked as if he was dangling between eager and embarrassed, as if he genuinely wanted to share that with us, but he was deadly ashamed of it. «I’d never… you know. You were my firsts.»

And he’d thought I was keeping him company in the same arena. Poor Kylo.

Ishtar darted another glance at me. She looked as uncertain about how to reply as I felt.

«We… kind of figured that out?» she cautiously replied, reaching out and brushing her knuckles against Kylo’s jaw.

There was something tragic in the way his face fell, crumbling completely in utter shame.

«Yeah?» he mumbled, fingers pulling at any loose strand with increasing viciousness. «How? Was I… not good?»

His lashes were so low that his eye looked like a sliver of dark, in the burning profile of his face. Kylo bent his head even further. It was a strange gesture, one that felt both natural and practiced at length, as though Kylo had spent years trying to conceal his face.

«Don’t be silly - Ishtar snapped back, with an exasperated frown - You were perfect. We had fun, the experience will come.»

That seemed to ease the tension, somewhat. The smile that Kylo gave her was a small, delicate thing, but it was a smile nonetheless, and the look he threw in my direction was hopeful, if still uncertain.

I scratched the short hair on his nape, smiling encouragingly at him.

«It was lovely. Truly.» I hesitated, as something clicked into place, something I hadn’t even known I had. I carefully grabbed his hair, not enough to sting, but enough to make him feel _held_ , grounded into the touch. «You were good, Kylo - I murmured, voice low and heavy and as thick as syrup - _So good_ to us.»

And just like that, just as if I’d somehow reached through and touched an exposed nerve ending, he went utterly rigid and perfectly still, staring at me with enormous brown eyes. I couldn’t have missed the way his breath hitched even if I’d wanted to, or the shiver that had trailed down his nape at the praise.

Suddenly, with an abruptness that got my head spinning, the mood had shifted back to something much more primeval, dark and wet and thick and low. Ishtar seemed to sense the change like a smell in the hair, and reached out with both hands, framing Kylo’s face between her palms.

«And there is more fun to come. The night is not finished, yet» she whispered, before dragging him up and kissing him messily.

I touched Kylo’s back as they kissed, tracing the shape of his shoulder blades with the tip of my fingers. That abrupt mood swing was something I’d better remember, I thought.

Ishtar was smiling, when she let him go. And Kylo was smiling too, dazed and a little tentative, stroking her face as though it was something infinitely precious.

I didn’t expect Ishtar to slap my ass. The sound that escaped from my mouth, embarrassingly enough, was downright a _squeal_.

«Move up the bed, Ni - Ishtar ordered, with a smirk plastered on her beautiful face - We have _unfinished business_.»

I snorted at the quote, but I obeyed, wriggling out of her embrace and scooting up the bed. As I braced myself on outstretched arms, I became acutely aware of how exposed I was, and how much more exposed I would be in a short moment. I could feel Kylo’s and Ishtar’s twin stares trained  on me, and although they’d seen everything that there was to see, the idea that they could peek between my raised legs sent a shiver down my spine, as something knotted up in my belly.

Ishtar, predictably, was the first to move. She squirmed out of Kylo’s arms and crawled up the bed, until she was kneeling in front of me. My heart gave a painful thud, as she touched my knees.

«I’ve never done this before» she mused, as she pried my legs open. «I wonder what you taste like.»

My breath hitched, as Ishtar trailed her hands down my thighs. The touch felt electric, obscenely intimate, and I shivered when she pushed her thumbs between my folds, opening me up to her inquisitive gaze. I barely realised that Kylo had come closer as well, and was now staring at Ishtar’s hands on me as if utterly mesmerized by the sight.

«She’s gorgeous, isn’t she?» Ishtar murmured, as she pressed one of her thumbs to my clit. The other was stroking my opening, and I hissed when the tip breached me.

«Yes» was Kylo’s breathless reply, so quiet that I almost didn’t hear it.

Ishtar’s eyes were twinkling when she looked up at me, and her lips were pulled up in an impish grin as she kissed my knee.

«I could drag it out, you know» she murmured, peppering kisses down my inner thigh. «But poor Kylo has been hard for some time now, and I really want to watch the two of you fuck. You should thank me. I don’t normally take pity on people.»

I snickered. Her tone was impossible to mistake–it was a challenge, and I took it as such.

There was obvious surprise in Ishtar’s wide eyes, as I pushed my foot between her thighs, and a delight just as obvious, as I pressed it up, rubbing the bridge against her clit. As she trapped my foot between her thighs and rolled her hips, rocking along the hard ridge pressed against her wet flesh, I realised something so fundamentally _Ishtar_ that I was shocked I hadn’t seen before. For how much she liked to push, how much she liked to ignite people and lead them to the ebullition point, she had very little control over the kind of reaction she would get in return. And she didn’t care one bit.

«You’re so _filthy_ , Ni - Ishtar moaned, riding my foot - You couldn’t have been better if I’d designed you.»

«I do my best to keep up. I’m in bed with two Sith, after all» I grinned, grabbing Ishtar’s nape and pulling her up into a kiss. It was a short, messy thing, and she laughed when I let her go.

«Not Sith, you ignorant Jedi - she chided me, as she released my foot - Knights of Ren. Not the same thing. We rose from the Dark Side, but we are nothing like the Sith of old.»

«I don’t know. There are two of you, after all» I chuckled, twirling a white curl around my finger.

I inhaled loudly, as she abruptly spread my legs and lay down between them. She kissed me just above the trimmed thicket of wiry golden hairs, and she looked like something out of a fevered dream, with her white hair spread like cobwebs all over the both of us.

«And we got you, now. We’ll never let you go» she murmured, clear and harsh, unrelenting like a grinding stone. There was something so deep and merciless in her eyes, so all-consuming, that for a moment I believed her.

_We’ll never let you go._

Come morning, I was sure, I would hate how deeply it was cutting, and how wet it was getting me. But right then, right there, my head was spinning, and I couldn’t say anything, couldn’t think, as Ishtar gave me a parting smirk and bent her head, sucking my clit into her mouth at the first go. My arms gave out, and I propped myself up on my elbows through sheer force of will. I couldn’t bite back a moan when Ishtar rolled my clit around her tongue, arching my back at the sensation. I could feel the pounding of my heart against my ribcage, wild and almost painful.

It had been so, so long. Kevan hadn’t liked it much, and I could barely remember what those sparse times had felt like. But of one thing I was sure–they had felt nothing like that.

Ishtar’s mouth was _obscene_. It was wet and hot and as inexorable as an avalanche. I trembled at the threat of teeth, and groaned at every sweep of her delicious tongue. The pressure of her lips was exquisite, as she sucked on my fevered skin.

Kylo looked transfixed. He was kneeling beside Ishtar, tall and hovering like a shadow, with his arms hanging limply at his sides and his mouth wet and slightly open. His dark eyes were huge, unblinking, as he switched his attention from Ishtar’s head between my thighs to my face.

I couldn’t imagine what expression I was wearing. I let myself fall on the bed, and covered my eyes with my forearm. Being watched like that was unsettling, and I felt so vulnerable, so exposed, all of a sudden, that I couldn’t stand it.

I didn’t expect the gentle touch at my elbow. Gingerly, I moved my arm away, only to find Kylo’s face hovering over mine.

«Don’t» he said, with a strange pleading voice and beseeching brown eyes. «Please. Let me see you.»

It was the _please_ that got me. It made the request impossible to refuse. I nodded, letting the arm slide back on the coverlet.

Kylo’s hand hesitantly brushed my cheek, as though he didn’t know if he was allowed to touch, so I reached up and took it, kissing his palm. I heard the hitching of his breath, but Ishtar was doing something very, very clever with her tongue, and I clung to Kylo’s wrist for dear life as I arched my back from the bed.

«Ishtar» I hissed, panting in Kylo’s palm, as I fisted the coverlet with the other hand. I could feel the pleasure cresting and ebbing away as the tide, each peak getting higher, sharper, and leaving something electrical behind, like the faint echo of a spark low in my belly.

Ishtar was smirking when she lifted her head, and I bit back a whimper at the sight of her mouth, pink and swollen and shiny. I’d let one of my legs fall onto the mattress what seemed like ages before, but the other was still upright and bent at the knee, so Ishtar rested her temple against it.

«Your clit is really sensitive, Ni. You weren’t lying» she grinned, rubbing her thumb over it to emphasize the message. I grumbled, hiding my face behind Kylo’s huge hand. Ishtar’s grin just got wider. «Can I borrow him? I have an idea.»

I wasn’t sure about her _ideas_ , but I wasn’t about to say no. It would’ve made no sense, by now.

«Alright» I agreed, somewhat grudgingly, letting him go. Kylo’s hand lingered for a moment, caressing my cheek, my lips, before sliding away.

«Come here, Kylo» Ishtar ordered cheerfully, and Kylo crawled back to her. It should’ve been hilarious, with that huge, hard cock swinging between his legs, but it wasn’t. There was an ache between my thighs that just became deeper, and keener, at the sight.

As I looked at him, kneeling tentatively by Ishtar’s side, I realised with some strange clarity that I wasn’t lying, before. I wanted it–I wanted _him_. I wanted to be fucked, with a ferociousness that I’d never felt before, roaring and rolling inside of me like a storm. I wanted to feel his cock inside of me, I wanted his skin plastered all over my body. I wanted to _feel_ , and I wanted to belong. I was so tired to be alone and distant and dead.

I _wanted_ , I _craved_ , with a need that was devouring and all-consuming.

I didn’t know what my face looked like, when Ishtar glanced up at me, but whatever she read in my eyes made her smile. Not a smirk, not a grin. Just a smile, strangely warm, as she stroked my thigh with gentle fingers.

Kylo was still deciding where to look, when Ishtar took his hand. He was clearly trying to see everything at once, and Ishtar just chuckled at his confused, precious face, leading his hand to my clit.

«You remember this, don’t you, Kylo? - she murmured, and I bit back a moan when his fingers pressed down on it - Same as before. But with your tongue. What do you say?»

Kylo was staring at his hand between my thighs as though he was committing the picture to memory. He wasn’t even breathing. It took him a long moment to realise that Ishtar was talking to him, and an even longer one to make out the meaning of her words.

«Yes» he eventually agreed, with a voice that was barely a whisper. Ishtar slid to the side, making some room for him. He looked almost awkwardly tall, as he crouched between my splayed legs–all wide shoulders and nicely muscled thighs. «I’m–yes.»

Ishtar smiled encouragingly at him, and weaved her fingers through his hair as he bent down. Kylo was so concentrated on the task at hand that he almost jumped out of his skin, when I groaned at the feeling of his wet mouth closing around my clit.

«That’s a good reaction. Don’t worry, Kylo» Ishtar chuckled, fondly stroking his hair.

Kylo stared at me a second longer, uncertain about how welcome his touch was. When no protest came, he closed his eyes, as though he wanted to concentrate as much as possible on the grievous task of sucking on my clit, and gingerly pressed down his tongue on tender flesh.

I was already so wet, so wound up after Ishtar’s devastating efforts, that the touch of Kylo’s tongue on over-sensitized skin felt electric, like  a current, and almost as painful. He tasted me at first, carefully licking tortuous stripes between my folds, before pressing the flat of his tongue over my clit and lapping at it over and over.

His touch was tentative, but it was just as implacable as Ishtar’s. Kylo seemed to have an infinite reserve of patience, especially for someone who had been sporting a hard-on for so long, and was unrelenting in his stubborn attempt to be as good as humanly possible, as pleasing as humanly possible. He’d wrapped one of his huge hands around my raised thigh, keeping it in place, and had planted the other on the coverlet. I could see the bulging shape of his biceps, as he used it for balance. His short black hair was like a spot of complete darkness between my legs, and the pale fingers that Ishtar had waved through it played such a vivid contrast that I was almost mesmerized by the violent opposition of colours.

Seeing them so close together, and so utterly focused on me, sank like a blade through my thick skin. I could do nothing but stare. They were so incredibly beautiful–the contrast between Ishtar’s lithe figure and Kylo’s long-limbed body was dramatic even as he crouched between my legs, and Ishtar hovered above him in a cloud of white hair.

Then Kylo sucked my clit into his mouth, rolling it against his tongue, and I felt as though my body was being ripped at the seam by the sheer intensity of that unbearable pleasure.

The feeling was so strong, so all-pervading, that it took me a moment to realise that there were fingers teasing at my opening, testing how loose I was. I felt the push as they breached me, and I gasped as they went in all the way, knuckles pressing against tender flesh.

«Ni? Is that alright?»

From far, far away, I recognised Ishtar’s voice, and Ishtar’s fingers. I opened eyes that I didn’t remember to have closed, and I watched her through heavy lids.

«Yes» I bit out, and it felt strangled even to my own ears. But it _was_ alright. I could feel the pull and push of flesh on flesh, but there was no pain–only some sort of deep ache that I couldn’t indentify, as though my body didn’t know if it wanted more or less. And then, Ishtar was pulling at Kylo’s hair, ordering him to scoot over and give her some space.

I missed his touch the moment Kylo lifted his head. I let out something that I could only define as a _whine_ when he licked his beautiful, shiny lips, distractedly rubbing off the spit that had dribbled down his chin with the back of his hand.

I could feel the thumping of my heart like a drum in my chest, each pound ricocheting through my veins and spiking painfully between my legs, as I watched them kiss. It was brief, and messy and full of tongue, and it did nothing to slow down my panting breath.

«Come, Kylo - Ishtar murmured, stroking his jaw - Let’s fuck her together.»

The moan that tumbled off my lips felt almost as if someone had punched it out of my chest. I was panting so frantically that each breath was like an ache in my lungs, as Ishtar opened me up with her thumbs. She pushed in her tongue as far as it would go, slowly and showy–devastatingly, unfairly intimate. It felt as though sparks were melting the flesh off my bones, as I burnt, and burnt, and burnt, sweat beading on my skin.

« _Ishtar_ » I whimpered, arching my back, but she did not relent–she just went on, fucking me open with implacable jabs of her tongue. I remembered how it had felt it when I did that to her, the taste, the smell, and the idea that she could feel the same, that the same experience would bounce through her and through Kylo, made me shiver. Because that was not a show. It was a demonstration.

«Here» she murmured, breaking up her relentless fucking only to hold me open, presenting me to Kylo as a gift. «Go on. Fuck her.»

And Kylo, after a lightning-quick glance to my face to check if everything was in order, bent over and pushed his tongue in.

« _Kylo_ » I moaned, fisting the coverlet and arching my back.

There was nothing tentative in his touch, this time. He might not have known much about clits, but fucking was a concept he was more familiar with. Ishtar had ordered him to fuck, and he did just that–he pushed in his tongue in a ruthless jab, before retreating and thrusting in again. The pace was so unrelenting, so inexorable in his frantic rhythm, that I could barely feel the thumb that Ishtar had hooked into me, prying me open for the fucking. But I felt perfectly her tongue, as she bent over and thrust in, alongside Kylo’s.

I _wailed_ at the feeling, thighs trembling as I tilted my hips. It was too much. I hadn’t lied to Ishtar before–orgasms were easy to me, just unremarkable. But I was used to being practical about it. I rarely indulged–I was so far removed from my body that I barely felt the need, and, when I did, it was quick and perfunctory. I wasn’t used to being teased this long, to feel this much. If I’d been alone, I would’ve already come ages before.

This was impossible to tolerate. I felt as if the heath pooling in my belly would slowly melt my skin.

I tilted my hips again, and I honestly didn’t know if I was trying to push them deeper or to move away, but Kylo solved the problem for me–without even slowing down in his frenzied fucking, he threw an arm across my belly and held me there, close and trapped and exposed. Ishtar hummed against my flesh as she switched from her thumb to two of her fingers to keep me spread open, and I felt the vibration like an earthquake under my skin.

They couldn’t seem to find a pattern, to work together in any way. Ishtar’s thrusts were slow, lazy, counterpointing Kylo’s relentless pushing. I couldn’t prepare to the next thrust, I could do nothing but take it, and the pleasure was thick and fevered and maddening, a constant drag of skin on skin–someone was always penetrating me, was always fucking, as deep as they could in the shared space. I was stretched open before them, and it felt filthy, and glorious, and crazy all together.

I was panting loudly, with shivering breaths, when Ishtar finally decided that it was enough. Her mouth was the first to go, and her fingers quickly followed. I’d got so used to both their tongues inside of me that for a moment I felt empty, bereft, even if Kylo took Ishtar’s sudden departure as a permission to just take over completely, using the newly-found room to press his face deeper between my thighs, thrusting his tongue in as far as it would go.

He started, when Ishtar’s tugged at his ear, and treated her with a sullen glare.

«Don’t look at me like that» she laughed, sinking a hand in his soft black hair. She had something in her hand, and when she rapped his forehead with it, I recognized the horribly coloured foil of one of her condoms. «You should thank me. I’ve seen you humping the bed, you know. It was kind of difficult to miss.»

For a moment, Kylo seemed about to protest again, but then he thought better of it. He pouted, instead, and rose up on his knees. There was a fluid grace in the way his long thighs bore his weight, in the shift of muscles under his smooth skin. Our combined touch had wrecked havoc on the thick mop of his hair–from the somewhat neat waves in which he’d carried it at the beginning of the evening, it had by now morphed into a knotted, messy bird nest, from which his big ears peeked out, framing his downcast face. He seemed wary, all of a sudden, as he eyed suspiciously the condom in Ishtar’s hand.

«Don’t worry» she teased, ripping off the foil with her teeth as she took hold of his heavy cock. My panting was so loud and so frenzied that it sounded deafening, but I heard Kylo’s sharp intake of breath at the touch as strongly as if I’d had his mouth pressed against my ear. «Your cock is too lovely for me to pass over a chance to touch it. I’ll put it on you.»

Kylo’s cock was fully hard now, tip of an angry red and foreskin completely pulled back. I had no idea how sensitive he was feeling, but he hissed between his teeth as Ishtar rolled the condom over its length.

«Go on, now» she ordered, loudly slapping his ass to emphasize the concept.

Kylo’s stunned, utterly shocked expression was enough to send me into a fit of breathless giggles. The glare I got for my troubles was so outraged that I tried to swallow the sound, but the best I could do was to throw an arm over my mouth.

«Stop laughing» Kylo mumbled, as he cautiously crawled over me.

The way he was holding himself, mindful of my sprawled limbs as he checked with extreme care where he was putting his hands and knees, was so devastatingly sweet that I _had_ to trade a hand in his hair, as soon as he was within reach, and pull him down for a kiss. The taste of his mouth felt eerily familiar by now, but there was something else underneath, and I shivered when I realised that I was tasting myself.

Kylo’s eyes were heavy-lidded, slightly uncertain when we broke the kiss. He was looking down at me as though I was both infinitely precious and a feral animal he’d just caught, and he was at the same time terrified to tear me apart and unsure about what to do with me.

«Our precious Kylo Ren» I murmured as I stroked his beautiful face, only half aware of what was tumbling out of my lips. I’d never been possessive, but the ownership in those four words was impossible to mistake. It was so out of character, so peculiar in my mouth, that it felt as though it’d been somebody else to say it.

Kylo shivered at the praise, long eyelashes covering his eyes as he looked away.

The little break had done wonders to normalize my breath, but it quickened again as I looked at his downcast face, at the sharp shape of his cheekbones. I was still holding his cheek, so I let my hand travel down his neck, resting on his thick shoulder.

It took me some manoeuvring to spread my legs, boxing his strong thighs between my own–it couldn’t very well go unnoticed. As he felt me wriggle underneath him, Kylo shot me a wide-eyed glance. He was still holding himself on all four, perfectly still, as if he had no idea about how to proceed and thought that doing nothing was the best solution. He was worrying his bottom lip between his teeth, and his latex-covered cock was hanging heavy between his legs.

«Come here, Kylo» I coaxed, as sweet as I knew how, and curled up on myself to reach for his cock. I’d thrown the other arm around his shoulders for balance, and Kylo gasped in my neck as I took hold of him. I was so close to him like that, his skin so unbearably near, that I could feel the tension in his locked-up muscles, the minute shivers that rolled down his spine. «Relax, Kylo - I whispered in his ear, as I guided him between my legs - I got you.»

He mumbled something against my skin, but his muscles loosened up, and his hips followed my pull as I drew the hard tip of his cock to my opening.

«Let go, Kylo. I got you. Let go.»

And then, as though my words had broken a spell, he pushed down on me, _inside_ of me, heavy body pressing against mine as his cock slid all the way in with a powerful stroke. I gasped at the feeling of being forcefully pried open, of being filled to the root, and I hung onto his shoulders with both arms for dear life. Kylo had collapsed on his elbows, hiding his face in my neck and gasping wetly against my skin as he rolled his hips, testing the feeling of being completely sheathed inside of me.

The first thrust, jack-rabbit quick, tore a groan out of my mouth. He was so _huge_ , so unbearably thick, that it felt as if he was pulling me apart. Ishtar’s careful work had helped me to open up, but it’d been too long, and Kylo was just too big. The muscles of my walls were fighting to loosen up, and I could see Kylo trying to get a hold on himself, to slow down, but his body just wasn’t cooperating. The skin of his back was burning under my hands, hot and slick, and he was panting almost painfully against my neck.

The push and pull of skin on skin just got harsher after that, quicker. He slipped both hands under my back and cradled me close, smothering strangled moans into my skin. The wet puff of his breath on my neck would’ve sent tingles down my spine, just as the devouring pressure of his skin over mine, if the simple feeling of his cock thrusting inside of me hadn’t been so devastating, so all-consuming. I was barely aware of the drag of his pecs against my nipples, of his abs pressing down on my softer belly, of the cage of his arms around my chest, of the powerful muscles of his thighs pumping between my legs–his cock had redefined the world, and was the only thing that I could feel, raw and thick and unyielding and wedged deep inside of me.

I opened eyes I didn’t remember to have closed when I heard his loud gasp, and I saw Ishtar hovering above us.

«Fuck - she hissed, voice low and purring - The two of you are so gorgeous like that.»

Ishtar licked her lips, fingers dancing over the wet skin of Kylo’s back. Her eyes were roaming the vast expanse of his back, up and down. I could only imagine what she was seeing–the shape of his torso, the shifting of the muscles under his pale skin. The clenching of his ass as he pushed in.

And then, her black, black eyes focused on me, boring holes into my face.

«I was thinking about this, at bar - she said, as an afterthought, face distant and grievously serious - The first time I saw you. Blond hair and blue eyes, all dressed in white. I looked at you and I wondered how you would look, with him ramming into you. With him fucking the Jedi out of you.» Her fingers moved up, touching my fevered forehead, pushing back a strand of blond hair, matted with sweat. «Blond and black hair. So lovely. The two of you have exceeded my expectations, and that doesn’t happen too often.»

She bent, impossibly close. Kylo _whined_ when she pressed her breasts against his damp back, and thrust almost violently in, hips stuttering and breath coming in ragged gasps.

«I think I’m going to keep you.»

I didn’t know if it was the voice, or the tone -the hard, unyielding certainty of it-, but I shivered at the words, down to the core. And Kylo, Kylo reacted as if electrocuted.

I strangled a cry as he shoved his cock inside of me, as deep as it would go, tearing me apart with the sheer force of it. I hung onto him with such a strength that I almost worried about chocking him, but he didn’t even budge, he just kept on pushing, kept on fucking, quick and harsh and sharp, holding me even closer, as though he wanted nothing more than for our skins to melt together.

The wet sound of our bodies dragging against one another was deafening, in the silence. At some point, Ishtar had straightened herself up, and was now back to stroking his broad back, staring at him, at us, with black, bright eyes.

It took me some time to realise that there was another sound, above the harsh slap of his hips against mine. Kylo was mumbling something, so low and so broken that the only reason I heard him was because the ridge of his nose was pressed right beneath my ear, and his mouth was dragging over the sensitive skin of my neck at every word.

«I’m sorry» he was repeating, over and over, like a prayer. He was almost sobbing into my skin, even as his cock kept pushing, kept thrusting. «I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m sorry…»

I loosened my vice-like grip around his shoulders just enough to push a hand into his hair, trading my fingers through thick black locks.

«It’s alright. It’s alright» I murmured, clinging to him. I pressed my cheek against his soft hair, breathing him in, and Kylo let go a trembling gasp against my skin, holding me almost painfully tight. The thrusting got erratic after that, loosing whatever little rhythm he’d managed to keep so far.

I couldn’t even remember what pleasure had felt like, hours, ages before, but it didn’t matter. The pull and push of latex on skin felt as though his cock was rubbing me raw, but he was so impossibly, deliriously close that it didn’t matter anymore. He was all around me, inside of me, everywhere at the same time, heavy and hot and sticky and hard and unrelenting. It felt as though the entire world was encased in the unyielding cage of his body, and there was nothing beyond, no past and no future and no land and no sea, only Ishtar’s black eyes, hovering over us, darker than any shadow.

Kylo’s breath itched in a strangled whine as he gave the last, harsh pushes, before stilling almost violently. He trembled in my arms then, so viciously and so deeply that it felt as if his body was being trashed by a hurricane.

«Kylo…» I started, but before I could say anything, Kylo literally collapsed on me. I tried to catch him, but it was like trying to seize an avalanche. His body just unlocked, all the tension seeping out of his bones as his muscles unclenched and he melted into the bed.

Pity that, between his impossibly heavy body and the bed, there was me.

«Kylo…» I called, receiving only a garbled mumble in reply. He was covering me so completely, and weighting on me so absolutely, that I was having troubles breathing. «Kylo! - I tried again, slapping his shoulder - You’re crushing me!»

That seemed to catch his attention, at last. His sluggish body stirred tiredly above me, trembling muscles struggling to lift his compact mass just enough to let me catch a full breath.

«Is this… alright?» he mumbled, lifting his head and peering almost shyly at me. He’d managed to push one of his elbows on the bed, and was propping most of his shivering upper body up on it. His hips were still framed by my numb legs, so close that I could feel his body’s minute movements as drags of skin on skin, and his softening cock was still sheathed inside of me. It felt less impressive now, less unbearably thick, but a dull ache was spreading between my thighs, and I knew that even that dwindling pressure would become intolerable pretty soon. But not yet.

«Thank you» I murmured, caressing his face. I traced his cheekbone with a thumb, and Kylo blinked sleepily at me. He was watching me as thought he wasn’t sure I was really there, so I reached up, sweetly kissing his lips.

Ishtar was peering at me over his shoulder, when I broke the kiss without deepening it.

«Are you alright? - she asked, with a smirk on her angular face - For a moment there I thought we’d lost you, under all _that_.»

I snorted, and Kylo blushed slightly and buried his face in my neck. He was still shivering, breath quick and shallow. I wondered if his heart too was thumping painfully against his chest, and if he felt just as loose-limbed and achingly tired as I did.

We stayed like that for a little while, as his breath normalized and our skins cooled off. Ishtar was still stroking his back, and I kept threading my fingers through his hair, combing the loose strands, slow and soothing. Now that he was not actively fucking me anymore, I could feel all the spots in which his sweat-damp skin stuck to mine. He felt warm and firm and smooth, like a polished river stone heated up by the summer sun, and yielding in a way that only flesh could achieve.

After some time, the pressure between my sore thighs began to become uncomfortable. I waited until it bordered on painful, but eventually I had to push him away. Kylo replied with an unintelligible mumble, grabbing me tighter, so I sighed and forced myself to give him an explanation.

«It’s… getting too much, Kylo. I’m sore. We can cuddle after, just… can you take it out?» I asked, aiming for the most soothing tone I could come up with.

Predictably, as soon as he realised that he was in some way hurting me, Kylo started as though I’d slapped him. Only the hand I was steadily keeping weaved into his hair prevented him from scrambling to comply, making the situation even worse.

I hissed at the feeling of his soft cock slipping out of me. I let him go, frowning as the dull ache slowly became a throbbing, insistent kind of pain. As Kylo awkwardly rose up on his knees, I barely register the movement, but I focused my attention back on him as he inhaled sharply, still crouched between my thighs.

«You said… - he muttered, staring at his cock as though he’d never seen it before - You weren’t…»

I looked down, following his horrified gaze. There was blood on the condom, smudged over the shiny latex, and Kylo looked at me as though I’d just tragically betrayed his trust.

I sighed, trying my best to be patient. The situation was so absurd that I was more amused than exasperated, but I knew Kylo enough, by now, to know that he wouldn’t have appreciated either sentiment.

«It’s been a long time. A _very_ long time» I replied, gingerly moving up the bed and sitting against the headboard, closing my aching legs. Kylo frowned, staring at me as though he hadn’t liked the answer.

«How long?» he asked again, brushing hesitant fingers against one of my knees.

I stifled a groan. He was as stubborn as a mule. He’d sunk his teeth in that particular bone, and would clearly not be deterred until he got an answer.

«Years»  I replied, ashamed enough that I tried to cling as long as possible to the vaguest answer I could come up with. The beseeching look I got in response, however, was just too much to bear -warm brown eyes peering steadily and imploringly at me-, so I just huffed and grudgingly added: «Ten years. Give or take.»

«And you managed to _survive_?» came Ishtar’s horrified gasp. Kylo just kept looking at me, searching my face for something I had no clue about.

It was so embarrassing. I’d never told that to anyone, never had to, and being stared at as I blurted my guts out was unsettling. So I trudged on, hoping that more words would magically bring that awkward moment to a swift end.

«It was my high school…» I paused, unsure how to talk about Kevan. _Sweetheart_ sounded ludicrous. _Boyfriend_ would’ve been more accurate, although there had been so little passion lost between us that even that sounded forced. But that was what I called him in my mind, after all. «…boyfriend» I lamely concluded, as Kylo reached out and touched my cheek with the back of his hand.

«Don’t be embarrassed. It’s us» he said, surprisingly perceptive for someone so socially awkward. «I’ve never had a girlfriend, after all.»

«And now you have two. Aren’t you a lucky boy» Ishtar piped up, throwing an arm around his shoulders and leaning on him. «We’ll make sure that poor Ni doesn’t go through such a horrible draught ever again.»

Kylo stilled at the words, muscles viciously locking up, and slowly, slowly turned his head towards Ishtar. There was such unbridled hope in his wide eyes, and such guarded wariness, that my heart clenched up.

«…I do?» he asked, voice low and stilted. He was trying to show nothing at all, and was giving absolutely everything away.

Ishtar shrugged, lazily stroking his collarbone with slender fingers.

«Of course» she replied, as though it was obvious and she didn’t get why on earth he had any doubt about it. But there was a sharp look in her eyes, as she turned to me. «Doesn’t he?»

The edge in her voice was subtle, but it spoke volumes. I knew what she was asking, but I had no answers, no words. It’d been so long since I even _contemplated_ sex, that having that thrown at me without a warning, nor the time to process even the simple fact that I’d just fucked two perfect strangers, made the idea of them being a more permanent fixture in my life utterly alien. I’d barely had a boyfriend, so long ago that his memory was dead and buried, and now I was asked if I wanted a boy _and_ a girl as partners at the same time.

Thinking about me having sex again, and with someone I didn’t even known, was already absurd. But that, that was… ludicrous. Too incredible to be believed. I didn’t have anything to say to it, I couldn’t even begin to entertain the idea, to consider the possibility.

What Ishtar was proposing–no, asking–no, _demanding_ –was beyond unconceivable.

I tried to come up with an answer, _any_ answer, but Kylo’s eyes were the sweetest thing I’d ever seen, hopeful and vulnerable and devastatingly beautiful. I could think of absolutely nothing, but I already knew my answer, when I opened my mouth.

«Of course» I heard myself saying, as from a great distance. I was so far away, so lost, and Kylo’s eyes were devouring the world. Ishtar would’ve understood, if I’d told her that I needed to think about it, but Kylo would’ve felt rejected. And the idea of hurting him was beyond painful, beyond excruciating. «If you want to.»

Kylo bent his head slightly, and busied himself with the condom still sticking to his spent cock, as though he’d remembered only then about it.

«I would like to, yes» he mumbled, trying not to spill anything on the coverlet. «I like you. The both of you. Very much.»

Of course he wanted to. He’d never had sex before, he’d never been touched before. He had no idea how much more he could like other people, other girls, easier to love than me. We were the only lovers he’d ever had, and he was too naïve to recognise a broken pony when he saw one. Ishtar should’ve known better. But she was still staring at me, eyes pitch-dark and deep as the ocean at night, and I just couldn’t disappoint either of them.

I sighed. I knew when I was defeated. And if that meant that I could keep them a bit longer, even if only for a few hours, it would be worth it.

I’d been so alone, for so long. I’d forgotten how to connect to people so many years before that being close to someone again, being touched, in more ways than one, was like a storm in the desert. I was too dry to soak in more than a few drops, but I could learn to. I _wanted_ to learn. And I wasn’t afraid of being hurt. It was better than being lost and cold and dead.

I smiled, scrubbing a hand over my face.

«Alright - I murmured, more to myself than to them - Alright.»

I started when Ishtar seized my wrist, but I didn’t fight it when she took it away from my face. I was smiling when she bent down, and kissed her back eagerly.

«It’s 4am. We should try to get some sleep» Ishtar suggested, rolling her shoulders as she straightened up. She arched her back, like a satisfied cat, and stretched her arms above her head. She smirked, feeling our eyes on her. «I know, I wouldn’t mind another go either, but I don’t think your vagina would thank me. And he looks like he’s about to fall over.»

«’m not» Kylo mumbled, for the sake of being contrary, even if his eyes were heavy-lidded and he was still holding his condom as though he wasn’t too sure about what he was supposed to do with it. He’d tied it up, at least. He was learning.

«You will tomorrow, if we don’t get at least a couple hours of sleep» Ishtar shushed him, pushing lightly at his shoulder. «Go clean yourself up, before you fall asleep still clutching _that_ » she ordered, with a pointed look at the condom in his hand.

Kylo grumbled something incomprehensible, but obeyed, gingerly climbing down the bed and making a beeline to the bathroom. He didn’t close the door behind him, nor did he bother to turn up the light, making do with whatever brightness was filtering from the bedroom.

I relaxed against the headboard, closing my eyes. Ishtar pressed her body against mine in a soft line of heath, but I didn’t react. I just stayed there, enjoying her nearness with my eyes shut. I was almost cold now, and the throb between my legs was sharp, although not completely unpleasant. I felt filthy, but I couldn’t bring myself to climb off the bed and get a shower, to do anything but bask in the feeling of her touch, and the memory of both their hands on me.

I was happy, I realised. And it was such a strange, alien feeling. I’d been content for so long that I’d forgotten what pain felt like, and happiness was just a concept, a word devoid of meaning. I’d forgotten about touch and about kisses, and I’d never known what _wanting_ someone felt like. I’d known Kevan for so long, and we’d shared enough history, that being his girlfriend had just felt the next logical step. I’d never _wanted_ him, but I hadn’t known that until now. It was such an odd thought to have.

«You pushed me» I said, after a long, easy silence.

«I know. I’m sorry, I guess» Ishtar replied, with a little shrug, resting her head on my shoulder. I felt the caress of her hair everywhere, brushing my skin like intangible fingers.

I snorted, hitting my head softly against the headboard.

«No, you’re not.»

Her lips ghosted over my shoulder, obscenely soft.

«No, I’m not.» I felt her smirk against my skin. «And you’re not cross. Not really.»

I pressed a kiss to her soft hair, over the crown of her head.

«No. I’m not.»

We lapsed back into silence after that, and we were still sitting together against the headboard when Kylo came back. I’d kept my eyes close, loose and comfortable as I leaned on her, so it was Ishtar that saw him first.

«Kylo» she called, and I slowly opened my eyes, turning towards him. He looked just as unsure as he had before, walking out of the bathroom to the sight of us fucking. Maybe more. «Come here.»

Kylo hesitated a moment longer, before slowly making his way to the bed. As he climbed up the mattress, Ishtar aimed an eloquent look at me, before poking at my arm.

«Here, Kylo. Between us» she purred, nudging me away with a mischievous grin. I snickered, and the sound startled Kylo enough that he threw me a confused, suspicious glare. «Don’t mind her - Ishtar blithely went on, pushing me away with both hands now, as I kept giggling and refused to budge - Come here. We can both fit on your enormous tits.»

I could not hold in my laughter anymore. I _chortled_ , as Kylo stared in utter shock at Ishtar–who was now trying to shove me bodily away. I relented, eventually, and allowed her to push me aside just enough to fit Kylo between us. He’d blushed to the tip of his ears, and was uselessly trying to hide his embarrassment with an impressive scowl.

«Don’t mind her, Kylo - Ishtar repeated, patting the space she’d managed to clear - She’s just happy she’s seen a dick yet again after all this time. She was starting to think she’d dreamt it.»

I should’ve felt insulted, or it should’ve stung, from someone I knew so little, but it didn’t. It felt sweet, and familiar, and it did not hurt at all. I laughed even harder, instead, and nudged her thigh with my foot.

«Says the one that jumped on his dick like a kangaroo» I snickered, as Ishtar tried to swat my foot away. «I haven’t seen leaps of that kind since the last time I watched something from National Geographic.»

«You would’ve done the same, if you’d remembered what that was. Did you see the light?»

«Perhaps I would’ve, if you hadn’t just jumped on it so quickly.»

« _Stop poking at me_! My reaction was perfectly normal, for a dick that size. IT SPOKE TO ME, alright.»

«You heard that, Kylo? Your dick is speaking now.»

«And his tits too!»

«Stop calling them _that_!»

«Why? They’re bigger than mine!»

We could’ve probably gone on forever, if Kylo’s laughter hadn’t cut us short. It was the very first time I heard him laugh, I realised, and it was a thing of beauty, deep and rough and low. It was genuine, and free, although he was trying to contain it.

We stared at him, and Kylo was still chuckling as he swatted my foot away.

«Don’t call them tits» he rumbled, as he lay down on the coverlet, settling between us. Ishtar and I exchanged a wide-eyed glance, before joining Kylo in his effort to wriggle under the blankets. The coverlet was unceremoniously dumped on the clothes still scattered on the floor, and I could only imagine how I would look in the morning, groggy and dirty and stinking of sex, but I couldn’t care less right then and there.

There were no words to describe Kylo’s face as he settled down, holding onto us both as though we could disappear at dawn. I stared at him, caressing one of his cheeks with a sort of wonder, as Ishtar snuggled closer, rubbing her face all over his pecs.

«Perfect tits» she mumbled, nuzzling at the skin. I chuckled, but Kylo just looked at me, eyes warm and sweet and sleepy and unbearably fond.

«Will you get the lights, Ni?» Ishtar muttered, busy as she was to kiss and nip Kylo’s pecs.

I shook my head, laughing under my breath.

«Of course» I replied, stretching to get the switch on my side of the bed. Kylo’s hold loosened just enough to let me move, but he never let go of me completely, and his arm locked again around my shoulders as I settled back at his side.

«I can smell you on him, Ni» came Ishtar’s voice, from the darkness. I reached out under the covers, looking for her, and I brushed my fingers against her waist. I was pressed completely against Kylo, from head to toe, and the warmth of his skin was intoxicating. Ishtar took hold of my hand, and placed it upon Kylo’s heart, linking our fingers.

I was almost asleep, when I heard Kylo’s voice again.

«Ni - he whispered, low and uncertain - Did I… did I hurt you, before?»

I hummed, face pressed against his skin. I could smell him, and I could smell Ishtar, and I finally felt as if I belonged somewhere, as if I was welcomed.

«Not much. I didn’t mind.»

«Of course you didn’t - Ishtar replied, sleepy and vaguely affronted - You don’t _mind_ dicks of that size!»

I smothered a snort against Kylo’s skin, and I could still hear a faint echo of their laughter as I drifted to sleep.

 

 

_Well what the hell I'm gonna let it happen to me, yeah_

 

 


	3. Bonus

**Bonus#1**

 

Hux was _fuming_.

There were no other words to describe it. Hux’s rage was so close to the ebullition point that it felt like a tangible thing, growling and pacing as a caged best by her side.

Hux himself, of course, was so rigid and stock-still that a casual observer could have mistaken him for a life-sized action figure.

Phasma swallowed a sigh, as she slid her phone back into one of the many pockets Ishtar had cleverly sewed in the plastic hollows of her armour. The costume had been a gift, for being such a patient and wonderful model, and Phasma carefully avoided to think about how much the entire outfit had probably cost Ishtar. The plastic was as hard as stone and incredibly light, to the point that Phasma was not actually sure if it was plastic at all, and it had been dyed a perfect shade of silver. The leather underneath was black and supple and fit her like a glove.

Phasma remembered the day Ishtar had given her the costume–remembered Ishtar’s eyes fixed on her, as Phasma came out from behind the rice-paper screen, world narrowed down to the twin slivers cut into her helmet. Ishtar was so incredibly small that standing close to her always made Phasma feel awkwardly tall, something huge and ungainly projecting its shadow on such a slip of a thing, but Ishtar’s eyes were always brewing a storm.

As Phasma stood in the middle of the room, Ishtar had looked her up and down, before climbing on her stool like a squirrel and dragging Phasma’s head close, planting a kiss on the jutting chin of her shiny helmet.

«For good luck» Ishtar had said, before fussily fixing the black cape she’d sawn herself, making sure the red strip fell from Phasma’s shoulders _just right_.

That morning, when she woke up, Phasma had done up her armour, and then clasped the cape around her throat, making sure that it hung _just right_.

Phasma sighed again, as Hux did something very complicated beside her. He managed to give the impression of squirming and fidgeting in utter impatience and complete annoyance, without actually lifting a finger.

«Ishtar just texted me» Phasma eventually remarked. She was relatively sure that Hux had received the same text, but the pressure was starting to get to her and she didn’t know what else to say to ease the strain. «She should be coming soon.»

Hux bent his head ever so slightly, acknowledging her words, but kept his mouth sealed shut. Phasma couldn’t be sure, since Hux’s face was hidden beneath his military hat, but she could’ve bet good money that he was scanning the crowd with increasing irritability, hunting for Ishtar like a hound with a bone. Phasma had never understood whatever thing they shared, and she didn’t care to. It gave her a headache only thinking about it.

Eventually, even her indestructible patience started to wear thin. It was hot in the convention centre, even if, outside, the summer weather was just beginning to warm up, and she was sweating horribly inside her leather-padded armour. She’d taken off her helmet half an hour before, sticking it underneath her armpit, but it wasn’t enough anymore.

«Hux! - she snapped, as the uncomfortable silence stretched on and on - For the love of everything holy, could you _please_ tell me what crawled up your ass and died?»

Her outburst won her a perfectly outraged wide-eyed glare, as though Hux could not believe her insolence.

«I have no idea what you are talking about» he replied, cold and stilted. His voice was so strained that it was almost trembling, but then again, that was how he normally sounded. Even in teamspeak, when talking about the next update or the latest enchantment for their armours, Hux always sounded as though he was ten seconds apart from bursting open at the seams.

And it was not just the voice. His whole body seemed to share the same impossible, unbearable tension–he was standing as straight as a rod, with his arm locked behind his back, over his military coat. He wouldn’t be caught dead without his hat on, but Phasma was absolutely sure that if a tragedy was to happen, and he was to lose it, his ginger hair would’ve been perfectly styled underneath.

Phasma liked well-groomed men. She liked them very much. But Hux just looked like an immovable pillar that a deranged mind had decided to build right in the middle of a wide, open hall. There were limits, she’d always wisely thought. And, with Hux, those limits were so far behind in the rear-view mirror that they weren’t even spots in the landscape anymore.

Phasma’s sigh, this time, had an unmistakable shade of exasperation to it.

«She said she’s coming. Why are you so worried? It’s not like she can’t find the way all by herself» Phasma pointed out, hoping against hope to push some sense into his thick skull.

She’d clearly hoped to soon.

«I am not _worried_ \- Hux snarled back, green eyes flashing from under the hat - It’s just… it is _inconsiderate_ of her to be late. And she is _two hours_ late.»

«Maybe she was delayed» Phasma suggested, wishing that Ishtar would come and rescue her soon from their teammate’s obscene bad temper. It’d sounded like an innocent enough statement to her, but the glare that Hux shot back could’ve levelled a small city.

«Yes. I am sure she was» he hissed, behind gritted teeth.

After that happy exchange, Phasma wisely decided that there was no need to socialize like adults. Ever again.

When she checked the phone again, Phasma realised that another half an hour had passed. In complete silence.

She was slipping her phone back into her pocket when she saw, at the corner of her eye, the tall figure of yet another Knight of Ren, black and towering, with a huge, wolfish helmet stuck onto his head. What caught her attention was that, from her vantage point, it looked like he was making a beeline straight towards them. The Knight was big and scary enough that people just squirmed out of his way, but the crowd was so thick that Phasma didn’t see the girls he was watchfully herding forward until he got nearer.

Upon closer inspection, one of the girls couldn’t be mistaken for anyone but Ishtar. Phasma would’ve known her horned, black-and-silver helmet from everywhere, just as she would’ve recognized the thick white braids that were streaming from under it.

The other girl was a complete stranger. Even odder, she was clearly a Jedi–a slightly rumpled Jedi, with tousled blond hair, but a Jedi nonetheless. And that particular Knight of Ren was holding her waist in an unmistakable possessive gesture, as though some other evil Nazi-in-space could come any moment to snatch her away.

The Knight’s other arm was settled around Ishtar’s shoulders, and he looked none the happier when she took off her helmet and wriggled out from under it. His face was hidden by the mask, but his body language was impossible to misunderstand–he lowered his abandoned arm with a slow, begrudging stiffness, dissatisfaction coming off him in waves.

«Sorry I was late!» Ishtar chirped with ingrained charm, without meaning a word. Phasma had known her long enough not to care anymore. She folded awkwardly, as Ishtar briefly hugged her waist.

Hux’s face, when Ishtar smiled at him with obscene sweetness, could’ve scarred small children for life. It took him some time to climb back to a semblance of calm–and, even then, it looked like the eye of a hurricane.

«Hello, Hux. Have you been waiting for long?» Ishtar asked, utter innocence written all over her face.

Phasma glanced at the Knight. The hand that had been curled around Ishtar’s waist was balled into a fist, the arm bent in a menacing arch along his side, as though he was barely refraining from reaching out and dragging her back to him. He seemed to like that, whatever _that_ was, even less than Hux. The blond Jedi looked mildly interested at best.

«You have a phone - Hux snapped back, staring Ishtar down with his most displeased glare - You would know _exactly_ how long we have been waiting for you, if you had bothered to look at it.»

Ishtar clicked her tongue against her palate, brushing her hand against Hux’s arm.

Phasma hadn’t dreamt it. The Knight had _growled_ at the touch, deep and low. The helmet had masked some of the noise, but the angry rumble had come through loud and clear. From the slightly exasperated look on the Jedi’s face, she’d probably heard him as well.

With a delay of barely a split of a second, Hux snatched his arm away.

«Stop _that_ » he grumbled, looking strangely ruffled for such little a gesture.

Ishtar laughed, stepping back. The Knight’s arm found its way around her shoulders as soon as she was within reach, and there was an aggressive tinge to his touch now–something that had been thinly veiled before, barely concealed, but it was now openly paraded.

«This is Kylo» Ishtar declared, leaning on him with such an open intent that it would’ve been impossible to miss it. She was cradling her helmet against her chest, black gloves pressing against sleek, gleaming black plastic. «He’s finally joined us in person.»

Phasma’s eyebrows shot up to her hairline at that. The easiness with which Ishtar was touching him was obvious–just like the way he was holding her, as though she was something precious and in danger of being stolen. But Kylo was holding the other girl in the same way, with the same watchful alertness, and it took Phasma an embarrassingly long moment to put two and two together.

When she did, she wished she hadn’t. She had no business in _that_ –no matter how fond she was of Ishtar, she didn’t want to touch it with a mile-long pole.

Although Ishtar was clothed from chin to toe, her easy movements had freed her neck, just enough to display the shape of black bruises dotting the pale skin, as though someone had spent a considerable amount of time worrying at it with their teeth. As Phasma promptly looked away, Hux seemed to fixate on it with a stare as focused and deadly as a laser bolt. He was showing his teeth as he spoke–careful, painfully drawn-together control fraying at the edges.

«Kylo Ren has finally conceded us his presence. I feel so privileged.»

«As you should, General» came the deep, muffled reply, weirdly distorted by the helmet. Kylo had apparently seen fit to install a voice changer behind his mask–as though he didn’t feel intimidating enough in his melodramatic Knight of Ren black garb. «I am. It doesn’t happen often to meet such an exemplary case of incompetence as yourself. You truly are a wonder.»

«What are you blabbering about?» Hux snapped back, voice almost trembling with rage, as he struggled to maintain control.

Kylo merely shrugged. He looked eerily similar to his in-game character, Phasma thought. Tall and menacing, wide shoulders and wiry arms. Neither of the girls he was holding seemed particularly impressed by the display, however–Ishtar was stroking idly Kylo’s thick leather belt, eyes trained on Hux, while the blonde Jedi was distractedly observing the crowd swirling around them.

«That last raid you put together - Kylo replied, scorn dripping from his voice even with the voice changer - It cost us half of our equipment and we had to grind for _weeks_ to get back to where we’d started. That was a disturbing lack of strategy from our fearless leader.»

«I will have you know that I had planned that raid for _days_ , Ren, _days_ , and that it would have gone without a hitch, if you hadn’t felt the need to show everyone that you had the biggest dick in the guild by going off on your own, slaughtering trolls while we were being massacred!»

Hux’s voice had gone sharp, loud and piercing and clipped, to the point that Phasma could almost picture spit flying from his snarling lips. He was still standing in his usual, rod-straight posture, but his face was giving everything away, anger boiling just under the surface. Kylo was managing to get from Hux the same reaction in person as he did online.

Kylo remained silent for a second–as though he was giving Hux the time to calm himself down, before delivering the next blow. And he did, as he slowly took off his helmet to reveal a startlingly boyish face, with angular and oddly mismatched features, framed by a thick mop of black hair.

«I don’t need to show it to anyone, General. It’s pretty self-evident» he replied, with a self-satisfied smirk that perfectly matched his conceited tone.

The comeback had been embarrassingly juvenal, in Phasma’s opinion. The blonde Jedi had rolled almost painfully her eyes, but Ishtar had just snorted against Kylo’s side, before throwing Hux an impish leer. Kylo’s arms had immediately slipped back into place, and his black helmet was now dangling lazily from his fingers behind Ishtar’s back.

Hux had sputtered at his sneering reply, outrage strangling him. Phasma was almost concerned.

«Very mature of you, Ren» Hux snarled, when he managed to work past his anger.

Kylo merely shrugged, smirk still beaming on his face like a neon. He was so obviously, achingly smug, right then and there, that his ego could probably be seen from outer space.

It was that, Phasma thought, that was getting to Hux more than everything else. Hux was usually much more put together than that, much more capable of delivering jeering remarks, to Kylo Ren or to everyone else. Seeing Kylo pawing all over Ishtar, and being so insufferably self-satisfied about it, was probably the last straw that had overloaded the neurotic train wreck that was his nervous system. He was clearly struggling to keep his composure, to match Kylo’s sneering jabs.

And since Hux wasn’t getting any satisfaction on that front, he took the last bad decision in a string of truly awful ones. His mouth was downturned in an expression of utter, overpowering disgust as he snapped his head towards Kylo’s other side.

«And what would _that_ be?» Hux snarled, eyeing the blond Jedi as though someone had just dumped her at his feet, together with a slosh of wastewater.

Now that Phasma knew what to expect, Kylo’s rabid snarl would’ve been impossible to miss.

« _That_ is Niahm - was Ishtar’s nipping reply - She’s my guest, and you’ll be nice to her.»

Hux’s snort was so pitiful that Phasma tried to wish herself to a galaxy far, far away. He still wasn’t getting it.

«A _guest_ \- he carefully enunciated - A Jedi.»

«Yes, of course. We have _all_ manners of guests on our Battlecruisers.» Ishtar reached out with her free hand and brushed tenderly the blond girl’s jaw. «Which manner are you, Ni?»

The Jedi smirked, slow and painfully intimate. For a moment, it looked as though she would bend her head and nip at Ishtar’s fingers, but she luckily managed to restrain herself.

«I thought I was the Jedi scum you caught prisoner» she shot back, dark and low, bringing a delighted grin to Ishtar’s angular face.

The exchange was enough to level up the entire situation to new heights of uncomfortable. Kylo looked transfixed, utterly focused on the girls he kept at both sides, and it was strange how suddenly it didn’t seem like he was holding them anymore, but like _they_ were holding _him_.

Hux looked like he was about to throw up.

«A _Jedi_?» he repeated, indignant as if _that_ was the problem. «You are fucking a Jedi?»

Kylo snickered at the tone, managing to look even smugger, if that was even possible. Ishtar just stared at Hux with huge, innocent black eyes.

«Are you saying that you don’t approve, Armitage?»

« _Hux_ \- he immediately corrected her, with a snappy, clipped voice - And of course I don’t approve. The Jedi are a pitiful order, and whoever identifies with them is clearly showing a disturbing lack of personality, drive or basic intelligence.»

One of the Jedi’s thick blond eyebrows snapped up at that. She had a straight, thin nose, dipped between high cheekbones, but her face had nothing delicate about it. Her extremely regular lineaments managed to soften the square cut of her jaw, but she was more handsome than pretty. Her most beautiful features were the eyes, of a startling shade of blue, almond-shaped and framed by long, thick eyelashes.

«Said the crazy warmonger with a disturbing obsession for totalitarian regimes» the Jedi replied, and her voice was so calm, so utterly detached that Phasma could see a storm coming.

Hux scoffed, scornful and utterly disgusted, at what he clearly considered a childish accuse.

«The Jedi never created anything, never built anything. They can’t even _dream_ something like the Death Star, or Starkiller Base.»

The Jedi’s quirked eyebrow never wavered.

«Of course you have to build a ton of those, our side keeps blowing them up» she replied, utterly indifferent to Hux’s indignant glare. He was still trying to recover enough breath to deliver a killing remark, when she thoughtlessly added: «Plus, you do know that your precious Starkiller Base looks like a giant ass, right.»

Hux almost sputtered his spleen at that, while Ishtar snorted against Kylo’s side and the Knight looked about as proud as if he’d given birth to the girl himself.

Not for the first time, since she had joined that particular guild, Phasma thought that there had to be better things in life than dealing with _that_.

 

 

**Bonus#2**

 

The guy had to be almost six feet tall. He towered over him, and Poe was by no means short.

«This is Kylo Ren» Niahm introduced him, seemingly indifferent to the fact that the guy was holding her as though they were surrounded by enemies, and he was the only thing standing between them and a horrible death.

 _Kylo_ looked _huge_. He was imposing, silent and menacing in his full Knights of Ren garb, with his plastic mask securely clasped over his face. He looked like an angry coffeemaker, if you asked Poe, but no one was asking, and Poe wisely decided to keep that unflattering opinion to himself.

«And this is Ishtar» Niahm carried on, gesturing slightly at the girl standing by the Knight’s other side, who was casually spinning a horned helmet in her hand and studying them with cold, assessing black eyes.

 _Ishtar_ looked deceitfully little, but Poe had seen his share of small, ferociously aggressive pilots in his military career. She looked much more threatening than her male counterpart–but, even if she hadn’t, she was way too gorgeous to be harmless.

Poe’s eyebrows slowly crawled up to his hairline.

Those three were totally fucking.

Trying to be surreptitious about it, Poe peered at Finn. He was standing by his side, unassuming in his dark rebel clothes. Poe himself was dressed in his bright orange pilot gear, and even if Hel was right in pointing out how horribly gaudy that was, Poe _liked_ that. He couldn’t understand why anyone would wear plain clothes to a convention. Even Niahm and her boring Jedi getup looked flashier than Finn’s dark pants and brown jacket.

At least it was a _leather_ jacket, Poe thought. And it looked good only because it had been Poe’s. For a man that gorgeous, Finn seemed tragically incapable of dressing himself–not that Poe fared much better in that regards, as Hel was very fond of reminding him, but at least he knew the basics.

His quick glance confirmed that Finn was gloriously, painfully unaware of what was going on. A slight frown was etched into his forehead, but he seemed more confused by Niahm slumming in with First Order’s minions than by the obvious three-way that was being paraded in front of him.

Utterly indifferent to their reaction, Niahm moved on with the introductions.

«He’s Black Leader - she said to her companions, nodding vaguely towards Poe - And he’s FN-2187.»

Finn’s nickname seemed to stir the silent man into action. He took off his helmet with the most dramatic gesture Poe had ever seen, and only the pretty face hiding underneath stopped Poe from laughing out loud. Because it _was_ a pretty face, if slightly oddly built, and Kylo had a gorgeous thicket of black hair to frame it. Switching his gaze between the two Knights, Poe concluded that Niahm truly had excellent taste.

Kylo’s eyes were dark and furious, as he trained them on Finn.

«Hello, _traitor_ » he snarled, full lips drawn back from white but slightly crooked teeth. He was still holding his helmet in both hands, as thought the outrage had made him forget about his quest to keep the girls as close to him as humanly possible. Ishtar looked unmistakably amused, while Niahm barely took the effort to lift a blond eyebrow.

Poe turned towards Finn, which was staring wide-eyed at the pissed-off Knight. He looked like he was a breath away from a heart-attack.

«Friend of yours?» Poe enquired, quirking up an eyebrow.

Finn seemed unable to tear his eyes away from the Knight–as if convinced, deep down, that Kylo would shred him into pieces the moment he looked away.

«We used… we used to play together - Finn bit out, nervously licking his lips - In the same guild. Before I switched to the Resistance.»

«I see - Poe drawled, trying his best to behave but unable to stop the smirk tugging at his lips - They didn’t give you enough incentives to stick to their side, clearly.» He could feel his face light up into a devious grin, as he looked at Niahm. «What about you? Are they giving you the right incentives to switch to the First Order?»

Kylo _growled_ at that, deep and low in his throat, staring Poe down with a baleful glare. Ishtar’s full lips opened up into a delighted grin, while Niahm just looked back at Poe with her usual dead eyes.

«We’re doing our best» Ishtar piped up, pressing her open hand against Kylo’s stomach in a gesture that was entirely too deliberate for the careless casualness she was obviously aiming for.

There was something captivating in the display. Poe stared at them, trying to disguise his interest, and aware of how unsuccessful were his attempts.

The two Knights were screaming _danger_. Poe couldn’t say to know Niahm very well, but that seemed oddly out of character for the quietest, most unassuming member of their guild. She’d been bloodless enough so far, and so painfully practical that seeing her in that particular company was jarring to say the least.

The fact that they were also screaming _orgy_ , of course, didn’t help the matter along.

Poe considered Niahm with brand new eyes. Of all the people he knew, she seemed the least likely to enjoy both sides of what life could offer–and there she was, being all greedy and bagging a pretty little girl and a tall, handsome man at the same time. Somewhat idly, Poe wondered if the Knight was big everywhere.

«I bet you are» was Poe’s sly reply, as he eyed the three of them with appraising eyes. That was a pile he wouldn’t mind finding himself in. Hel would probably even approve. «Do you use the same technique with every Jedi you meet? Or Niahm’s just lucky?»

«Mind your own business, you Resistance scum» Kylo growled, low and menacing, and something in his over-the-top posturing just tickled Poe in a way he couldn’t resist.

Poe straightened up, staring up at him with his most serious expression.

«The Resistance will not be intimidated by you» he declared, with more than a touch of dramatic in his voice. «Doesn’t matter what kinky shit you put us through.»

Kylo looked stricken, as if he couldn’t believe Poe’s nerve. Ishtar seemed overjoyed.

«You have no idea what we do to the Jedi scum we catch» she purred, as she drummed her fingers against Kylo’s stomach. «I would invite you to watch, but I don’t think they would approve.»

Kylo’s low growl, and his hilariously betrayed expression, spoke very clearly about his opinion on the subject. Ishtar sighed, slightly slapping his stomach.

«Stop it, Kylo. I’m not going to» she chided him, and Kylo just melt his ferocious glare into a sullen, silent scowl.

There was something, in the painful seriousness of the Knight, that made Poe want to poke him with a stick.

«What about it? Interrogation chairs? Force chocking?» He tried as hard as he could not to laugh, but he knew he wasn’t being particularly successful at it. «Some old-fashioned spanking?»

The Knight _sputtered_ at that, and looking up Poe saw his pale face morph into some interesting shade of pink. Poe grinned at him, perfectly aware that the guy was entertaining the idea. He looked embarrassed, and furious about being embarrassed. Poe quirked up his brow, and tried to gauge how turned on he was as well.

Ishtar let out an impish chuckle, watching him with black twinkling eyes. She had the longest, whitest hair he’d ever seen, and Poe idly wondered how it looked, draped over the other two.

«Please - she said, and it was the strangest thing, the way she looked down at him while lifting her chin - We at the First Order have more imagination than that.»

And didn’t _that_ sound alluring.

«Call me intrigued» Poe drawled. Kylo looked ready to jump head-first into a killing spree, while Niahm was sporting something that could only be described as an exasperated, long-suffering scowl. At Poe’s side, Finn seemed torn between confused and embarrassed, and not a little unnerved by the looming Knight.

«You should be» Ishtar shot back, voice down to a purr.

Poe laughed, loud and open, utterly delighted. He liked them. He hoped they could push some life into Niahm. One way or the other.

«Well well - he said, grin splitting up his face - Didn’t think you had in you, Niahm.» He glanced at her, without even bothering to tone down his leer. «But clearly you did, if the look on his face is anything to go by.»

Kylo growled again, and Ishtar laughed, and Poe thought that that convention was already looking much more interesting than what he’d imagined it would be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And it’s done <3 I had a lot of fun writing this, and no stress at all, which I guess is the upside of publishing something already finished.
> 
> A couple of notes.
> 
> For whoever is also reading _Thunder Road_ : yes, Helana made a cameo.  
> For everyone else: you can consider Hel Poe’s _whatever_ –permanent girlfriend, temporary girlfriend, friend with benefit, anything you choose. It doesn’t really matter; it’s just me having fun with characters from different settings playing little cameos.
> 
> Yes, Poe is very obviously bisexual, in my headcanon. He has so much charm that it seems unfair to have only half of the population benefit from it. The other half would be left horribly bereft.
> 
> Niahm making fun of Hux: this is a very particular ‘verse. It’s meant to be soft and tongue-in-cheek kind of funny. The humour is in line with the type of setting I constructed.  
> That said, I **hated** with a passion Hux becoming a coming relief in TLJ. It was dramatically out of place and the humour was horrifying.  
>  It doesn’t change this ‘verse one bit, but it needed to be said. I would never want anyone to think that I actually condoned (or even worse, _liked_ ) the kind of cringe-inducing comedy that TLJ tried to peddle as SW humour.
> 
> Last but not least, there is more of this, if anyone is interested. **A lot** more. Not only this specific 'verse is massive in its lonesome, but there are about a dozen various AUs in various stages of completion with the same characters, featuring different settings and different dynamics. I’m still not sure whether to publish the rest or not. Either way, this fic was written to stand alone, and can be read as such.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed it! And I am terribly grateful to everyone who left comments and kudos. It’s been so long since the last time I published something. They warmed my withered dead heart <3
> 
>    
> [Come to say hi!](https://nekhen.tumblr.com/)


End file.
